DemOniC LoVe
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: UA. Él escondía aquel demonio, detrás de aquellos ojos color esmeralda que tanto la cautivaban. ella escondía su poder detrás de aquella apariencia frágil y casi, angelical. -¡Por favor, protegeme!- rogó ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas. Ladeando una sonrisa tan sensual como cautivadora, el pronuncio un seco: -Si, mi ama-. FXF,PXH,GXC.
1. Prologo

**_Aclaracion: HTF, no es mio, sino que pertenece a sus dueños legales (mondo media). Para lo unico que los utilizo es para mi entrenamiendo literario. Sin fines de lucros._**

* * *

***Demonic Love***

** PROLOGO.**

-**_"Las Senkas, eran reencarnaciones de diosas demoniacas. Como tales, podían brindar poder y fuerza a los grandes demonios que eran dignos de su poder. Al beber su sangre los demonios podían sanar sus heridas y volverse más fuertes. Pero si comían su carne podrían llegar a tener muchos años de vida. Para protegerlas, se crearon una raza de demonios superiores con el fin de resguardar ese poder. Eran guardianes eternos, que debían seguir el alma de la Senka hasta que desaparezcan. Reencarnación tras reencarnación, los demonios debían buscarla y hacer el tratado con ellas. Un beso. Capaz de firmar un contrato invisible entre la Senka y el demonio. Rara vez se podía presenciar más de una reencarnación, debido a su escasez, los demonios debían estar atentos a cualquier ataque hacia su Senka."_**-

Termino de leer aquella peli azul de fino rostro mientras acomodaba su vestimenta de la clase burguesa. A sus espaldas tan elegantes como siempre sus demonios la miraban con una seriedad intensa. Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba el olor a azufre que entraba por la ventana entre abierta de aquella habitación oscura. Su cuerpo se estaba debilitando por lo que percibir ese aroma era algo así como una despedida de aquel mundo. Su melena, larga y reluciente, bañaba aquella sábana blanca de la cama en la que estaba sentada, tiñéndola con su color azulado. Podía sentirlo su alma quería abandona ese cuerpo de porcelana. Sus parpados se abrieron dejando a ver un apagado azul anciano, cansado, carente de vida. Sentía las miradas atentas de sus guardianes, temían por su vida. Y no era para menos, le había dado a cada uno de ellos todo su poder para que combatan a esa horda de demonios que los habían atacado. Ni siquiera sabían cómo se habían enterado que se encontraba en aquella mansión. Pero lo supieron.

Tampoco sabían quién era el responsable de tal organización, sabia muy en claro que los miles de demonios que los atacaron eran inferiores, por lo que alguien debió haberlos organizados y liderados. Tosió con fuerza al sentir una puntada en su pecho, tanto fue el ataque que tuvo que se dejo caer sobre aquella cama adolorida. Unas manos fuertes la rodearon al instante. Esas manos tan toscas y fuertes que una vez había besado con cariño, la sostenían con fuerza impidiendo que se ahogara con la sangre que salía desde su interior. Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban desde que lo encontró en aquel árbol seco a las afuera de la ciudad mientras juntaba hongos de ciprés en el bosque cerca de su casa. Seguían siendo intensos y salvajes, pero ahora un tinte oscuro rodeaba su iris mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos blancas y finas, buscaron aquellas mejillas algo bronceadas y firmes. Sus labios blancos ante la poca sangre que llegaba a ellos se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa pequeña.

-Chicos…¿Nos pueden dejar un momento a solas?…-Pidió aquella voz varonil y seca que tanto adoraba.

-Como digas Flippy- hablo aquel joven hermoso mientras ajustaba aquel antifaz que colgaban en su cuello. Antes de retirarse por la habitación se arrodillo con elegancia en frente de aquella muchacha moribunda- Fue un gusto servirle mi ama…-recito tomando una de sus manos para besarla con anhelación.

-Lo mismo digo…- Acompaño aquel pequeño niño mirándola con una clara tristeza en su rostro color zafiro. Juraría que si pudiera llorar en esos momentos estaría a poco tendido sobre su vestido.

-Les…les agradezco mucho…chicos…-a pesar de la sangre que caía en la comisura de su labios aquella bella dama les sonrió a sus guardianes con alegría infinita- Los extrañare…-murmuro viéndolos salir cabizbajos. Sabía muy bien que la habían escuchado ya que sus espaldas se tensaron con notoriedad.

-Y nosotros a usted señorita…-contesto el de cabello suave y brilloso. Siendo seguido por el pequeño demonio La peli azul poso su mirada en aquel caballero que se encontraba sosteniéndola con desesperación. Era algo común, todos ya habían aceptado lo que sucedería esa noche.

_La muerte visitaba esa casa, y nadie podía mejor anfitrión que ella._

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella simplemente mostro una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

-Debo morir…es mi destino…-acepto más feliz que triste. La paz eterna era su sueño desde hace mucho, se lo había dicho a él al hacerlo su guardián. Una mirada dorada remplazo a la mirada del bosque que ella observaba, unos dientes afilados crujieron con fuerza, mientras ella lo observaba con completa calma y paz.

-¡**Maldita bruja!**-rugió aquella voz grave y demente. Petunia lo miro sin inmutarse, lo sabía, había tomado completo control sobre Flippy-**¿Crees que te puedes ir así, como así?**. **¡Pues no!¡Te buscare hasta matarte, bastarda!**-gruño aquel demonio de ojos color mostaza. Ella simplemente le mostro una sonrisa aun más grande mientras sentía como ese sujeto apretaba su garganta impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-¡Que…que débil resultaste ser!-musito en un hilo de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad- Escúchame Flipqy…-pidió frunciendo su ceño mientras lo miraba desafiante- Él será libre de ti…¡Lo quieras o no!- exclamo gimiendo de dolor al sentir algo frio penetrar su piel.

-**¿Crees que por ser su putita, no te matare?**- desafío mostrando el liquido carmesí que manchaba su vestido color perla.

-Al morir yo… él queda libre…-susurro cerrando sus ojos mientras una sonrisa algo rara rodeaba su rostro de muñeca, decorada con varios bucles que caían de su peinado.

-**¿Piensas morir para que él quede libre?**-pregunto sarcástico a punto de vomitar del asco ante tal cosa- **Pues te diré algo, puta…**- insulto sonriendo victorioso al verla fruncir el ceño- **¡Él quedara libre de mi, hasta que otra Senka lo amarre como perro guardián!**- Aquello hizo que la peli azul abriera sus ojos sorprendida, no decía nada de eso en el libro. La imagen del peli verde esperándola al pie de un árbol seco, la hizo sonreír melancolía. Elevo su mirada soltando un último suspiro, pesado, pero relajante.

-Él nunca me traicionaría… Y con esas palabras cerro sus parpados para entregarse en el descanso eterno. Si con su muerte liberaba a la persona que amaba lo haría. Moriría por él.

* * *

**Hooo0o0o0llla!...Bien estoy al tanto que muchos deben estar pensando-"¡¿Que mierda esta haciendo Flippy con Petunia y no con Flaky?!"- o... -"¿ QUÈ mierda es esto?" o.0**

**Pero todo se contestara a su debido tiempo. El prologo es una introduccion a una historia. O en este caso una aclaracion sobre lo que girara en torno a el conflicto y ect... Antes de empezar queria aclarar una cosa, este fic girara en torno a las parejas: Flippy x Flaky- Flippy x Petunia. (si, lo sé algo rara al verse en un Fan fic, jeje). De ahi en las parejas en su entorno es otra cosa...**

**Vere si puedo terminar el primer capitulo rapido, para asi comenzar a publicar los demas! Agradeceria que me regalaran un comentario :3...¡Me emociono cada vez que leo los comentarios que me dejan! :´D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: HTF pertenece a sus propietarios (Mondo Media). En cuanto a la hitoria es mia :)

Agradesco a** " "** por comentar tanto el prologo como mi otra historia de HTF. ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! :D, me a dado animo para subir el primer capitulo. :´)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Suspiro por decima vez contra el cristal de aquel bus. La música de su Mp3 sonaba sorda como un murmullo en sus oídos, y la voz de _Amy Lee_ resonaba contra los cascos. Estaba agotada. Toda la semana estaba trabajando en ese maldito proyecto, y no obtenía resultados. Por más que sus cálculos eran seguros el resultado resultaba ser incorrecto en todos los sentidos.Y lo peor de todo era que tanto su compañera de trabajo, como ella no estaban muy seguras de cuál era el bendito resultado que quería su jefe. Bien, lo aceptaba, sus expectativas de trabajar para ser independiente se veían tontas a la par de lo que estaba pasando.

En esos momentos quería llegar a su departamento para darse una ducha tibia luego de comer una deliciosa hamburguesa comprada en el restaurante que yacía a unas cuadras de su casa, para finalmente acostarse en su cómoda cama de dos plazas y dormir hasta que todo el sábado pasara.

Miro por la ventana y pudo notar por la luz que yacía sobre las calles que era hora de bajarse. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la parte de atrás del bus. Toco el botón amarrillo a un lado y la puerta corrediza frente a ella se abrió rápidamente al momento que el vehículo se detenía.

El bus paraba a pocas cuadras de su edificio, por lo que se debía bajar en esa parada si quería estar más cerca de su dulce hogar. Vivir sola era una de las libertades que le permitían sus padres, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, esas libertades eran pocas. Pero ella ya era una mujer "adulta", de veintitrés años, no tenía porque acoplarse a las reglas de sus primogénitos.

Sus botas de gamuza chocaban contra la vereda algo sucia, eran un regalo de Giggles, por su ayuda en su negocio. Aunque había sido un gesto desinteresado, le alegro haberle ayudado de ese modo, le encanto vender ropa y alagar a las personas que visitaban el local de su amiga.

Circulaba con tranquilidad en frente de aquel callejón que infinitas de veces cruzaba con apuro. No sabía porque, pero esa noche no tenía ningún temor, y seguramente era por el intenso dolor que tenía en su cabeza.  
De la nada dos manos grandes la atrajeron hacia aquella oscuridad que rodeaba aquel callejón. Sus ojos se abrieron rotundamente al ver como dos ojos la miraban con una rotunda lujuria y morbosidad. La repugno, a la vez que le profane un gran terror y miedo.

-¡Que deliciosa que hueles!- escucho que la voz de aquel sujeto- Dime…¿Eres la Senka?-le pregunto aquel sujeto de cabellos color purpura.

No estaba segura, pero juraría que las fracciones de aquel sujeto se deformaron de una manera tan terrorífica que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Si lo eres!-exclamo con una voz tan chillona que la hizo querer taparse sus oídos-¡Te violare, luego comeré tu carne y beberé tu sangre!-chillo subiendo su falda mientras rasgaba su pantimedia negra con una garras afiladas.

-¡Suelta…suéltame!-exclamo asustada. Aquel tipo no dudaba al morder parte de su hombro derecho.

-¡Ni loco lo hago!-soltó mediante un jadeo- Muy pocas veces te encuentras una Senka caminando por la calle sin un guardián cerca…

-¡Yo no soy esa tal "Senka"!- grito histérica. Ese sujeto comenzaba a subir su falda con descaro. ¿Qué no le habían enseñado a respetar a una dama?

¿Y quién mierda era esa tal "Senka"? ni la conocía

Todas sus preguntas se esfumaron de su mente al notar como un líquido rojo corría por su hombro derecho, proveniente de la mordida de su piel. Como si fuera un amante de la bebida aquel tipo succiono la sangre con desesperación.

Intento arañarle la cara o pegarle una patada entremedia de sus cojones, pero no pudo. Aquel tipo la sostenía con fuerza, para que no se mueva. La falda cada vez se le subía más ante las caricias poco censuradas que le daba ese desconocido.

"¡Genial, Flaky!...¡Vas a perder tu virginidad, con estés inepto, cara de enfermo!" La regaño una voz en su mente mientras sentía aquella lengua viscosa y áspera sobre su hombro herido.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- una voz, resonó ante los sollozos de la joven y los jadeos de ese tipo.  
El cuerpo robusto y fuerte que la aprisionaba voló por los aires golpeando contra la pared de cemento que yacía en el fondo de aquel callejón sin salida.

Aturdida cayó al suelo con rudeza. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un par de botas relucientes que brillaban pese a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Subió con su mirada hacia aquel traje militar que rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella. Se mantuvo estática con sus ojos bien abiertos al notar aquel perfil perfecto, pero no fue las fracciones principescas que poseía ese sujeto lo que le llamo la atención, sino aquellos intensos ojos color verde que brillaban con un brillo extraño. Raro. Terrorífico. Sombrío. Era lo que veía en aquel sujeto.

-¡Ja!. Con que después de todo si tenía guardián- rugió aquel tipo limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca ante el daño en sus órganos internos-¡Me la comeré!¡Pero primero te matare!

Ni siquiera alcanzo a levantarse cuando un objeto brilloso cortaba su piel dejaba sus órganos regados por el suelo. Sus ojos de color azul se apagaron al notar como la mano rustica se posaba en su frente y hacia un signo sobre ella.  
Lo había subestimado. Ese militar no era un humano.

Su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo sobre aquel charco de sangre que yacía en el suelo. La sangre de su cuerpo humano.  
Flaky se encontraba en shock, había visto una muerte. Mucho más sádica y terrorífica, que las que solían pasar en las películas de terror. Esa muerte era de verdad.  
Una rodilla en el suelo. Una cabeza inclinada. Una mirada profunda.  
Se encontraban frente a ella que miraba con sus ojos abiertos a ese militar.

-Permítame ser su guardián…Ama…-su voz profunda y seria la desconcertó.  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_"Permítame ser su guardián…Ama"_

_"Permítame ser su guardián…Ama"_

_"Permítame ser su guardián…Ama"_

-¿Q-qué?-soltó con un severo tic en su ceja derecha.

- Yo seré su guardián- hablo con respeto. Flaky lo miro sonriendo forzadamente, estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento segura, de que estaba en su casa dormida con su piyama de ositos, abrazada de su almohada y con la boca abierta, durmiendo, y a la vez teniendo ese tonto sueño. Pero unos labios toscos y masculinos sobre los suyos la hicieron abrir sus ojos con exclamación.

Ese…ese desconocido la estaba besando…

-Ahora el pacto ya está hecho, ama. La protegeré con mi vida de ahora en adelante- le dijo aquel peli verde mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con lentitud. La mirada atenta y curiosa de él se poso en ella y en su notorio tic en su ceja derecha.

.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO!¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE BESARME DE ESE MODO?!-grito plantando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla dura y firme de él. Era el colmo, primero un estúpido intentaba violarla, segundo su "salvador", le daba un beso sin siquiera presentarse o conocerla.

Molesta se levanto rápidamente acomodando su abrigo desgarrado, no sin antes darle un punta pie en pleno mentón antes de salir de aquel callejón y caminar a grandes zanjadas hacia su departamento.

Su rostro estaba hecho un tomate, mientras que su cabeza poseía varias venas a punto de explotar. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Y se conocía tanto a si misma que juraría que su cuerpo temblaba ante la bronca que poseía.

-¡ERES UNA DESCONCIDERADA!¡ME TOMO EL TRABAJO DE SALVAR TU TRASERO, Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS!-el grito a su espalda la hizo girarse con fuerza mientras alzaba una mano como amenaza.

-¡Tú fuiste el maldito pervertido que me besaste sin mi consentimiento!-gruño alzando su rostro hacia arriba sorprendiéndose ante lo cercano que yacía de ella, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Solo es el trato que hicimos!¡Si besas a la Senka, te trasformas inmediatamente en su propiedad!-gruño colérico, su paciencia era poca-Ademas…-agrego mirando de arriba abajo a aquella joven peli roja- ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres con más curvas!-soltó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su mentón victorioso.  
Un silencio sepulcral llego a sus oídos, por parte de la joven mujer.  
Abrió sus ojos sorprendido para ver la espalda de ella varias cuadras más adelante. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente, esa mocosa lo había ignorado. Pataleo con fuerza, como si fuera un niño berrinchudo.

-¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA MOCOSA!-grito alcanzándola rápidamente.

-Tú no vienes conmigo. Está bien, me salvaste, y te lo agradezco. Pero me importa poco quien sea esa tal Senka, yo no soy ella- aseguro segura de sus palabras apuntándolo acusadoramente- Solo soy una mujer normal, con un trabajo normal, una vida normal y una personalidad miedosa. Asique deja de seguirme si no quieres que llame…

-¡Cuidado!-grito el peli verde tomándola de la cintura para saltar hacia un techo cercano.  
Aturdida abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el robusto pecho de ese soldado. No lo había notado, pero su cuerpo olía a menta fresca.

-Valla con que ya has encontrado a la Senka- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola girar su cabeza, siendo aun sostenida por el peli verde.

Parado a un techo de distancias de ellos, se encontraba un joven con mirada juguetona. Lo miro con atención; su cabello rubio le hacía competencia a ese traje color amarillo que llevaba, su rostro aniñado lo hacía ver adorable pese a los rasgos de madurez que yacía en su mirada color zafiro.  
Era sin duda alguna, el joven más hermoso que había visto. Aunque si se confesaba a sí misma, el peli verde a su lado, tampoco debía envidiar mucho.

-Cuddles-llamo el peli verde seguido de una risa socarrona y segura de sí misma-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Pensé que debías estar entrenando ¿No?-Flaky podría notar cierto regaño en aquella frase.

-¡Ja!¿Y piensas que ese estúpido me podrá enseñar algo?-pregunto mostrando sus perfectos dientes brillantes.

-Eso debe. En fin…con respecto a tu pregunta-comenzó aferrando más su agarre sobre aquella frágil humana- Si, mocoso, ella es la Senka.  
Un asombro notorio se poso en el rostro aniñado del rubio al notarla allí. Había dejado sus entrenamientos, para ir a ver al peliverde, y por lo que entendía ya su objetivo estaba hecho. Las aletas de su nariz aspiraron con fuerza.

-Su olor es muy llamativo. Y más ahora que has hecho el pacto-comento saldando con gracia hacia su par mirándola con curiosidad.

-Mocoso, te recomiendo que te largues antes de que el inútil aparezca- ordeno firme posando su mirada a un lado.

-¡Si, si!¡Ya me voy!-exclamo berrinchudo, Flippy siempre era así con él- Pero antes quiero que nos presentes-soltó mirando a la peli roja con una sonrisa perfecta.  
Flaky no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar aquella simpatía y amabilidad. A pesar de que el joven era más chico que ella, poseía un encanto particular.

-Senka el es Cuddles, Cuddles ella es la Senka- soltó forzando una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Ahora que lo acordaba no le había preguntado su nombre a la humana.

El rubio y la peliroja lo miraron con sus ojos entre cerrados y varias gotas en su sien. ¿Acaso esa era su presentación?. Aun más nervioso ladeo su rostro hacia un lado, digno.

-No le has preguntado su nombre…¿Verdad?-le pregunto Cuddles, mirándolo con una mirada algo rara.  
Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Odiaba que aquel mocoso de pacotilla, lo conociera tan bien.

-Ni siquiera eso…Simplemente llego y me beso. Es un maldito degenerado, que no respeta a las mujeres- soltó molesta la peliroja saliendo de su agarre para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho molesta.

-Debí imaginarlo-rio el rubio en un murmullo mientras lo miraba con burla- Disculpe señorita…¿Cuál es su nombre?- tanto el rubio como el peliverde prestaron atención a la respuesta, claro que el ultimo lo hizo disimuladamente.

-Flaky Rublles, mucho gusto-se presento extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio.

-¡El gusto es mío!-exclamo aquel joven rodeándola con sus brazos mientras pegaba su mejilla a la suya-¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos, señorita Flaky!-comento antes de sacarla de su agarre, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

Familiarizada con ella, Flaky le contesto con otra igual.

-Ahora me largo- comento acomodando aquella capucha color amarilla sobre sus cabellos dorados- Por favor señorita Flaky, tenga paciencia con este demonio malhumorado. Suele ser muy testarudo cuando se lo propones. Llegando al punto de parecer un niño malcriado. ¡Auch!-exclamo llevando sus manos a su cabeza donde comenzaba a formarse un gran chichón color rojo, con lagrimas en los ojos se giro hacia el peli verde que elevaba su mano con amenaza-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-se quejo a punto de llorar.

-¡Por chismoso!-contesto molesto mirándolo con sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Cierra la boca, que digo la verdad!-se excuso como si fuera un niño escondiéndose detrás de la peli roja ante un posible coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Mocoso de cuarta!¡Vete de aquí antes que te pegue una patada en el culo!-exclamo molesto con varias venas en su frente, ese cabron se la estaba buscando.

-¡Señorita Flaky, por favor, sálveme!¡Ese demonio que está ahí!-grito dramático apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Quizás la mente de Flaky estaba alucinando, pero varias luces aparecieron de fondo al momento que el rubio se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas y lloriqueaba en su falda color negra-¡Es un maldito!-sollozos- ¡Me pateara hasta que no me pueda sentar por semanas!-mocos sobre su falda-¡SE LO ASEGURO SEÑORITA FLAKY!¡ES UN DESALMADO A LA HORA DE PATEAR CULOS, DE NIÑOS BUENOS COMO YO!- grito alzando su vista hacia el horizonte dramático, mientras mocos y lagrimas caían sobre su piel clara, al momento que el sol del atardecer aclaraba sus lagrimas y ojos color azul.

-¿De dónde mierda salió ese atardecer?-pregunto desconcertado Flippy dejando caer sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo. Nadie le creería su escenita. Sonando sus dedos preparado para darle la paliza de su vida a ese chamaco.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino al elevar su mirada y encontrarse con una imagen que lo dejo estático.  
De la nada un aura de batalla salía del cuerpo de Flaky, prometiendo dar una paliza al que se acercara al joven entre sus brazos. Se detuvo en seco al momento que tragaba pesadamente. Podría jurar que aquel joven rubio se había trasformado en un niño en los brazos de su madre, o mejor dicho en los brazos de Flaky. Ya que sollozaba a moco tendido sobre sus brazos, mientras lo miraba con burla infinita.

-¡Mocoso del demonio!¡Te pateare tanto que no podrás ni…-su frase quedo a la mitad al recibir un puñetazo en toda la quijada que lo mando a volar hacia el suelo duro del pedimento.

-¡DEJA DE AMENAZARLO, FLIPPY!¡No vez que es más chico que tú!-le grito desde arriba del techo la peli roja mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Eso!.¡No vez que soy más chico que tu, imbécil!-grito desde el techo aquel rubio, mientras le mostraba la lengua con burla, si no estaría abrazado de una de las piernas de la peli roja, le lanzaría una piedra entre medio de las cejas por cabron.

Pero si lo hacía posiblemente caería Flaky con él, y no pensaba tener que recibir otro golpe por parte de la peli roja.

-¡En fin!. Debo irme…El maestro Lumpy, vendrá a buscarme si no me encuentras con los demás- comento elevándose mientras veía a la peli roja a su par. Tomándola con delicadeza la bajo del techo y la poso a la par del peli verde que lo fulmino con la mirada, y sostenía su mano para no golpearlo- Nos vemos pronto señorita Flaky. Volveré mañana para ver si este inútil no la mato o la hirió- se despidió besando su mejilla con un beso sonoro. Le encanto el sonrojo que tomaron sus mejillas al hacerlo.

Sin duda, la Senka de Flippy era una criatura adorable.

-¡Adiós, bestia!- se despidió a una distancia prudente del peli verde.  
Tanto Flippy como Flaky vieron como desapareció por los techos mientras daba saltos altos y extraordinario, sin duda incapaces de hacer por una persona común.

El ruido de las tripas por parte de ella, hicieron que tanto él como ella mirar su estomago.  
Flaky avergonzada, saco de su bolso su billetera color morado – Ven, acompáñame a comprar algo- pidió mirando con una sonrisa al peli verde que sin más la siguió en silencio.

* * *

Dejo la bolsa color amarillo sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras prendía la luz de la sala de estar. Tiro las llaves junto con su bolso sobre la mesa ratona, con pereza bajo el cierre de sus botas mientras se sacaba los calcetines y los hacia una bolita el uno con el otro. Los lanzo a un lado de la sala con descuido.  
Se giro y encontró a el peli verde a un lado parado con las tres bolsas en sus manos, forzó una sonrisa mientras lo veía analizar el departamento con la curiosidad de un perro. ¿Acaso era su imaginación o Flippy estaba olfateando a su alrededor?. Que descortés.

-Deja las bolsas encima de la mesa. Me tienes que explicar todo, si no quieres que te eche de mi casa.- soltó atando su largo y rojizo cabello en una coleta alta.

-Siéntate- sonaba como una orden por lo que ella lo hizo mirándolo curiosa- Primero que nada dime una cosa: ¿Crees en los demonios?-la pregunta la desconcertó, pero asintió segura de si misma.

Desde pequeña, cuando iba a la iglesia con el fin de aprender sobre la fe una frase rodeaba su mente: Si creía en Dios, también debía creer el Diablo. Si creía en los ángeles, también debía creer en los demonios. ¿No?  
Además, la mamá de su amiga le había dado varias pruebas de su existencia. Al ser curiosa, Amy, la madre de Giggles. La llevo a investigar sobre esas criaturas tan mitológicas, por lo que al interesarse tanto la habían contratado una organización que se especializaba en ellos.

-Está bien. Yo y Cuddles, somos demonios. El sujeto que te ataco era un demonio-aseguro cortante, siempre iba al grano en las explicaciones, y esa vez no sería la excepción- En nuestra sociedad, yace la leyenda de las "Senkas". Las Senkas, son mujeres capaces de dar vitalidad, poder e inmortalidad, a los demonios. En todos los casos suelen reencarnar en mujeres humanas, por lo que es fácil para un demonio matarlas. Sin embargo es muy difícil encontrarlas. Hasta ahora únicamente han encontrado dos en total, incluyéndote.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ese demonio que me ataco, se dio cuenta de que era una de ellas?-pregunto sorprendida ante tal descubrimiento.

-Si…fue por eso que te quería matar. Deseaba tu carne para tener más años de vida- aquello la petrifico. ¿Su carne?.-Hasta hace unos siglos yo al igual que la mayoría de los demonios, no creía en esas leyendas. Pero una vez que vi cuando encontraron a la primera Senka, lo note. Era abrumador el poder que brindaba y la fortaleza que podía ofrecer-comento algo pensativo con su mirada perdida en ese envoltorio de aluminio que minutos antes había tenido una hamburguesa grande- Cuando murió esa Senka, el demonio encargado de ser su guardián, quemo su cuerpo con el fin de que nadie aprovechara su poder, aun después de muerta.

-Pero…¿Cómo estás seguro de que yo soy una Senka?-pregunto curiosa mientras detenía a medio camino su bebida. Él poso sus profundos ojos jade en ella.

- Tu esencia y espíritu no son comunes para una humana común- cito concentrándose en aquellos ojos color sangre que lo miraban con atención- Con solo notar como aquel demonio se puso loco al probar un trago de tu sangre, puedo darme cuenta de ello.

El terror se apodero de ella al recordar a ese demonio. Le había causado horror, repugnancia. En verdad estaba en peligro. Y si de algo estaba segura era de que no debía dejar que Flippy se marche de su lado. Quería vivir. Aun le quedaba vida, tenía sueños que quería cumplir, metas por lograr. No quería morir.

Y si aquel demonio le prometía seguridad, lo aceptaría. A pesar que aquello sonara una locura en su interior. Lo aceptaría.

-Flippy…-llamo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas blancas. El peli verde dejo de comer su cuarta hamburguesa para mirarla sorprendido- Protégeme. Por favor…  
Pidió victima de la desesperación. Aquel peli verde alzo su mirada mostro seriedad en sus ojos al verla llorar de esa manera.

¿Tanto apreciaba su vida, como para dejar a un lado su orgullo?

¿Tanto terror tenia a morir?

Mostro una sonrisa de lado. Arrogante. Superior. Mientras asentía en silencio y le extendía una servilleta para que se limpiara sus mejillas.

-Te protegeré Senka- dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-No…. me llames así…-contesto ella calmando sus sollozos. Confundió, el peli verde la miro curioso- Llámame…llámame Flaky…-pidió mientras bebía un trago de su bebida con fuerza, calmando el llanto.  
Sin poderlo evitar el rostro del demonio, mostro una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Como lo ordene, Flaky- contesto comiendo la última hamburguesa que quedaba en la bolsa.  
La peli roja extendió su mano hacia la bolsa, con el fin de saciar aquel vacio que yacía en su estomago. El llanto no ayudaba, se dijo mentalmente. Mediante la explicación y el llanto, no había podido probar ni un bocado de comida.

Pero su mano no toco más que el vacio. La corrió a un lado, a otro. Rodeo el contorno interior. Nada.

Nada.

Miro al frente notando como el peli verde se lamia los dedos y sonreía satisfecho. A su lado varios envoltorios de hamburguesa estaban como muestra de su crimen.

-¡Ah!¡Que rico que estuvo!-exclamo llenito y contento-¡Hacia horas que no comía de esa manera!  
Ante la mirada fija de ella, él abrió sus para posarlos en ella. Y casi se tira un pedo, al ver el aura oscura que la rodeaba, sus cabellos rojos se movían con fuerza a su alrededor haciéndola ver mucho más demoniaca que muchos demonios que conocía.

¿Era seguro que esa mujer era humana?

Asustado se cayó de la silla de sopetón, al ver como ella arrugaba la bolsa vacía y se la alanzaba con unas fuerzas no propias de ella.

-F-L-I-P-P-Y- deletreo ella haciéndolo que sus músculos se tensaran. Le daba miedo, y el miedo no era muy propio de él- Te comiste toda la comida…-susurro haciéndolo llorar interiormente.  
-¡MALDITO GLOTÓN!-grito a toda garganta antes de lanzarle la mesa sobre su cabeza, dejándolo tumbado en el piso, viendo varias estrellas en el techo de yeso del departamento.-¡Eres un desconsiderado!¡Me voy a dormir!. ¡Duerme en el sofá, ni loca pienso dejarte dormir en mi cama pervertido glotón!- grito desde el pasillo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Era el colmo. Lo dejaba entrar en su casa, le compraba una ración extra para que no se comiera su ración, y el mal agradecido lo hacía.

Respiro profundo mientras se acobijaba bajo las mantas. Ella no era así. No se molestaba rápidamente, pero la presión y la tensión que tuvo ese día la llevo tratar mal al peli verde. Debía agradecerle por salivarla, no debía sacar su frustración con él.

-Mañana mismo….se lo agradeceré…-se dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

**Lo sé, lo sé. El caracter de Flaky no es tan fiel a como se representa en la serie, pero es mi fic asique la quiero igual =D. **

**En su relacion con Flippy, la quise hacer diferente a como suelen representarla en muchas historias, quise que su relacion no empezara con un arcoiris saliendo del trasero de un unicorio : (es decir: Dulce). Quise representarla como una mas activa y algo alocada.**

**Cuddles, se me ocurrio introducirlo en la historia en el mismo capitulo que Flippy, ya veran porque más adelante. Ademas, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es uno de los mas alegres. Por lo que me llamo la atencion reflejar su actitud juguetona y juvenil en este fic.**

**Posiblemente debo mejorar, pero lo hare con el tiempo gracias a su ayuda. :)**

**Agradezco nuevamente a , me tome el detalle de leer sus historias. Soy una seguidora más *o* jaja.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Aclaracion: los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Mondo Media.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza al recibir los rayos del sol en su cara. Se giro a un lado, escondiéndose entre la calidez de las mantas, quería seguir durmiendo, era sábado, no tenía que trabajar y estaba algo cansada. No quería levantarse.

Estiro su brazo hacia un lado más dormida que despierta, pero algo duro la recibió en vez de su cómodo colchón. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero al encontrarse con el peli verde roncando a su lado, con sus brazos abrazados al acolchado como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo entendio.

¿Quién le había dado el permiso para acostarse en su dulce y cómoda camita?

Se destapo completamente y poso las plantas de sus pies sobre la cadera de ese demonio perezoso. Ayudándose con la mesa de luz lo impulso fuera de su cama como si de un perro se tratara. El ruido seco de su cabeza golpear contra él suelo se escucho antes que la imponente y gran figura del soldado se levantara rodeada por un aura de batalla.

-Mocosa de mierda…¿Quién te crees que eres para patearme de esa manera?-gruño con voz áspera haciendo brillas sus ojos color jade.

-¡¿Y QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA ACOSTARTE EN MI CAMA SIN MI PERMISO?!-grito a todo pulmón sin ni siquiera impórtales que a quien le gritaba era un demonio que la podría matar con un dedo.

En las mañanas se levantaba con un humor poco propio de ella, por lo que se desquitaría con ese sujeto pervertido.

-¡¿Dónde querías que duerma?!¡¿En el sofá?!-pregunto molesto apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Esa Senka, le sacaba de quicio-¡No soy un perro!-gruño como uno, mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido. Su fuerte y afilada mandibula estaba apretada con fuerza, pero su expresión se relajo al notar lo que traía puesto.

Un camisón de seda color negro, con tirantes finos. Llegándole a un poco por debajo del muslo, terminando con leves bordes color gris. Su cuerpo se tenso, mientras que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. El olor a fresas llego a su nariz, cuando ella ladeo su cabello a un lado y lo miro molesta. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir al ver el comienzo de sus senos emerger por el escote en "V" que poseía ese pequeño pedazo de tela. Era apetitosa.

-¡Ya me canse!¡Te largas de mi habitación, antes de….-se detuvo en seco al notar la manera en como la miraba aquel demonio de ojos esmeralda.

Su garganta se seco al ver como las aletas de su nariz se movian con fuerza. La sangre surgió con prisa a sus mejillas, que descaradamente se sonrojaron. Esa mirada, era extraña, jamás la habían visto de esa manera. Pero su rostro se puso a un más rojo al notar como la lengua de Flippy mojaba sus labios perfectos mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban sin abandonar su ceño fruncido.

Su respiración se acelero, podía sentir esa intensa sensación en su estomago. Pero no dejaba de mirar el rostro perfecto de aquel ser. No le importaba que se encontrara en camisón frente a él….

Esperen…¡SE ENCONTRABA EN CAMISON FRENTE A ÉL!

Importándole poco y nada que aquel hombre pesara más que ella le lanzo una patada en el medio de su rostro. Juraría que su golpe le había dolido más a ella que a él, eso podría explicar porque se levanto de prisa y la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-gruño como un perro con rabia y pulgas.

-¡SAL DE MI HABITACION, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito a todo pulmón histérica mientras se tapaba con el acolchado color rosa y lanzaba cualquier cosa que poseía en su mano.

Esquivando "Los súper ataques" de Flaky, Flippy huyo hacia la sala de estar mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz.

Definitivamente, esa Senka, no sería como la anterior que había cuidado. Su mirada color esmeralda se opaco levemente al recordar a su antigua Ama. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Casi…doscientos…

¿Cómo soporto todos esos años sin ella?

No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella estaba bien donde estaba. Muerta. Muerta en aquel mundo terrenal, pero Viva en sus recuerdos y mente.

_"-¿Qué te llama la atención de los humanos, Flippy?-"_

_"-Todo…Su manera de pensar, su forma de actuar…Todo de ellos me llama la atención-"_

_"-¿Quieres convertirte en uno?-la pregunta lo desconcertó. Dejo de mirar el césped para mirar ese par de ojos color mar; lo volvían loco- Si fueses un humano, y yo sería una mujer común y corriente. Podríamos vivir juntos, los dos, solos en nuestro mundo normal…-"_

-¡Flippy! ¿Quieres tomar café o chocolate caliente?-la voz chillona de la peli roja lo saco de aquel recuerdo en el que se encontraba. Toco su frente dándose cuenta que estaba jadeando con fuerza, estaba sudando helado.

Hacía tiempo que no la recordaba con aquella intensidad. Algo dentro suyo le dolió, la había estado olvidando durante un largo tiempo. Se sintió culpable. Ella no merecía ser olvidada, ni mucho más después de lo que había hecho por él.

-¡Flippy!¡Te estoy hablando!-apareció detrás de él la peliroja, regañándolo como si fuera su mamá; con un delantal atado en su fina cintura; un pañuelo en su cabeza y un fino ceño fruncido por arriba de sus ojos.

-¿Eh?...-contesto desconcertado girándose hacia ella, mirándola con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo ante la diferencia de altura.

Ella estaba a punto de regañarlo por no prestarle atención, pero se cayó al notar un brillo extraño en aquella mirada intensa. Se llevo una mano a sus labios, antes de mirarlo con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Flippy?-pregunto con un tono tan aniñado e inocente que Flippy tuvo que revisar si era verdadero. Y como se lo esperaba, era puro, la preocupación más pura y sincera que había visto en su larga existencia.

-Si…Me siento bien…-contesto medio ido, mirándola con seriedad. Antes de que él pudiera contestar algo más, los labios de la mujer se alzaron mostrando una abierta sonrisa.

Se tomo unos segundos para apreciarla. Flaky desde que se conocían, hace unas horas, jamás le había sonreído o mostrado alegre frente a él. Por lo que verla de esa manera lo desconcertaba.

-¡Siéntate aquí!-ordeno inflando sus cachetes con reclamo al verlo parado sin hacer nada-Come bien, si no quieres desmayarte por faltas de energía…

-No soy un niño, para que me regañes Flaky- contesto por primera vez llamándola por su nombre en una situación común.

-¿Acaso me importa?-pregunto mientras revolvía unos huevos revueltos sobre el sartén- Todo cuerpo debe tener energía, y para eso debe comer bien… Seas demonio o humano, igual debes comer…¿Me entendiste?

Algo molesto tomo el tenedor y comenzó a pinchar con fuerza ese tocino cocido. No le agradaba que lo traten de esa manera tan...cuidadosa. No estaba acomtumbrado a tal trato.

La televisión comenzó a sonar cuando Flaky la prendió con el control remoto. Tanto ella como Flippy mantenía su mirada atenta a sus desayunos, pero cuando la locutora del canal de medios matutino comenzó a hablar la peli roja detuvo en seco su tenedor para mirar hacia el aparato.

-_**Estamos fascinados con el rumor que rodea todos los medios…**_- provoco tensión la mujer de cabellos terquezas.

-**_¿Y cuál es ese rumor?_**-pregunto el co-conductor mientras sostenía su celular en su mano derecha y sonreía a la cámara con su dentadura perfectamente acomodada.

-**_Según parece el gran cantante "Demon", dará un concierto en la ciudad "Happy Tree", este fin de semana. ¿Puedes creerlo?_**- exclamo exageradamente aquella mujer mostrando en pantalla el perfil en la red social de tan famoso cantante.

-_"Pienso hacer el concierto en esa ciudad y quedarme unos días. Me han dicho que esa ciudad es fantástica para descansar y relajarse de las emociones estresantes que conlleva a ser un cantante de este prestigio"_-Leyó en voz alta el co-conductor mientras la tribuna allí cercana, emitía gritos femeninos y escandalosos.

-_**¡Esto es fantástico!¡Como envidio a las mujeres de esa ciudad!¡Lo tendrán para ellas durante un largo tiempo!**_-exclamo exagerada la conductora mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza.

Flippy rio sonoramente, esa mujer estaba loca. Mira que ponerse así únicamente por un estúpido cantante. Termino de comer su desayuno y extendió su plato vacio para pedir otro, pero nadie lo recibió.

-¿Uh?- La peli roja no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Dispuesto a levantarse de su comodo asiento por comida, se levanto de su silla y prosiguió hacia el baño de la peli roja.

Sin ni siquiera golpear entro golpeándose con una intensa nueve de vapor. Al ver la silueta que se movía rápidamente por debajo de las gotas del grifo, Flaky se estaba duchando.

Como todo un macho de la casa, se cruzo de brazos y miro firme hacia la cortina de baño. Él era el hombre en esa casa, por lo que Flaky debía acatar sus órdenes.

-¡Flaky, quiero más comida!-grito por sobre el ruido de las gotas caer. Noto como el cuerpo detrás de la cortina se tensaba al escuchar su voz.

-_¡Ja, reconoce mi autoridad!_-Pensó arrogante, mientras alzaba su pecho con orgullo masculino.

Silencio…

.

.

.

Más silencio…

.

.

.

-F…L…I…P…P…Y…-una voz por detrás de la cortina se escucho haciendo que se tense del susto. Nervioso dio varios pasos hacia atrás víctima del terror.

Una ola de acondicionadores, esponjas con forma de patito y jabones mojados, llego a su cabeza como un puntería digna de un lanzador de primera.

-¡Detente, loca de mierda!-gruño haciendo un escudo con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Lárgate de aquí pervertido!- grito desde el baño haciendo que el peli verde se quedara tendido en el suelo del pasillo.

-Sin duda… está loca….-murmuro temeroso mirando con horror la puerta.

Un ruido chillón llamo su atención. Curioso y rascando su nuca se acerco al bolso color negro que yacía encima de la mesita ratona. Saco el celular de Flaky que no dejaba de destrozarle los tímpanos con esa musiquita horrenda.

-Hola…-contesto con voz seca.

-_¿Qué?...Me confundí de numero lo siento_- dijo una voz suave del otro lado haciéndolo levantar una ceja.

-¡Hmpn, como digas!-exclamo apretando el botón rojo que yacía a un lado.

No pasaron ni dos segundo que nuevamente esa musiquita le jodio los tímpanos. ¿A quién mierda le gustaba ese ritmo absurdo e infantil?

-¿Qué?-gruño molesto escuchando la exclamación del otro lado-¡De vuelta tú!-dijo descortés frunciendo su ceño.

-_Disculpa…¿Este es el celular de Flaky?_-le pregunto aquella voz femenina.

-Si…Pero ella no te puede contestar porque me está bailando "La macarena" con un traje de lancería erótica-contesto como si dijera que el cielo es azul.

-_¡¿Flaky, Que?!_-grito alarmada del otro lado aquella voz de muchacha.

-Me está bailando semi desnuda, mientras viste un traje de gatita. ¿Algún problema con eso?-pregunto descortés conteniéndose una sonrisa de lado. Si la peli roja lo escuchaba decir eso lo mandaría de una patada a dormir afuera con su fuerza de elefante que tenia.

-¡_¡¿Quién eres?!. ¡Te advierto que si tienes secuestrada a mi amiga, la pagaras muy caro infeliz!_-grito alarmada la joven del otro lado. Flippy se contuvo de soltar una carcajada ahora entendía de donde se había contagiado ese carácter la peli roja.

-Sí, soy un secuestrador. Pienso disfrutarla, luego matarla y comerme sus intestinos. Pero antes quiero que me haga un licuado de fresas, por lo que la dejare vivir un tiempo más- aseguro con una mirada tan sarcástica y burlona que agradecía que la mocosa del otro lado del teléfono no lo viera.

-_¡FLAKY!¡OH, POR DIO¡S!¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA, MALDITO?!_- tuvo que correr a un lado el aparato para que sus oídos no sangraran.

-Hasta ahora nada, pero…le hare algo muy feo si no haces lo que te digo-murmuro como si fuera un mafioso de las calles bravas de Italia.

-¡_Esta bien, está bien!¡Hare lo que quieras!_- grito asustada a punto del llanto aquella pobre muchacha.

-Quiero que…-su voz se volvió grave mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aprecia en sus fracciones perfectas, llegando al punto de parecer demente- ¡Bailes como gusano por quince minutos!-exclamo berrinchudo soltando una carcajada al aire mientras veía divertido el aparato en su mano.

-_¡¿Estás loco o qué?_!-el chillido del otro lado lo hizo reír con ganas mientras se lanzaba al suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

-Anda baila…o la peli roja muere…-hablo secamente intentando contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada sonora.

-_Está bien…está bien. Pero…No le hagas nada a mi amiga…_-murmuro aquella joven oz asustada.

-¿Estas bailando?-pregunto mostrando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios duros y toscos.

-_Si…¡Sí!_-escucho del otro lado la voz algo jadeante-_¡Estoy bailando!¿Puedes verme?_

No pudo evitarlo más se arrodillo en el suelo mientras soltaba una risa exagerada en el auricular de ese aparato tan moderno.

-¿Flippy, que estás haciendo?-le pregunto una voz que detuvo su ataque de risa.

-Na-nada…-balbuceo escondiendo el aparato detrás de su espalda, como si fuera un niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto curiosa intentado ver por detrás de esa cara de niño bueno, que le estaba poniendo. Ella entre cerro sus ojos, hasta pestañaba varias veces para parecer más angélicas-¡Te ordeno que me muestres que tienes ahí atrás!-exclamo molesta.

A contra de su voluntad las manos del peli verde salieron de su espalda para mostrar el aparato que vibraba ante los gritos por parte de la muchacha al otro lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-gruño la mujer tomando el aparato con rudeza-¡Hola!¡Hola Giggles!¿Como estas?¿Yo?¿Por qué preguntas?¡Yo estoy bien!¿Por qué tendrías que llamar a la policía?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia, prometiendo con la mirada una paliza nada bonita para el peli verde, le dio la espalda mientras cepillaba su largo y rojizo cabello- ¡Estoy bien, Giggles! Un amigo contesto el teléfono, y por lo visto le gusta hacer bromitas de más gusto- Flippy podría jurar que su muerte estaba escrita al verla posar sus ojos en él con seriedad- ¡Oye, Giggles!¿Te enteraste lo del concierto?-pregunto más emocionada que antes-¡Si, lo sé!¿Iremos juntas?¡Estupendo!-exclamo saltando levemente-¿Eh?¿Quieres encontrarte ahora?. ¿En qué lugar?¿Cual?¡Genial, allí estaré!¡Nos vemos!-se despidió antes de correr hacia su cuarto.

Flippy alzo una ceja curioso mientras asomaba cabeza para husmear que es lo que hacía. Pero como resultado obtuvo un severo zapatazo entre medio de sus cejas.

-¡Pervertido, deja de espiarme!-gruño desde el interior de la habitación.

-¡Ya te dije que a mí no me gustan las mocosas como tú!-gruño sobando la pequeña marca roja que había dejado aquel pequeño zapatito.

-¡Entonces deja de ser un pervertido!-grito colocándose una campera liviana.

-¿Adonde piensas ir?-le pregunto desde afuera de la habitación.

-Pienso ir a tomar un helado con una amiga. Ya que tú la asustaste y está preocupada- contesto saliendo de su cuarto ya vestida.

-Bien, vamos- dijo sin dudar parándose de un salto.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto inocentemente viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta.

-A tomar un helado. Dijiste que saldrías a tomar un helado con tu amiga- contesto con simpleza abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

-Pero tú no iras…¿Verdad?-dijo desconfiada mirándolo con sus ojos entre cerrados. ¿Acaso tenía que aguantarlo todo el día?

- Si. Mi deber como guardián es cuidarte todo el tiempo…- aseguro firme y serio.

Ella lo miro desconcertada. ¿Acaso la ducha era el único lugar en el que se podía despegar de él?

-Inclusive tengo que bañarme contigo, por tu seguridad. Pero he notado que aquello te molesta, por lo que no lo puedo hacer…-como si leyera sus pensamientos él la miro serio.

Un aura de tristeza y melancolía la rodeo, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran a un lado de su cuerpo. Era su fin, su vida social había terminado. Su vida normal e independiente, se había ido al desague.

-¡Anda, camina!¡No pienso esperarte todo el día!-gruño tomándola de la cintura para cargar el cuerpo sin alma de aquella ex-mujer normal. Parecía una muñeca, no pesaba más de lo imaginaba, e inclusive menos. Debia manejar su alimentacion, estaba enterado que las humanas solian dejar de comer por tomar una fachada falsa de belleza. Y él como buen guardian que era no dejaria que su ama, adelgazara a proposito o involuntariamente.

-Mi…mi…vida…termino…-decía una y otra vez mientras veía el techo con una mirada vacía.

Aquel demonio, se le había pegado como pulga.

* * *

-_No podre ir al baño tranquila, estando al tanto de que él estará escuchando cada sonido que haga por detrás de la puerta_- pensaba melancólica con varias lagrimitas en sus ojos-¡No merezco esto!.¡Nadie pidió un demonio perfecto como perro guardián!.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!-gruño molesto. Aquella chiquilla lo sacaba de su juicio.

-¡No puedo!. Sabes lo molesto que es tener dos ojos en ti-exclamo algo triste- Me hace sentir incomoda y pequeña-se confesó subiendo sus hombros, con temor- Me hace ver miedosa y…y asustadiza…-dijo con su mirada baja.

Flippy simplemente la miro con sus ojos abiertos. Esa humana era rara, pero sobre todo muy singular. Las ansias de conocer aun más a los humanos, lo rodearon cuando sintió como unos pequeños bracitos rodeaban su tórax. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso Flaky lo estaba abrazando?

-¡Lo siento!-exclamo desde el fondo de su ser. El peli verde se mantuvo estático sin siquiera rodearla con sus brazos.

Simplemente, viendo como las lagrimas caían por esas mejillas perfectas-¡Me he portado como una desconsiderada contigo! Y la verdad…¡Y la verdad es que yo no soy así!...Soy una mujer miedosa, tímida, pero sobre todo… buena. Soy muy inocente como para ver la maldad de las personas. Soy muy inocente como para entender ciertas cosas…Pero…pero contigo…-balbuceo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Flippy podría jurar que si no fuera demonio, sus mejillas se sonrojarían, al verla de aquella manera. Se veía, vulnerable. Distinta a la mujer gruñona y vulgar que había conocido- No he sido tal como soy…Te regaño por cosas sin sentido…cuando…cuando en realidad tendría que agradecerte por haberme salvado…-aseguro respirando agitada- ¡Gracias, Flippy!¡Gracias por salvarme!-

Gratitud. Calidez. Confianza. Era todo lo que pudo sentir Flippy en ese momento. Sonara graciosos proviniendo de un demonio, pero sus brazos la rodearon con anhelación. Por segunda vez en su vida, anhelaba la calidez, la salvación y el perdón.

-¡Tonta!-regaño medio serio medio de broma. Flaky elevo sus ojos hacia él algo confundida- Yo soy tu guardián…Siempre estuvo destinado, desde que naciste tu destino estuvo planeado…No tienes que agradecer nada, soy lo que soy. Tu eres lo que eres…-Aseguro con palabras firmes mientras la atraía más hacia la dureza de su pecho- Tampoco tienes que culparte tu comportamiento. Debido a que ese comportamiento es tu verdadero ser…Eres una Senka…No eres una humana normal…Nunca lo fuiste…- la acomodo más a su cuerpo mientras sonreía con arrogancia- Siempre te escondiste en un carácter no muy propio de ti. Es normal que con mi aparición emergieras de esa manera. Siempre tímida, cabizbaja, miedosa…esas eran las cualidades por las que te escondías entre la multitud de humanos…

-Flippy…-murmuro perdida entre esas selvas salvajes que eran sus ojos.

-¡Flippy!-el grito chillón los hizo separarse con un rotundo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Notorios en los de ella, casi invisible en los de él-¡Vaya que saliste rapidito!-dijo con picardía el rubio al momento que se posaba a su par, bajando del árbol en el que estaba.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, mocoso?-pregunto fulminándolo con su mirada verde. Cuddles agradeció que las mirada no mataran, porque sino él estaría muerto hace rato.

- Jodiendo la existencia de los demás…¿Qué te puedo decir? Es lo que me encanta hacer-rio burlón viendo el entrecejo de su hermano postizo-¡Siéntete afortunado, hoy es tu día!

-¡Lárgate si no quieres que te mate!-grito a punto de tener un derrame cerebral ante tanto cabreo.

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!-lo intento calmar viendo como la peli roja intentaba detenerlo posándose frente a él- Solo vine a ver a la señorita Flaky. Quería saber si estaba vivía después de tener a un tonto como tu cuidándola…-se burlo mostrando una sonrisa aun más grande al verlo crujir sus dientes con fuerza. Le gustaba joder a ese peli verde.

-¡Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto, enano!-gruño como un animal enjaulado mirándolo con rencor.

-¿Ah?¿Porque tendría que tenerlo?-pregunto irónico, mirándolo desinteresadamente. Sabía muy bien que ese hombre delante de él lo había criado y cuidado desde pequeño, lo aceptaba, lo veía como a un padre en ocasiones, pero siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor a quien le encantaba joder.

-¡Mal agradecido…Te voy a…-alzando su puño listo para plantarlo en la cara angelical de ese mocoso. Se detuvo al percibir una suave fragancia en sus fosas nasales.  
Ignorando por completo al rubio elevo su rostro olfateando con rudeza. El rubio al igual que él dejo su infantil pelea para posarse a su par y olfatear junto con él.

-¿Hueles eso?-pregunto Cuddles borrando por primera vez su sonrisa burlona.

-Sí…Parece ser que otra Senka anda por este parque- murmuro ronco. Dos Senka en un lugar era raro.

-¿Eh?¿Otra Senka?-pregunto Flaky buscando hacia los lados curiosa-¿Dónde está?

-Se dirige hacia aquí…- soltó sorprendido Cuddles, aspirando con fuerza. Ese olor a rosas lo estaba mareando.

-¿Sera un ataque?-pregunto Flippy desconcertado- Flaky no salgas de mi vista-ordeno serio, un ataque significaba que debía matar a cuanta cosa se le ponga en frente, con tal de proteger a su Senka.

-¡Giggles!¡Aquí estoy!-salió gritando alzando sus manos hacia una peli rosa a lo lejos.  
El cuerpo del peli verde se tenso al verla hacer eso. Con sus ojos entrecerrados Flippy la miro forzando una sonrisa- ¿Acaso no entendió lo que le dije?-se pregunto a punto de caer en estado de coma. Su trabajo no sería fácil, teniendo a Flaky como Senka.

-¡Flaky, me tenias preocupada!-grito chillonamente aquella jovencita rodeándola en un abrazo efusivo.

-Si lo siento lo que sucede es que unos amigos se están quedando en casa…y…y…jeje…atendieron el teléfono…hehe-

No le salía mentir, ni le salía mirar a esas dos joyas color rosas que tenía como ojos la peli rosa.

-¡Entiendo! Pero me preocupaste…-dijo dulcemente, como la caracterizaba.

-Si…¡Je! Lo siento mucho-se disculpo rascando su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice- Ven que te presento a mis ami…-

-¡Mucho gusto soy Cuddles!-exclamo efusivo el rubio apareciendo por detrás de la joven mujer-Ahora… ¡Ven!-sin ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre, la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y beso sus labios con energía. Tanto los ojos de la peli rosa, como los de Flaky y Flippy (Que había aparecido con un aire de batalla rodeándolo) se encontraban abiertos de par en par, viendo como ese rubio cerraba sus ojos con goce.

Luego de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dos perlar rosas que lo miraban sorprendidas y desconcertadas. Bajo una rodilla al suelo mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente. Tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas sonrió con caballerosidad.

-Por favor Senka….Déjeme ser su guardián…- dijo serio ante su palabra y decidido en su mente juvenil.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? El dulce y adorable Cuddles, es un guardian al igual que Flippy... **

**Ni que decir de la tierna Senka que eligio. Giggles es tan adorable cuando no anda ligando con todos los chicos de la serie =D...**

**Con el tiempo se iran lentamente aclarando las dudas que rondan en el tema de las Senkas y todo eso. pero por ahora comenzare a introducir los personajes de a poco, a su debido tiempo. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios. Sukima Moe, fue la primera en comentar esta historia por lo que aprecio mucho ese detalle :)  
**

** Sobre todo a Saori Bell, encerio su comentario influyo mucho en este capitulo. Intente bajar y disminuir los comentarios vulgares y pocos finos que habian en él. Prometo hacer los demas capitulos más interesantes y mas exquisitos :3...En verdad me disculpo, si el capitulo anterior incomodo o algo a los lectores (¡Gomen! :D)  
**

**Pero sobre todo...¡Gracias Saori Bell y Sukima Moe! :D. Es muy importante para mi recibir recibir ese tipo de comentarios, me ayudan a crecer más mi escritura :3**

**Pero les agradezcos a todos aquellos que dedican su tiempo a esta historia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 3

** DemOniC LoVe**

** Chapter 3**

-Ah…-recobro el aliento Giggles mirándolo con su dulce rostro de niña sorprendida. Cuddles percibió aquella frescura latente que emanaba aquella humana.

Tan atrayente y adictiva, que se descubrió sonriendo gustoso ante el goce que tenían sus sentidos demoníacos Era el poder puro de una reencarnación poderosa, cautivado, sonrió cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!-el grito potente del peli verde, lo hizo mirarlo con una sonrisa burlesca, pero sin darle aviso ya el soldado se encontraba planteándole un puñetazo en su cara de niño malcriado. Lo vieron volar hasta estrellar con un gran árbol de roble que yacía a unos metros de distancia. A una velocidad imposible de ver a los ojos humanos, Flippy se encontró en frente suyo, mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe.

Flaky y Giggles, miraron horrorizadas como aquel militar levantaba con facilidad del cuello al joven rubio. Mientras lo miraba con una seriedad absoluta, un leve apretón y la arteria del rubio se destrozaría con facilidad.

-¿Eres estúpido?-pregunto secamente, posando su fría mirada jade sobre la de color zafiro- Te dije que no lo hagas. Pero me desobedeciste…-regaño sin borrar su expresión borde y tono helado.

-Sabes…sabes que soy…soy impulsivo…-se excuso con el poco aire que le permitía obtener aquella mano grande que sostenía su garganta. Su mirada color zafiro, clara y viva, se poso en aquella jovencita peli rosa que miraba algo asustada la escena, una sonrisa rara llego a su cara. No era de burla o sarcasmo, como las que solía mostrar, ni siquiera una de simpatía o gentileza; Era una de alegría. Jamás en su larga vida, pero corta existencia como demonio, había sentido aquella sensación tan reconfortante, ni siquiera cuando fue un pequeño niño que aparentaba cuatro años. Sin poderlo evitar cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía como un tonto adolescente.

¿Es que acaso no lo era?

Aun era un adolescente un adolescente inmaduro e inmortal, pero al fin y al cabo un adolescente Miro sumergido en su trance a aquel hombre que sostenía su cuello; Le faltaban siglos para ser como él. Un demonio completo.

Su existencia se basaba en ello; ser un demonio completo. Poderoso, manipulador y , sobre todo, malvado. Deseaba ser la reencarnación pura de la maldad, tal vez no era tan manipulador como Flippy o tan malvado como Lumpy, pero sí de se había encargado era de ser malo. O si, lo era. El engaño y la mentira, cursaron su camino hasta en ese momento. Su existencia era esas dos palabras.

Pero, aunque su existencia quedara hecha cenizas, se prometía tanto a él mismo como a los dioses demoníacos que: Protegería a esa humana, con su vida.

Rió ante ese pensamiento. Ahora entendía las emociones de su tutor, Flippy, una vez que hacían e trato era imposible no preocuparte por aquel poderoso ser.

-¡Contéstame, niñato!- gruño con sus dientes algo puntiagudos, dudaba que podría dominar aquel coraje.

-¿Esto es lo que sientes?-le pregunto con su voz seca y seria. El oji verde elevo una ceja al escucharlo- ¿Esto es lo que sientes al ser guardián de una Senka?. Libertad. Preocupación. Alegría. Pero sobre todo: Calidez…-murmuro bajo intentando que los oídos de aquel par de humanas no lo escucharan.

-¿Eso es lo que pensaste al hacer el trato?-pregunto como contestación aflojando su agarre sofocante- ¿Qué la Senka te brindaría poder?-asintió- Eso es lo que te da…Mientras más tiempo estés al lado de la Senka más poder demoníaco tendrás…

-Es fantástico…-susurro sintiendo como aquella mano lo soltaba y caía de rodillas al suelo mirando las raíces de aquel árbol con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca algo entreabierta- Jamás sentí este poder cuando estaba con la primera Senka…

Los ojos verdes de Flippy se abrieron de par en par al escucharla. Hacía años que no la nombraban en su presencia. Escucharla le daba un dolor intenso en su pecho, la extrañaba. A cada momento en su soledad, la extrañaba.

-Te has condenado, mocoso- hablo secamente su tutor- Tendrás que ser su esclavo por el resto de su vida…Defenderla y cuidarla de los ataques de los demonios. Dar tu existencia por ella. Nada es más valioso que la vida de ella… Recuérdalo- aconsejo chasqueando su lengua con molestia- Te condenaste, como lo hice yo…

No quería esa vida para Cuddles. Jamás la quiso, pero ese mocoso terco lo había hecho.

Lo admitió, ese mocoso rubio había aprendido mucho de él atreves de los dos siglos que estaba bajo su cuidado. Haría un buen trabajo protegiendo a esa Senka, pero no dejaba de preocuparlo, solía ser muy inmaduro cuando se lo proponía.

-Cuddles…-llamo serio. El rubio despego la mirada de la peli rosa, para posarla en él confundido- No te pateo el culo porque sé que Flaky me lo pateara a mi…Pero si haces una estupidez…-susurro escondiendo parte de su rostro por debajo de aquella boina camuflada. Cuddles por instinto se alejo varios metros de él, era espeluznante ver esa mirada en Flippy- Juro que te hare desear ir al cielo.

El rubio trago secamente. Juraría que se tendría de cambiar de calzoncillos luego. Ese tono de voz Flippy lo usaba únicamente cuando se mandaba una travesura muy, pero muy grande. Lo que significaba que le iba a regalar hostias para que tenga toda su hermosa eternidad.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-exclamo preocupada Giggles, arrodillándose a su par. Detrás de ella pudo ver como la peli roja regañaba a un Flippy algo malhumorado.

-Si…Ama.- sonrió burlón mientras notaba su mirada extrañada.

-Entonces…Soy una Senka…-murmuro bajito Giggles mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de su amiga- Los demonios me buscan para comerme.- razono posando su mirada en ese café asquerosa mente dulce que poseía en sus manos.

-Sí, mi deber es protegerte- explico decidido aquel muchacho con rasgos juveniles. A su espalda tanto Flaky como ese sujeto antipático la miraban curiosos.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo mostrando una sonrisa grande y comprensiva- ¡Te aceptare como mi guardián!. El solo hecho de andar sola por la calle con demonios malos en mi espalda me da miedito- confeso soltando una risita aniñada.

Flippy entre cerro sus ojos al momento de mirar a su ama a su lado. Apunto con el dedo a la muchacha y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no pudiste ser comprensiva como ella?- pregunto apuntando a la pareja de mocosos que lo único que hacían era mirarse con intensidad- En vez de eso me pegaste un punta pie en la mandíbula- gruño ofendido haciendo a un lado su rostro. Ella simplemente lo miro por unos momentos antes de pegarle con su codo entremedio de las costillas, juraría que en un humano ese golpe lo haría quejarse o algo, pero él no era un humano. Por lo que la miro buscando una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Porque tú no fuiste como Cuddles, y yo no soy como Giggles- contesto alzando sus hombros mientras bebía su café con leche y masticaba una galletita de vainilla.

Flippy no le contesto, pero lo escucho gruñir con fuerza. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y aquel demonio con rostro de adolescente tal vez sonara loco o incoherente pero hacían buena pareja. Sonrió tiernamente para sí, mientras veía la escena.

A su lado el peli verde la miro de reojo. Podía sentir esa alegría que sentía, sin duda esa humana sentía alegría ajena. Algo no muy propio de esa especie egoísta.

Miro a esa humana peli rosa. Era increíble; Dos Senkas en un solo lugar. Eso jamás se había visto, por lo general solían encarnar una cada cientos siglos. Pero tres a la vez, era algo sumamente insólito. Si con Flaky se había sorprendido al notar lo oculta que estaba su presencia, con esa peli rosa definitivamente no se lo había esperado. Casi era nulo el aroma que liberaba, pero ahí estaba, el poder digno de una estirpe de poder. Su energía espiritual era tan grande como la de Flaky, es decir, casi nada. Pero si era como la peli roja a su lado, posiblemente con los días ese poder crecería al igual que lo estaba haciendo la Senka sentada a su lado.

-Flippy-llamo la mujer a su lado.

-Hmpn- dijo como respuesta posando su mirada en ella.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a la otra Senka?-pregunto con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

-No-contesto con algo de sequedad. Dudo en seguir contestando pero la bocota de Cuddles hablo por él, como el muy metido que es.

-La tienen bajo custodia- contesto cruzando sus piernas sobre el suelo.

-¿Bajo custodia?-pregunto la peli rosa a su lado.

-Si, al parecer su poder es tan grande que podría purificar a todos los demonios que la rodean con tan solo levantar un poco su espiritualidad-explico Cuddles rascando su mejilla derecha.

-Sin embargo, ella desde que nació ya sabían que era una Senka, no como ustedes que todavía no se han percatado de su existencia- comento Flippy cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- Si Mole o algún otro se enteran de que existen, no dudaran en encerrarlas como lo hicieron con ella o usarla para sus propósitos.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto asustada Flaky dejando a un lado su galletita. El peli verde y el rubio asintieron con seriedad.

-¡Qué horror!¡Yo no quiero que me encierren!-grito horrorizada aquella jovencita de dieciséis años.

-Y no lo harán-hablo firmemente Flippy mirándola con frialdad- Para eso está tu guardián…Pero por seguridad deberíamos ir a ver a Lumpy. No creo que este inútil pueda protegerte solo- pensó mirando a el rubio que inmediatamente asintió, pero al darse cuenta del insulto se giro hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey!-se quejo ofendido-Lumpy nos ayudaría si le explicamos la situación- razono frunciendo su ceño- Además, que podremos sacarlas de este mundo por un tiempo para que su olor desaparezca por un momento- pensó mostrando una sonrisa algo tierna- Ese olor fuerte me está mareando Flippy-confeso mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-Lo sé, a mí también me marea…Pero es el resultado de tener a dos Senkas juntas-explico mirando con intensidad a el par de humanas que no entendían nada.

* * *

Un pájaro negro, se encontraba recargado en una rama cercana al departamento de la peli roja. Al escuchar eso hizo brillar unos ojos color rojizo, abriendo sus alas color azabache emprendió el vuelo sin llamar la atención. Al llegar a un parque cercano se detuvo en seco y bajo de pique al sentir a su amo.

Un sujeto joven con un saco negro y largo, sus rasgos eran firmes y perfectos, pero su presencia era atemorizadora además de que aquellos lentes oscuros que traían, escondían sus ojos fríos y perversos. Su forma humana, no la usaba mucho para esas estupideces, pero debía ser precavido un error y su cabeza quedaría rodando por el pavimento si lo descubrían. El peli violeta lo analizo con atención antes de sonreír por debajo de aquel cuello de tortuga que traía.

-Dos Senkas…-murmuro afirmándose en su bastón para ponerse en pie- Esto será divertido- le dijo al ave que simplemente aleteo sobre su hombro.

* * *

-¿Las llevaremos mañana?

-Sí, entre más pronto mejor-contesto cerrando sus ojos para calmarse.

-¡Espera!¿A dónde nos llevaran mañana?- pregunto desconcertada la peli rosa golpeando con fuerza la mesa ratona.

-Al inframundo, debemos buscar al idiota de Lumpy-

-¿Al infa-inframundo?-balbuceo la peli roja, con sus ojos abierto levemente. Si de algo estaba enterada de ese lugar, era que allí se iban todos los malos cuando sus almas partían al otro mundo. Ella no quería ir.

-¡Nada de eso!¡Mañana es el concierto de "Demon" y no pienso faltar!-rugió fulminando con la mirada a aquel soldado engreído.

-Cierto…-acompaño su amiga en la emoción golpeando con fuerza su muño en su palma abierta- Flippy, no nos obligaras a faltar al concierto- dijo con seriedad mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrar una figura que a aterrorizo.

Una gran masa oscura yacía alrededor del militar, haciéndolo ver más terrorífico de lo que era. Sus ojos color verde brillaban con intensidad sobre esa sombra sombría que le daba esa boina camuflada.

-No irán…-dijo tétricamente haciendo que las humanas chillaran del miedo, mientras que el rubio se escondiera detrás del sofá por si acaso se le ocurría sacar su lado nada bonito.

-S..siii…iremos…-desafiaron a coro las dos mujeres temblando como una gelatina tomadas de las manos.

Ni siquiera un demonio terrorífico y de mirada sádica, las haría perder esas entradas. Por todos los bebes del mundo, acaso ese demonio no entendía que era el cantante "Demon" de quien hablaban.

-No irán-contesto secamente Flippy cruzándose de brazos firmemente. A su lado Cuddles lo miraba admirado. Podría jurar que tenías varias estrellitas flotando a su alrededor. Sonrió arrogante y egocéntrico, era el mejor.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron con sus ojos entrecerrados, para luego levantarse e ir hacia la habitación de la peli roja y cerrar de un portazo salvaje la puerta-

-¡Como le admiro Señor Flippy!-exclamo el rubio exagerado besando la punta de sus botas relucientes con admiración. Por primera vez en su vida, se permitía mostrar respeto a ese hombre. El peli verde sonrió arrogante, como todo el macho que era sabia donde poner límites. Y esas dos mujeres lo necesitaban.

-Admira mi grandiosidad, mocoso- dijo egocéntrico mostrando sus dientes como si estuviera promocionarte una crema dental.

-¡Como usted ordene!-chillo cruzando sus manitos sorbe su mentón y mirando embobado a ese ser superior.

La cara de bobalicón de Cluddles y la cara de modelo de Flippy se desdibujaron al ver a las dos mujeres caminar con prisa hacia la puerta de salida. Alzando una ceja desconcertados, vieron como las dos salían del departamento y pegaban un portazo capaz de separar los vidrios de sus marcos, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Se quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición y silencio hasta que el rubio movió sus labios algo desconcertado.

-Se fueron…-dijo sin llegar a subir su tono de voz, ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello rubio..

-Si-contesto de igual manera el peli verde mirando hacia la puerta con intensidad.

-Vamos por ellas-murmuro tétrico el rubio haciendo que sus ojos parecieran tomar un rojizo tono carmesí.

-Si- gruño mostrando una sonrisa tétrica al igual que el rubio.

Levantándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta y el peli verde la abrió con lentitud.

-Después de ti- hablo con su mirada oculta debajo de su boina.

-Gracias- contesto el rubio tapando sus ojos con ese flequillo color oro.

* * *

**Bien, ya se que he tardado mucho y les debo una disculpa, intentare subir más seguido lo capitulos. Pero he tenido muchos trabajos que entregar y muchas lecciones que dar, por lo que no he podido ni siquiera conectarme a Internet con gusto. Les debo una disculpa.**

**Quisiera agradecer mucho a Sukima. Moe y a Saori Bell, soy nueva en esto por lo que se me complica un poco para entender como funciona la pagina y demás Pero gracias a Saori Bell, que me ha dado unos concejos espero comenzar a adaptarme un poco a esto de la escritura y la narración. **

**No tengo más que decir con respecto a esto por lo que los dejo de aburrir jaja XD...**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, ellos son los que me motivan a seguir en este tipo de entretenimiento, que ademas de sano es entretenido. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero un Reviews de regalito! :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Antes de que nada, ** **quiero agradecer mucho a las tres hermosas escritoras que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado** **Tsukinomoe, Saori Bell, . Se siente bien saber, que alguien lee este intento de historia jeje...:D..**

**Lamento muchísimo, no haber actualizado antes, pero entre mis deberes y otros temas, no se me ha dado el tiempo para poder actualizar con frecuencia. Solo he tenido espacio para publicar este capitulo y un pequeño One-Shot llamado "Mi alma condenada", pero fuera de eso no he tenido tiempo para nada T.T...**

**En fin, ahora al capitulo.**

**HTF es perteneciente a MondoMedia.**

** Chapter 4**

Varia gente mira confundida o incluso curiosas a un rubio que mantiene su nariz pegada al suelo, mientras que olfatea con rapidez. A su lado mirando hacia los lados con furia se encontraba un peli verde vestido de militar.

-¡¿Qué miran?!-gruño mirando con frialdad a aquellas personas-¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a un fenómeno olfateando el suelo?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa socarrona mirando al rubio en el suelo que ni lo miro por estar tan concentrado en el aroma de esa peli rosa.

-¡La encontré!¡Esta vez estoy un noventa y siete por ciento seguro, que la encontré!- exclamo enérgico comenzando a correr.

Flippy lo siguió sin esforzarse mucho. Él sabía muy bien donde se encontraban las Senkas, pero ni borracho le decía a el rubio donde era. Quería probar sus habilidades.

-¡Giggles, te tengo!-grito efusivo rodeando en un abrazo confianzudo a aquella peli rosa de cabello largo-¿Qué?-dijo dándose cuenta de aquel cabello largo y rosado. Su ama no tenía el cabello tan largo. Elevo su mirada sin encontrar aquel moño rojo que decoraba la cabeza de su Senka. Aquella mujer no era su Ama, pero poseía su olor tan embriagador. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Disculpa jovencito…¿Podrías dejar de abrazar mi cintura?-pidió aquella mujer dándose vuelta levemente.

-Discúlpelo, por favor- se disculpo Flippy tomándolo de aquella capucha con orejas de conejo que siempre solía andar trayendo, aquel mocoso cara de travestí.

-No se preocupe-rio mirando a ese par de muchachos.

Tanto Cuddles como Flippy analizaron su rostro con curiosidad. Era idéntica a Giggles, a excepción de ese cabello largo y esas fracciones maduras. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más proporcionado que la peli rosa que ellos conocían, sus caderas eran anchas y su busto generoso. Tres arruguitas se posaron en el contorno de sus ojos cuando ella les sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Su sonrisa junto con su cabello y piel clara daban una belleza muy poco común.

Esa mujer era muy hermosa.

-Si mal recuerdo, me llamaste Giggles, jovencito-dijo entre risas notando el adorable sonrojo que decoraba las mejillas del rubio.

Cuddles miro a Flippy de reojo que le dedico una mirada que podría decir:"_¡Contesta inútil_!"

-S-si señora…-murmuro, se sentía un niño. ¿Dónde había dejado la picardía que lo caracterizaba?

-Bueno, ella es mi hija. Si quieres verla ven conmigo, estoy segura que está en casa junto con su amiga.

-Es-esta bien…-murmuro cabizbaja.

-¡Vaya que eres tímido!-rio con dulzura-¡Anda! Ayúdame a llevar estas bolsa-pidió cargando la mitad en él y la otra mitad en el soldado que la miro sorprendido-¡Tu también!-exclamo comenzando a caminar.

-Rara- comento Flippy viendo a la mujer caminar unos pasos más lejos que ellos.

-Debe ser porque es la madre de Giggles…¿No lo crees?-dijo el rubio a su lado sostenido la misma cantidad de bolsas que él.

-Sí, esa mocosa también es bastante rarita. Ya veo de donde lo saco-

-No me refiero a eso- hablo algo molesto- Su aroma es similar, casi idéntico.

-Es porque es su madre, tonto- le regaño mirándolo de reojo- Los familiares de las Senkas, poseen cierta esencia de ellas. Por lo que es normal que sientas su aroma en ella…¡Eres un inexperto!-comento arrogante sonriendo como si fuera el mejor.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Demonio esquizofrénico!

-¡Inútil!

-¡Buena Persona!

-¡Cara de angelito!-rio ronco al ver como los dientes del rubio crujían con fuerza, había dado en el clavo.

-¡Hijo del Papa!

-¡Niño Jesús!

-¡Cura!

-¡Niño virgen!

-¡Sacerdote!-grito a todo pulmón a punto de agarrarse a golpes con alguien que le podría sacar los intestinos si lo quisiera, pero no le importaba su honor demoniaco estaba en juego.

-¡Cállense!.¡Me están haciendo pasar vergüenza con sus insultos de niñita!-exclamo aquella mujer peli rosa, atrapando de la oreja a cada uno de esos dos hombres-¡Por dios! Incluso la inocente Flaky sabe insultar mejor que ustedes…-susurro burlona mirando de reojo a ese par de jóvenes.

-De eso no hay duda señora-contesto el peli verde con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo al estar recibiendo un castigo por parte de la mamá de la Senka del rubio. Su Senka cuando se molestaba podría darle un poquito de miedo, pero solo un poquito.

-¡Andando, que le tengo que preparar la comida a mis niñas!-casi gruño tironeándolos de las orejas. Los dos emitieron un quejidos ante el dolor que estaban teniendo sus orejitas-Por cierto…¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto mostrando en su rostro maduro una curiosidad de un infante.

-Flippy-contesto algo molesto ante el trato que estaba teniendo, encima que lo estaban tratando como burro de carga, le tironeaban ese arete de oro que cargaba en su oreja izquierda.

-Cuddles…señora…-hablo algo tímido el rubio en las mismas condiciones que él.

-¿Flippy y Cuddles?. Ahora que recuerdo…Flaky y Giggles llegaron a la tienda molesta diciendo algo como:"_¡Ese pervertido de Flippy, no me impedirá ver a "Demon"!"-_comento soltando sus orejitas rojas. Al estar de espaldas no pudo notar como el aura de batalla de aquel militar crecía con ansias de guerra. El rubio rio divertido ante su reacción, era obvio que la peli roja no le daba tregua en llamarlo de esa manera- O y recuerdo que mi niña también dijo algo como_: "-¡No voy a permitir que el enano de Cuddles me joda el concierto!...¡Demasiado es ya que apenas me conozca y me bese!¡Que se ha creído!"- _La peli rosa mayor imitaba tan bien a las muchachas que le hacían parecer que estaban allí. Flippy asintió sorprendido, hasta los gestos que solían usar le salían, nada mal para una humana.

Miro a un lado encontrándose con el montón de bolsas en el suelo, a unos metros el rubio abrazando sus rodillas y con aura melancólica rodeándolo.

-Enano…me dijo enano…-lo escucho murmurar rodeado de tristeza.

-_En verdad le afecto…-_pensó Flippy mirándolo con una gota de sudor en su frente- _Yo le digo siempre: "Enano de mierda", "Duende rubio", "Niño de primaria". Y nunca se ve tan afectado ¬¬#- _Gruño por dentro al darse cuenta que una mocosa de secundaria había logrado lo que el nunca había podido hacer: Deprimir a ese cabron con cara angelical, que era Cuddles.

Melancólico Cuddles se miro su muñeca con algo de seriedad. Saco de entre sus ropas una cuchilla de plata que brillo ante el sol. Frente a la atenta mirada de la mamá de Giggles y la mirada molesta de Flippy, acerco el arma blanca a sus venas y se sonó su nariz, melancólico.

-¡Adios Flippy, gracias por tus dulces enseñanzas y tus palizas!¡Te extrañare mucho, maestro!-exclamo dramático mirando con lagrima en sus ojos a ese sujeto- Cuide mucho a su hija, señora. Es una hermosa muchacha- dijo mirando a la peli rosa que lo miraba algo nerviosa-¡Adiós mundo terrenal!¡Reencarnare en un jugador de Básquetbol!- exclamo mirando al cielo mientras sus lagrimitas caían con intensidad dramáticamente.

-¡Oh, joven Cuddles!-exclamo horrorizada la mujer acercándose temerosa.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer…-susurro mirándola de reojo como si de una película se tratara. Flippy miraba la escena con los ojos encerrados y una notoria vena en su frente- El…El daño ya está hecho…señora…-hablo sollozando como un crio.

-Pero…

-¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS!- grito Flippy regalándole la paliza de su vida. Juraría que le daría tantas patadas en el trasero que no se podría sentar bien por un mes.

* * *

En una sala decorada principalmente de rosa, se puede ver como cinco personas se encuentran sentadas en los sofás de color fucsia que ahí en ese lugar. En el sofá de dos cuerpos se puede ver a Flaky mirando algo nerviosa, como Giggles intentaba darle airecitos a un inconsciente Cuddles con espirales en los ojos, que está lleno de bolas y moretones por todo el cuerpo. A su lado cruzado de brazos, y gruñendo como un perro malhumorado se encuentra Flippy, con una notoria vena en su frente. Unos metros alejados de ellos sentada en un gran sofá se encuentra la mamá de Giggles sonriendo algo divertido ante la escena.

Molesta ante el estado del rubio, la peli rosa se levanta bruscamente del suelo y se giro hacia el soldado que lo único que hacía era mirar la habitación con despreocupación.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo así?!-grito a todo pulmón. Estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara a golpes a ese soldado arrogante.

-¿Acaso te tengo que pedir permiso a ti, para golpearlo?-pregunto irónico alzando una ceja mientras se recostaba con comodidad en el mueble.

-¡Eres un bravucón!- exclamo aun más molesta ante su poco interés. Miro a su amiga que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del sofá, pidiendo que dijera algo. Nerviosa la peli roja miro hacia el suelo con algo de timidez.

-Mira tu novio va estar bien…Lo único que necesita es dormir. Después de todo es un demonio ¿Recuerdas?- Hablo desinteresado, haciendo que el rostro de la muchacha se sonrojara con rudeza. Incluso hacia competencia con el cabello rojizo de su Senka.

-¡No es mi novio!-exclamo alterada escondiendo su rostro con pavor.

-¡Nah! Como digas- soltó cerrando sus ojos calmado.

-¿Alguien quiere comer algo?-pregunto la mamá de Giggles juntando sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, mirando a los dos invitados consientes.

-Yo quiero…- contesto con pereza el peli verde mirando más animado a aquella mujer algo loca- Quiero: Un pack de cervezas, doce pizzas bien cargadas de mozzarella, un pavo cosido en vino blanco, una buena fuente de papas fritas junto con un tarro de aderezo, veinte hamburguesas grandes…-pidió como si fuera el jefe de ese lugar. Tanto Flaky como Giggles lo miraron con sus ojos entrecerrados, dudando si era una broma o iba enserio.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto sarcástica Giggles fulminándolo con la mirada. Ese peli verde le caía muy, muy mal.

-Sí. También quiero: cuatro kilos de helado, ocho filetes de carne asada, una botella de ron, tequila y vodka…¿Mmm?-pensó mirando el techo mientras tocaba su dedo índice pensando-¿Qué más era? ¡Oh, sí! ¿Flaky, como se llamaban esas cosas pegajosas y con sabor amargo que me diste de desayunar?-pregunto curiosos, mirándola con sus ojos abiertos en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Te refieres….te refieres a mis huevos revueltos?- Flaky contesto con una notoria vena en su frente. Que la ofendiera a ella era una cosa, pero que ofendiera lo que cocinaba era otra muy, pero muy diferente.

-¡Si eso!¡También quiero eso mamá de Giggles!- exclamo eufórico y emocionado como si de un niño se tratara.

-¿Todo eso?-dudo la peli rosa mayor mirándolo con una gota de sudor en su frente. Flippy asintió mirándola con algo de inocencia.

-¡No tiene porque traerle todo eso, señora Amy!-exclamo rápidamente Flaky parándose en seco mientras tapaba la boca del soldado para que no se quejara- Él se conformara con un filete o algo comestible.

-¿Segura?-dijo dudosa la señora Amy yendo hacia la cocina.

-S-Si…no se preocupe- rio nerviosa- ¡Este demonio es hombre de guerra!-exclamo sonriéndole con nervios. El cuerpo debajo de sus manos dejo de luchar para quedarse tieso.

Bajo la mirada hacia su guardián que la miraba sorprendido e incluso horrorizado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que soy un demonio?-alarmado el peli verde pregunto enderezándose en el sofá.

-¡No te alarmes! La mamá de Giggles sabe todo sobre ustedes- explico sonriendo divertida-¿No es cierto Giggles?

La peli rosa dejo de mirar a el rubio para girar hacia ellos- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, mi mamá dedico parte de su vida en investigarlos. Es por eso que no me sorprendí cuando Cuddles me dijo que era una Senka…Mamá, encontró en una expedición en Grecia un libro antiguo que hablaba sobre ellas- narro sin dejar de sostener la cabeza de su guardián entre sus manos- Al principio me sorprendí de que yo fuera una de ellas, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal para mí. Después de todo me he criado con historia en la que ustedes son los protagonistas-rio alegre, con un tono de risa que solo podía mostrar dulzura e inocencia.-Pero…Aun así mantengo la idea de que no todos los demonios son como ustedes. Se caracterizan como los seres humanos, malos y bueno.

Flippy dejo caer su mandíbula al escucharla hablar con esa madurez. A simple vista parecía ser una mocosa hueca e inmadura, pero esa comprensión lo dejo anonadado. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la peli roja que sonreía a su lado, era cierto, su primera imagen de ella era la que toda criatura tendría; Una mujer frágil, débil y miedosa. Pero en el tiempo que habían pasado se daba cuenta que no era de esa manera. La necesidad de conocer más a fondo a esa especie le llego al contemplar como las dos humanas intentaban acomodar cómodamente al rubio en un lugar cómodo.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados borrando esos pensamientos. No quería conocer a los humanos una vez lo intento, pero salió perdiendo más de lo que se esperaba.

Su misión era ser guardián. Nada más que eso.

Era guardián de una humana. Una humana que podría llevarlo a la perdición como una vez sucedió.

No se dejaría llevar.

* * *

Los seres demoniacos que cuidaban la entrada de esa mansión eran robustos y musculosos. Pero no dejaban de ser unas simples escorias.

Al momento en que toco con su bastón aquella tierra rojiza las rejas negras se abrieron emitiendo un chillido ante el tiempo que yacían cerradas. A paso firme guiado por el sonido de su herramienta, llego a la imponente puerta de esa mansión casi abandonada. Sus lentes oscuros al igual que ese cuello de tortuga que poseía su traje color negro, escondía cada fraccione de su frio rostro.

Al instante dos risas burlonas llegaron a sus oídos haciéndolo girar su rostro hacia un lado. Sintió con atención a las dos criaturas que yacían a un lado de él paradas. Tan fríos y manipuladores como siempre.

Los dos lados del espejo lo miraron con burla y algo de malicia. Hacía años que ese sujeto no se aparecía por esos lugares.

-Al parecer sigue tan conversador como siempre-rio uno de los demonios acomodando su sombrero de mafioso profesional.

-No necesito hablar con plebeyos-soltó con sequedad posando su mano sobre el picaporte de oro que lo recibió con su frio invernal.

-Nuestra ama, no se sentirá contenta al verlo-comento sonriendo con falsedad al igual que su hermano.

-Créanme…Lo hará- Si no tuviera su rostro tapado, podría jurar que los gemelos se espantarían al ver la sonrisa tétrica y casi demente que poseían sus labios en esos momentos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a ese par afuera. El olor a muebles y libros viejos llego a sus fosas nasales mezclándose con el olor a café caro que se encontraba sobre la mesita entre es dos sillones importados. Era una mansión inspirada en la época victoriana, con un toque sublime del gusto de su dueña. Su mirada se poso en esa mujer joven, que se encontraba sentada en unos de esos sillones bebiendo el líquido oscuro. Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba; Su cabello morado colgaba en una cascada de ondas sobre su espalda delgada; Sus ojo lilas brillaban ante la concentración que tenia al mirar el tablero de ajedrez frente de ella; Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados; Su piel estirada y firme, contrataba con ese tono pálido que la rodeaba a todas horas; Su vestimenta larga y oscura le daban un tono más demoniaco a su presencia.

Pero su aroma a lilas y lavandas llego a sus fosas nasales borrando toda imagen oscura que tenia de ella. Seguía siendo tan intenso como la última vez. Debía tener cuidado, un error y su existencia quedaría hecha polvo.

-Veo que eras tú-soltó esa voz fría y apagada. La joven mujer dejo de mirar el tablero para posar su mirada helada en aquel sujeto de traje y bastón- Es raro verte en tu forma humana…-comento analizándolo con determinación.

-Lammy-llamo cortante notando como ella sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos un objeto color verde. Sabía que era y lo que causaba, por lo que se sentó enfrente de ella con tranquilidad propia de él- Han descubierto dos Senkas más-soltó analizando la sorpresa en sus ojos fríos. Los parpados de aquella doncella infernal se abrieron con rudeza, por primera vez en años.

-¿Es verdad, lo que me estás diciendo?-dudo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Sí, las dos estaban escondiendo su esencia por años, por lo que se nos resulto muy difícil encontrarlas-explico sintiendo su duda y sorpresa- A diferencia de ti…Esas dos no desarrollaron su aroma antes de nacer, sino que fue hasta que sus respectivos guardianes la encontraron-

-Eso es…-murmuro bajando su mirada hacia su vestido largo y pesado- Eso es…fantástico…-susurro cerrando sus ojos para que aquel demonio peli violeta no viera la ventana de su alma.

-Quiero que vayas allí. Las vigiles, y cuando yo te dé la orden las captures- ordeno sin moverse de su lugar- A cambio de ellas dos te daré lo que más desees…

La casi albina elevo sus ojos hacia él mirándola atónita. ¿Acaso pensaba darle aquello que le había arrebatado desde que nació?.

-Te daré tu libertad Lammy…Podrás vivir en paz eterna, no me pertenecerás más, serás libre- hablo escondiendo su mirada en esos lentes oscuros-¿Aceptas, Lammy?

No dudo. No midió sus actos. Ni siquiera se dedico a pensar en la posibilidad de una trampa o algún truco. Simplemente asintió con desesperación.

-Acepto…Mole-No había temblor en su voz. Mataría a cualquiera con tal de que ella sea liberada de aquella locura a la que estaba expuesta desde que era una niña.

Ella seria libre. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! :D...En este capitulo se ha aclarado bien quien era aquella Senka misteriosa. No se ustedes, pero yo tengo una extraña atracción ha escribir sobre este personaje(Lammy) Se me hizo la indicada para reflejarla como la primer Senka descubierta.**

**Creo que ella tiene un gran potencial para describirla. Pero al igual que los otros personajes en esta historia, ira rebelándose poco a poco. ¡Como la aparición casi fugaz de los gemelos! **

**¡Apareció la mami de Giggles! ^3^...Poniendo a los dos demonios como burro de carga xD...Me encantaría hacer eso cuando tenga yernos jaja...Pero su hija, termino por matar al pobre Cuddles, al llamarlo "enano". ¡Esta pareja es una de mis favoritas! **

**Por ahora les dejo con la duda: ¿Quien es ese dichoso cantante "Demon"?**

**Gracias por leer! =D**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Gente bonita, que lee este FIC!**

**HTF es perteneciente a MondoMedia. La historia, en cambio, es perteneciente a mi enferma pero misteriosa mente de humano mal desarrollado XD**

**Chapter 5**

Los gritos eufóricos de las dos muchachas casi lo dejan sordos. Emocionadas, sus dos amas caminaba delante de ellas una tomada del brazo de la otra, mientras hablaban sin parar sobre ese dichoso y estúpido cantante. Pero no solamente eran ellas las que hablaban sin parar a 1000km. por hora de ese sujeto, sino que todas esas mujeres humanas a su alrededor hablaba de él y algunos hombres raritos que gritaban a la par de las mujeres mientras hablaban.

Cuddles, algo asustado ante tanta locura se acerco más a él mientras veía como un grupo de mujeres humanas y un tipo medio raro, gritaban a todo pulmón mientras "cantaban" una canción de ese sujeto. El caos a su alrededor era insoportable. Agradecía a los humanos que colocaron esas sillas de plásticos en las que estaban sentadas en ese momento. Eran una bendición para él y el mocoso a su lado, mientras que para las miles de mujeres que yacían a su alrededor era solamente un estorbo.

Esperaba que la música de ese sujeto sea algo decente. Porque por lo visto, prometía ser una aburrida banda de mediocres niñatos con influencias gays. Algunas veces, había llevado a Cuddles a algún que otro recital de rock o metal, en esos lugares sí que se sentían cómodos. Rodeados de gente con influencia de Satán y el lado oscuro, o si, como olvidar a esas mujeres con perforaciones y tatuajes satánicos o a esas mentes dementes que se sacudían ante el ritmo que el bajo y la guitarra imponían. Sin duda, tanto él como Cuddles les encantaba ir a esos conciertos en los que el mal, el odio y el resentimiento de la vida, rodeaban el ambiente. Pero ese ambiente era muy diferente al que acostumbraban, en ese lugar las hormonas femeninas aturdían a su sentido del olfato.

Miro al rubio que miraba horrorizado como una mujer humana cacareaba una de las muchas canciones de ese famoso cantante. Tenía que aceptarlo, esa mujer tenía talento, no cualquiera lastimaba los tímpanos con ese canto horrendo. Ignorando por completo el sufrimiento de ese cabron, miro a las dos Senkas que emocionadas miraban hacia el escenario a pocos centímetros de sus narices. Ese sujeto debía ser muy popular como para que tanto las mujeres como algunos hombres humanos les agradara su trabajo.

_-__**¡¿Están listos para recibir a el gran "Demon"?!**__-_grito una voz en aquellos parlantes gigantes que yacían a los lados de del escenario.

Un gran grito femenino se escucho, mientras la guitarra eléctrica lo distorsionaba con sus notas tocadas. Un teclado, una batería y un bajo se oyó junto con la voz de varonil y sensual de un hombre que emergía entre un humo falso que se liberaba del suelo. Tanto Flaky como Giggles se tomaron de las manos mientras emitían un chillido agudo. Tal vez las dos las separaba ciertos años de diferencia, pero el amor a ese cantante las unía más que nunca.

La voz de ese hombre se cayó mientras una luz y una cámara apuntaban su cuerpo y su rostro. Sus ojos celestes junto con ese cabello color más pálido se mostraron por detrás de ese antifaz color rojo que rodeaba sus delineados y algo rasgados ojos. Una sonrisa clara, fresca y blanca se mostro mientras una risita sonaba atreves del micrófono negro que se posaba en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Ha!¡Parece que tenemos mucha gente esta noche!-comento mirando al frente hipnotizando con su mirada cualquier muchacha o mujer que posaba sus ojos cautivadoramente raros-¡En fin!¡¿Están listos para rockear, Happy Tree?!-grito a todo pulmón mientras alzaba sus brazos a unos lados de su cabeza.

¡AAAHHH!

El grito fue plural entre esa miles de gargantas que se sincronizaban a la vez que comenzaba a sonar las letras de las populares canciones de ese cantante llamativo.

El caso era muy distinto a dos individuos que se encontraban sentados en esas sillas con sus brazos caídos hacia los lados al igual que sus mandíbulas. Sus ojos estaban en blanco al observar como ese cantante saltaba de lado a lado en ese escenario mientras emitía esas canciones estúpidas. Sus Senkas se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de ellos alzando sus manos mientras cantaban a la par de esas miles de personas a su par.

La boina del peli verde estaba algo caída a un lado, mientras que las simpáticas orejitas de conejo que el rubio tenía en su capucha se encontraban tiradas hacia lados disparejos desprolijamente, al igual que las fracciones de sus rostros perfectos.

-No…puede ser…que sea él…-murmuro el rubio inaudible ante el ruido que los rodeaba, pero audible para los oídos desarrollados del demonio peli verde.

-Pues…si. Lo es…Cuddles…-susurro cabizbajo viendo a ese peli celeste que saltaba de un lado a otro mientras se sacudía esa vestimenta deportiva.

-Pero…míralo…-comento incrédulo viendo al escenario en donde se encontraba el cantante.

-¡Lo sé!... ¡Esta hecho todo un humano!-soltó sin poder contenerse soltando una sonora carcajada mientras era acompañado por el rubio a su lado que se sostenía la panza para no romperse el estomago ante la risa que tenia.

-¡Uy!¡Mira que miedo!-exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras meneaba su cuerpo como una gelatina, el peli verde lo miro respirando agitado al estar riendo como un loco-¡Soy un cantante (humano), que canta cancioncitas de amor!-exclamo meloso alzando sus labios imitando un beso al aire.

Flippy no pudo más que reír con ganas al verlo menear el trasero como ese cantante lo hacía. Pero definitivamente casi se desmalla de la risa, al ver a Cuddles sonriendo como bobo mientras imitaba dar saltitos como una bailarina clásica.

-¡Oh, mírenme!¡Soy una princesa que canta, como un burro a punto de morir achicharrado!- grito sobre ese sonido de llantos y emoción.

-¡JA,JA,JA!.¡Espera Cuddles, te falto las pestañas de princesa!-comento a punto de tener un ataque de risas nuevamente.

-¡Oh, sí!-soltó Cuddles acomodando su cabello corto y rubio, sacudiéndolo a un lado como si estuviera promocionando una propaganda de shampoo y acondicionadores-¡Mírenme mundo, soy un demonio que se quiso convertir en cantante juvenil porque se me acabaron las ciudades que salvar!.¡Soy la gran y maravillosa princesa, Splendid!-chillo como un marrano mientras pestañaba con unas enormes y exageradas pestañas.

Nuevamente ese par se rodearon por una ola de carcajadas ignorando a su entorno y al cantante que cantaba a pocos centímetros de ellos.

El caso era muy diferente para ese popular cantante, que abrió sus ojos gravemente mientras veía a ese par sentado en una de las primeras filas. ¿Qué mierda hacían ahí?

Juraría por los grandes demonios, que ese par jamás visitaban uno de sus concierto. Entonces…¡¿Qué hacían ahí?!

La respuesta llego a su mente mientras emitía el estribillo de su tercera canción. Una peli roja se había girado hacia ellos y los regaños apuntándolos con el dedo, y por lo que leyó de sus labios los dejaría sin comida por una semana. Aspiro con fuerza, el olor a sudor y hormonas llego a sus fosas nasales como siempre en esos conciertos habitados por mucha gente, pero un olor fuerte pero leve, lo hizo parar su lengua y quedarse tieso en su lugar con la vista puesta en aquel lado de la multitud.

No era solo una, sino DOS. Dos Senkas en un lugar, juntas. Su mirada azulada busco a la otra con ayuda de la nariz la encontró, mirando hacia él mientras se movía a la par de la multitud, una peli rosa liberaba un intenso olor a rosas, casi opacando a el olor a fresas que percibió por parte de la peli roja.

-Amigo…¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto su guitarrista sacando de sus pensamientos. Ordeno a sus labios a moverse emitiendo esas letras vacías que solía escribir para ganarse dinero en ese mundo humano.

Su mente se poso únicamente en esos demonios que lo miraban con una notoria burla en sus rostro humano. Juraría por lo más oscuro y malvado, que se burlarían de él hasta que sus cenizas se desvanecieran con el tiempo. Intentando borrar esos pensamientos, llego a cantar su última canción. Se despidió de esas miles de personas mientras tomaba un poco de agua, no la necesitaba, pero quería despejarse un poco, ese olor era muy adictivo. Salió despidiéndose con una mano mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada. Necesitaba salir de allí y verificar sus dudas.

-¡Grandioso Demon!-alago su representante acomodando ese cigarro caro que cargaba en sus labios. Deposito la botella de agua mineral en su mano y salió de allí corriendo. Subió al último piso de aquel estadio y miro hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Como lo esperaban las cámaras, medios y fans resguardaban la entrada en víspera de su salida. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención sino aquellas cuatro personas que caminaban ya varias cuadras alejándose de aquel estadio. Procurando no ser visto abrió la ventana y se dirigió rápidamente hacia un techo cercano. Si bien tenía claro que tanto Flippy como Cuddles podían sentirlo cerca, no esperaba que también las dos muchachas que los acompañaran se giraran para verlos descender hacia ellos.

Su mirada se volvió fría al posar su mirada en las dos mujeres que lo miraban atónitas por detrás de las espaldas de esos dos demonios. Abrió sus ojos con asombro al oler su aroma. Era cierto, dos Senkas en un solo lugar.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!¡Mira quien llego!-rio el peli verde mirándolo desafiante, siempre había sido así.

-¡La princesita cantante!-chillo el rubio mirándolo con burla. Él simplemente rio, sin duda pasar todo ese tiempo con el peli verde le había afectado al pobre mocoso.

-¡Como están chicos!-exclamo sonriendo mientras elevaba su mano en señal del saludo.

-Estábamos, bien. ESTÁBAMOS-aclaro Flippy mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué acaso no tienes mariconadas que hacer Splendid?-pregunto aburrido mirándolo con clara gracia en su mirada jade.

-Sí, pero quise verlos-soltó irónico ajustando aquel antifaz rojo en su rostro.

-¿Splendid?-se oyó una pequeña vocecita por detrás de la espalda del peli verde mientras unos ojos curiosos lo miraban con inocencia y fascinación.

Aspiro con fuerza, Rosas y Fresas, se mezclaban en su interior como una droga maldita. Era sofocante el olor que desprendía esas dos mujeres. Pero sin duda aquel olor adictivo y dulce que liberaba la peli roja lo aturdió. Se tapo su nariz con fuerza, no debía dejarse llevar

-No puedo resistir…este aroma…Es sofocante…-jadeo dando un paso al frente mirando secamente a las humanas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, princesa del canto!-dijo rápidamente Flippy cubriendo a la peli roja con rudeza.

-¡No permitiremos que las toques, idiota!- Chillo por otro lado el rubio, Splendid lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, claramente Flippy lo había criado.

Los dos demonios se lanzaron hacia él dispuesto a atacarlos pero él simplemente cerró sus ojos y se desmaterializo, apareciendo a unos pocos centímetros de las dos mujeres que lo miraban entre sorprendidas y atontadas.

-Veamos, dos Senkas- comento mirando a las dos como si estuviera eligiendo una naranja y una manzana- Eso es raro…

-¿Qué…que…le hiciste a Flippy?...-pudo preguntar la peli roja mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Nada…-contesto mirando a los cuerpos detenidos de Cuddles y Flippy a lo lejos-Simplemente detuve el tiempo para que esos inútiles no estorben…

-¿Va a estar bien?-pregunto con una preocupación reflejada en sus ojos color sangre. Él alzo una ceja al verla posar sus manos en su pecho mientras comenzaba a temblar como un pollo desplumado.

Iba a soltar una risa al verla de ese modo, pero el olor a agua salada inundo sus fosas nasales. La miro asombrado al verla inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y emitir varios sollozos. Miro a la peli rosa a su lado que se encontraba en un estado de Shock al ver al rubio allí a lo lejos. Pero su mirada se poso en aquella pequeña mujer de cabello de fuego.

-Liber…libéralo…por…favor…-gimió entre el llanto y la desesperación-¡Por favor, libéralos!-grito histérica tomando su sudadera azul con fuerza entre sus pequeñas manos.

Su mirada azul miro aquella melena roja que se sacudió ante los sollozos suplicantes. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, aquella melena de fuego se volvió tan azul como el mar, mientras que esos ojos temerosos y débiles, se volvieron fríos y azulados. Era una visión que no tenía hace mucho.

Toco su mentón con uno de sus dedos elevando aquel rostro fino y delicado. Su mirada se volvió algo rojiza ante la visión que había tenido. Sin meditarlo acerco sus labios a la frente de la pequeña doncella. Naturalmente, recibió una descarga por todo su cuerpo mientras un poder pesado comenzaba a recorrer su sangre negra. Llevo sus manos hacia el trasero firme y suave de ella, no lo podía evitar, la lujuria que liberaba aquella mujer lo volvió loco. Pero el tacto estuvo terminado cuando ella lo aparto rotundamente y le lanzo un zapato de aguja en el medio de su frente haciendo que una sangre rojiza saliera de su herida.

Ofendido se levanto del suelo y miro aquella pequeña mujer que lo amenaza con lanzarle su otro zapato si se acercaba a ella una vez más.

-¡Eres igual que pervertido que Flippy!-chillo con una notoria vena en su pequeña frente.

-¡Es que tu aroma hace que haga eso!-se excuso posando sus manos en frente de su cuerpo excusándose de sus actos.

-¡¿Qué me interesa?!.¡Eres un pervertido y punto!-grito a toda garganta lastimando sus tímpanos-¡Ahora, libera a Cuddles y Flippy si no quieres que te rompa el cráneo con mi taco!-

-No creo que tu "Súper-mega-asesino-taquito-de-princesa- marca-acme" te sirva de algo, más que hacer un pequeño corte en la frente- se burlo mostrándole una sonrisa confianzuda.

-¡No me interesa!-chillo como un pequeño animal asustado- ¡Regresa a Flippy a la normalidad!

-Bien, bien, lo hare. Pero antes contéstame unas preguntas- contesto mirándola con seriedad mientras ella alzaba una ceja sin entender- ¿Ese soldado, intento acostarse contigo?-

-¡N-nooooo!-contesto nerviosa sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Intento algo indebido contigo?-

-¿Algo indebido?-pregunto la peli roja sin entender aferrando su taco a su pecho. Aun se preguntaba porque la pelirosa no salía de su shock y la dejaba peleando solita, o más bien, contestando.

-Ya sabes….Algo como esto- Sin menor aviso poso su gran y musculosa manos sobre aquel trasero firme y perfecto- Veras…¿A frotado tu mano de esta manera?-pregunto haciéndose el serio pero con un enorme derrame nasal interno- ¿O te a estrujado de esta manera tus nalguitas perfectas?-continuo cumpliendo sus palabras mientras la peli roja lo mantenía su mirada escondida en aquel flequillo algo casposo- Mira, ya que no chillas por mis caricias, te ofrezco que te quedes a mi lado y abandones a ese soldado de juguete. Yo te puedo dar muchas más cosas, nena…-ofreció seductor mirándola con una perversa y lujuriosa.

No hubo palabras por parte de la peli roja. Pero lo que si obtuvo fue un duro y fino taco enterrado en los orificios de su nariz, juraría que le había tocado el cerebro con aquel zapato. Sin darse cuenta deshizo el hechizo en el que se encontraban todos sumergido, ante el dolor que le causo ese golpe.

-¡Marica de mierda, eso no se vale!-grito Cuddles girándose a la par del soldado, encontrándose con la escenita-¿Qué?¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto al ver como la peli rosa se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que a su lado la peli roja murmuraba cosas sin sentido con su rostro rojo y una palpitante vena en su frente blanca, a unos pocos metros de Flaky se encontraba Splendid tirado en el suelo con un tacón de aguja clavado en su nariz.

-¡TE MATARE, SPLENDID!- grito Flippy corriendo para pegarle en el medio del estomago un punta pie con su bota de acero. El pobre peli azul escupió un poco de sangre mientras caía inconsciente ante la paliza que estaba recibiendo por cortesía de Flippy.

-¡Detente!-exclamo Flaky apuntándolo con el dedo, notando como el cuerpo del peli verde se quedaba quieto con un aire tenso.

-Oh…entonces era cierto…-murmuro Cuddles mirando a el peli verde con curiosidad.

-¿Era cierto, que?-pregunto Flaky

-El poder de la palabra…Pensé que solo me afectaba a demonios como yo, pero parece que también afecta a demonios como Flippy-comento mostrando una sonrisa traviesa viendo como el soldado lo miraba con horror.

-¡Te dije que no le digas eso, inútil!- gruño sin moverse en su lugar.

-¿Si le digo a Flippy que haga algo, lo hace?-pregunto con inocencia Flaky posando sus pupilas sobre ese soldado que la miraba horrorizado.

-Si, así debe hacerlo aunque no quiera- aseguro Cuddles dándole un par de cachetadas a la peli rosa para que despierte pero ella ni siquiera lo golpeo.

-Bien…-dijo decidida apuntando al peli verde con el ceño fruncido- Flippy lleva a Splendid o a el cantante Demon, como se llame a casa-ordeno firme comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué demonios lo vas a llevar a tu casa?-pregunto molesto pero cargando con el cuerpo del peli azul en su hombro.

Con despreocupación la peli roja se giro hacia el y sonrió nerviosa mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos.

-Lo que sucede es que yo le hice esas heridas en su frente y quiero curarlo, me siento mal por eso- aseguro mirando el suelo con culpa y preocupación.

Flippy y Cuddles la miraron con los ojos algo abiertos, antes de que el rubio soltara una risita despreocupada y acomodara la capucha de orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, miro a aquella mujer que yacía en el suelo, con una sonrisa. Cargando el cuerpo de su ama con delicadeza la siguió con una sonrisa agradable.

-Eres muy buena…Flaky-murmuro al llegar a su lado.

El peli verde observo sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido mientras arrastraba de un pie el cuerpo inconsciente del grandioso cantante. Esa humana era diferente. Algo dentro de él le dolió al pensar eso, pero no era un dolor insoportable o muy notorio, simplemente era dolor…

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! :D...Antes que nada quería hacer una leve aclaración Sé muy bien que en el prologo dije que la historia giraría en torno a FlippyxFlaky y Flippyx Petunia, eso lo dije por la razón de que Flippy tendría recuerdos de su relación con ella. Bien, a medida que escribía esta historia, se me hizo imposible no introducir más personajes, por con ello, quise agregar más seriedad y romance a la historia. Hasta ahora no he podido llegar al final al escribirla, llevo varios capítulos adelantada, pero necesito revisarlos, para que sean de su agrado. **

**Si de algo estoy segura que podre, es las parejas que se irán formando y como ira avanzando la trama. Por lo que les pido paciencia para que sus personajes favoritos puedan aparecer como es debido y con un papel digno de ellos. :)**

**A otro tema, ¡APARECIÓ SPLENDID! (Desmayo digno de una fan-girl x.x)...y...recibió un zapatazo en la frente por ser un confianzudo xD haha...**

**Con el poder de la palabra: ****Es un poder que decidí darle a las Senkas, sobre sus guardianes. Recuerdo haberlo leído en un Manga, donde la Deidad (Diosa) poseía ese poder sobre sus familiares (Es decir: guardianes). EN este caso decidí tomar por ejemplo a ello para representarlo en este Fic. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este Fic, es un apoyo grande que brindan para que esta historia continué. ¡Bellas criaturas! *o***

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! :D...Antes de escribir el capitulo, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se dan el tiempito para leer la historia y dejar un comentario. Es de muy buen apoyo y emocionante, ver que hay gente que le gusta este proyecto, por lo que decidi seguirlo escribiendo hasta su fin. Gracias a ustedes. :D**

**También quería aclarar, antes de que sea tarde, aunque creo que mucho ya se han dado cuenta, pero sin embargo es mi deber hacerlo. La historia esta basado en la idea de la creadora del manga "Black Bird", es decir, Konoko Sakurakoji, la idea de las "Senkas" es propiedad unica del Manga por lo que aclarando ello prosigo.**

**A su vez HTF son propiedad de MondoMedia (Benitos sean por crean tal caricatura sadica y adorable a la vez ^w^)**

**La historia y trama son propiedad de a su anfitriona demente :3**

**Chapter 6 **

Su cabeza le ardía, oía sonidos lejanos, sordos. Pero un tinte rojo comenzó a dibujarse en su mente al abrir sus parpados levemente, al tiempo de que un dulce aroma calaba sus fosas nasales y su mente se concentraba en esa muchacha con rostro de niña que lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz dulce y aterciopelada de esa Senka lo hizo abrir sus labios con lentitud.

El poder que sentía en su cuerpo no era normal para su cuerpo resistente. Ese poder era nada más y nada menos, que el poder de la espiritualidad de una Senka.

-¿Dónde me encuentro, señorita?-pregunto respetuoso mirando hacia esos ojos color sangre mientras sentía como algo fresco chocaba con su frente caliente. Su boquita pequeña dibujo una perfecta "O", al nombrarla de esa manera. Le resultaba adorable, y un tanto tierna.

-¿Señorita?-pregunto confundida deteniendo su mano blanca a medio camino, mientras apretaba el paño húmedo.

-Usted es una Senka…Es normal que la trate de esa manera- dijo seriamente mientras mostraba una mirada decidida y seria.

-Pero…yo…-balbuceo nerviosa ladeando a un lado su rostro sonrojada.

-¡Shhh!-la callo posando un dedo en sus labios color cereza mientras se acercaba a ella con rapidez-Yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, señorita-hablo con una sonrisa principesca mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas con calidez.

-Ah…yo…-murmura incoherencias mientras lo miraba con su rostro rojo como un tomate maduro.

-Solo déjeme protegerla, My Lady- pidió tomado su caliente rostro entre sus manos grandes y toscas. Acerco sus labios color cereza a su rostro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con lentitud. Su olor a fresas lo estaba mareando.

Estaba a punto de besar esos labios suaves, cuando el ruido de la puerta golpearse con fuerza con la pared lo hizo abrir sus ojos con rudeza. Tanto él como la pequeña mujer a su lado miraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con el cuerpo firmemente parado del soldado.

Juraría por todos sus libros de la saga de "Crepusculo", que Flippy había sido uno de los generales más sádicos que han habido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, porque estaba al tanto que estuvo tanto en el ejército de Estados Unidos, como en el ejército Alemán en ese tiempo, pasando el tiempo como otros demonios con forma humana, disfrazándose entre los soldados del mundo. Pero eso era lo de menos, por lo que si debía preocuparse era por la intensa aura oscura y tétrica que rodeaba su cuerpo en esos momentos, seguramente había visto mucha televisión estúpidamente humana, pero juraría que se estaría temblando del susto al ver como aquel soldado lo miraba en esos momentos, aunque en esos momentos era poco común, tenía miedo.

-Apártate de ella- como si fuera un relámpago andante Flippy ya estaba en frente suyo abrazando a la peli roja posesivamente mientras gruñía como un perro con sarna.

-¡Nah! Ni loco me aparto de mi señorita bonita-comento coqueto cerrándole un ojo con picardía a la sonrojada peli roja detrás de la espalda del peli verde.

-¡Saca tu culo de aquí, sino quieres que te saque la piel!-exclamo mostrando sus dientes apretados. Sabía que Flippy podía intimidar a todos con su metro noventa, compostura robusta y mirada fría, pero él también sabía que él podría hacer lo mismo si se lo propusiera. En lo corporal no se diferenciaban en mucho.

-¿Por qué te tendría que hacer caso a ti?.¡Bestia!-gruño haciéndolo a un lado con un solo dedo, dejando el camino libre hacia la peli roja que miraba horrorizada como el peli verde se había golpeado contra la pared dejando un hueco en ella, eso saldría de su salario.

-Mi doncella…-murmuro tomándola de las manos con delicadeza. Esa criatura era adorable.

-Ahora sí que te lo buscaste, princesita cantante-murmuro Flippy desde el suelo levantándose con varios escombros por encima de sus hombros. El peli azul se giro hacia él mirándolo con fastidio.

-¡Cállate, bestia!. ¿Qué no ves que intento que la Senka se acueste conmigo?-exclamo notando un tic en la ceja derecha del peli verde, por lo que sonrió socarrón mientras volvía su mirada a la muchacha.

Pero un aura oscura proveniente de ella lo hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras miraba asustado a la peli roja siendo rodeada por un aura de batalla. Sonrió nervioso al notar como Flippy le enseñaba el dedo medio mientras sonreía burlón y satisfecho. Su sonrisa se borro al ver como esa pequeña mujer levantaba una silla cercana y se la lanzaba con una fuerza que de quien sabe donde saco.

-¡Maldito pervertido!¡¿Qué te has creído?!-grito lanzándole los objetos que Flippy le alcanzaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su lado, mirando con lastima a el pobre Splendid….¡Nah! En realidad se sentía de lo más contento al verlo como intentaba esquivar "Los súper ataques de Flaky-super-sayajin-nivel-5".

-Espera….Senka….yo no quise…-intento excusarse nervioso pero una bota militar llego a su frente dándole de lleno, dejándolo en el suelo. Juraría que esa bota no había sido lanzada por la peli roja. Pero al ver como el soldado se acercaba a la bota y se la colocaba se dio cuenta quien había sido el culpable.-Maldito soldado de mierda…-murmuro tétrico rodeado por un aura brillante. Ahora si tenía motivos para encabronarse con él.

-¿Me hablas a mí, "Justin Bieber"?-pregunto sonriéndole divertido, mientras a su espalda la peli roja los miraba respirando agitada ante la fuerza que tuvo que usar.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre compararme con esa niñata?!-pregunto colérico mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ofendido.

-¿Qué no era un niño? pregunto incrédulo el peli verde elevándole una ceja perfecta.

-¡Ay, como sabe!-exclamo burlón y con un tinte sarcástico que hizo que Flippy tomara otro objeto entre sus manos como amenaza. Pasando un brazo por los hombros de la peli roja que lo miro desconfiada-¿Ves, Flaky?. Ese soldado es Gay- apunto al peli verde tapando su boca para que el militar no la viera- ¡Por lo que no te quedara otra opción más que quedarte conmigo que soy bien machito!-grito heroico mientras una aura brillante lo rodeaba y sonreía como si estuviera promocionando la marca "Colgate"

-Yo te mato-murmuro cerrando sus ojos mientras una notoria vena en su frente crecía a más no poder. Dispuesto a patearle el trasero comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia él pero se detuvo en seco al ver donde se encontraba la mano derecha de ese infeliz.

-¡Oh, Flaky!.¡Ahora entiendo porque usa ropa tan holgada!-comento apretando más aquel seno entre su mano, la peli roja lo miro con su rostro rojo e incrédula-¡Esconde esos atributos que le concedieron, señorita!-exclamo con cara de bobalicón. Burlón se giro al peli verde sacándole la lengua con inocencia, fingida claro está, porque él de inocencia no tenía nada.-Admira lo que puedo hacer y tu no- comento mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Y quien dijo que no lo puedo hacer?- pregunto serio acercándose a su par y tomando el otro seno de la peli roja entre su mano grande y musculosa. Miro al peli azul victorioso mientras apretaba con fuerza aquel seno suave. Ahora que lo notaba la peli roja tenia atributos delanteros muy notorios, como para pasarlos desapercibidos.

-¡Vaya, al final no eras Gay!-chillo Splendid mandándole una mirada afilada.

-Y por lo visto tú no eres solo una bailarina cantante- soltó de igual manera, no pensaba perder.

Los dos chicos se tensaron al notar como unas manos pequeñas detenían sus movimientos. Bajaron la mirada para ver como las uñas de Flaky se clavaban con rudeza sobre su piel. Asustado sacaron rápidamente sus manos de su lugar mientras miraban con terror el aura oscura y sombría que rodeaba a la peli roja en esos momentos. Instintivamente se abrazaron mutuamente mientras chillaban como unos animales heridos, al ver los ojos fríos que la Senka les mostro.

-¿Acaso creen que me pueden toquetear?-pregunto tétrica haciendo que Splendid soltara un gritito de niña mientras se abrazaba al peli verde asustado- ¿Quien les ha dado el permiso a tocarme de esa manera, pervertidos?- volvió a preguntar sonándose sus dedos mientras lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Flippy, nada tonto ni perezoso, se soltó de Splendid y se dirigió hacia la puerta saludando con su mano al pobre peli azul que lo miraba desconcertado.

-¿Patitas para que las tengo?-exclamo comenzado a correr por los pasillos del departamento, pero un golpe certero en su nuca lo hizo caer de cara al suelo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-pregunto una voz a su espalda, trago pesado mientras se giraba y veía el cuerpo del cantante sacudirse con fuerza debajo de la mano de la peli roja que lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Fl-Flaky….Quería…quería ir a comprarte…un regalo por…por tu generosidad con nosotros…-balbuceo nervioso notando como el peli azul lo miraba con sus ojos incrédulos. Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a recibir una paliza, cuando el cuerpo de su ama se acerco a él y se inclino a su par.

Espero y espero, pero la patada karateca de Flaky nunca llego. Abrió un ojo temeroso, mientras veía como la peli roja lo miraba con una sonrisa emocionada, mientras sacudía al peli azul con fuerza.

-¡¿Enserio?!.¿Me compraran un regalo para mí?-pregunto inocentemente mientras los miraba emocionada, su cabreado se había ido al escuchar aquello.

-Ah…-balbuceo sin saber que decir. No creía que eso podría convencer a alguien que no lo mate, pero al parecer la peli roja era una excepción.

-¡H-hablga…inutgil!- escucho que pudo decir Splendid mientras era asfixiado por Flaky ante la emoción que tenia.

-¿Uh?-murmuro curiosa Flaky mirando hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que el pobre peli azul estaba verde ante la falta de oxigeno- ¡Lo siento!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada soldándolo con rapidez.

-Veo…veo el paraíso…-murmuro por lo bajo mirando el pecho de le peli roja. Que al instante frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-Los voy a matar-murmuro tétrica siendo nuevamente rodeada por una aura de venganza.

Tanto Flippy como Splendid se miraron de reojo y tragaron pesadamente. La súper- mente-brillante- de- niño- bonito de Splendid pensó rápido y saco de su bolsillo un objeto brillante. Se lo extendió a la peli roja que estaba con su pequeña manito en el aire dispuesta a agarrar algo filoso. Pero se detuvo en seco al notar aquel objeto. Como una niña curiosa lo tomo entre sus manos sonriendo con alegría.

-¿Esto es para mí?-pregunto emocionada mirando a el peli azul con alegría, rodeada por una aura brillante y emocionada.

Flippy y Splendid abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver como el aroma a fresas aumentaba rotundamente. Si mal lo sabían, eso sucedía cuando la Senka estaba contenta por algo, su aroma aumentaba hasta el punto de volverse sofocante.

-Sí, planeaba tirarlo a la tribuna, pero como los vi desde el escenario ni siquiera me acorde que lo tenía- Comento rascando su nuca mientras acomodaba aquel antifaz rojo que cubría su identidad.

-¡Me encanta Splendid!-chillo dando leves saltitos mientras veía aquel colgante color plateado. Sonrojada beso la mejilla del cantante con una sonrisa emocionada-¡Gracias Did!-tuteo mirándolo con una sonrisa amplia. Sin poderlo evitar el reconocido cantante, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo mientras sentía su rostro caliente. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos mientras hacia un gesto con su mano derecha.

El peli verde miraba esa escena con sus ojos entrecerrados. Juraría su cuchillo de caza que ese peli azul planeaba algo detrás de toda esa escenita cursi y estaba dispuesto a patearle su cuerpo, si se llegar a pasar de la raya. Le importaría poco que su ama se moleste con él, no dejaría que ese cojo, intente algo rarito.

Se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá con despreocupación. Su panza ya empezaba a sonar, debía comer, desde la mañana que no comía nada por estar pendiente de esa mocosa inútil.

-Flaky-llamo autoritario, mirando como Splendid le corría el cabello a un lado para colgarle el colgante. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas la peli roja lo miro desconcertada-Quiero comida-demando serio mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada, esa "Escenita".

Tanto el inútil como su ama lo miraron con sus ojos entre cerrados. Él simplemente se dio unos golpecitos en la panza mientras esperaba una contestación por parte de la mujer.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para…-hablo Splendid dando un paso hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, ahora hare la cena. Pero por favor no se maten- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina del departamento. Pudo notar como el peli azul la miraba desconcertado mientras alzaba una ceja en alto y el soldado lo miraba con superioridad arrogante.

Una vez que la mujer se retiro el peli verde miro burlón a el héroe de la noche, que frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-Ves…Ella hace todo lo que yo le digo. Soy el patrón-macho-alfa-pecho-peludo-que-tiene-los-panta lones-bien-puestos de esta casa-comento arrogante ya que él solamente había pasado dos días a lo mucho en la casa de la peli roja por lo que tenía más confianza que ese inútil.-Por lo que tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, perro faldero- dijo sonriendo.

-Cierra el pico…Oso gordo…- insulto acomodando su sudadera color azul- Y dime inútil…¿Cuándo le piensas informar a Lumpy, sobre esto?- Pregunto sentándose en el otro sofá mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Con Cuddles, planeábamos llevarlas lo antes posible a donde él-contesto cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. SI algo era difícil era llevar humanos al inframundo sin una autorización de los superiores, pero ellos podrían hacerlo.

-Sabes muy bien que una vez que la crucemos al otro lado su aroma cambiara-soltó con su lengua afilada mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Verde y celeste se encontraron en una lucha de recuerdos y memorias olvidadas- Recuerdas lo que le paso a_ ella, _la primera vez que la cruzamos de un mundo a otro…¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo recuerdo-contesto con sequedad. Flippy sentía como su garganta se secaba al recordarla, y si de algo estaba seguro era que Splendid era el único que podría entenderlo en esos momentos. Después de todo, él fue el primero que se dio cuenta esa atracción mutua que compartían.

-Ese olor a azufre se quedo en ella hasta el último segundo de su vida…-comento bajando su mirada al suelo limpio y brilloso- Eso la hizo ser aun más deseada por los demonios- Tanto él como el soldado sabían eso, e incluso Cuddles estaba al tanto de aquel acontecimiento- Como una vez paso hace siglos, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarla por nada del mundo, y estoy dispuesto a matar a quien sea con tal de protegerla. Por lo tanto, te hare la pregunta que te hice hace siglos…-Flippy lo miro por debajo de su boina. Conocía la pregunta a la perfección- ¿Deseas proteger a tu Senka de todo lo que la lastime de ahora en adelante?. Esta es la línea definitiva, si lo deseas la puedo proteger yo solo. Aunque no haga el pacto, estoy dispuesto a quedarme a su lado. Pero si tu respuesta es otra, podrás protegerla junto a mí en los siglos que le quedan de vida a partir de ahora-

Flippy bajo su mirada al suelo. Sus parpados se cerraron al visualizar la imagen perfecta de aquella doncella de cabello azulado, había sido un tonto. Un idiota que no había sido capaz de no caer ante los gestos delicados y atentos de una humana mandona. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba a aquella sombra color azul que ahora era su imagen, en su memoria.

Sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza al sentir unas manos cálidas sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos carmesí de la mujer lo miraban preocupada, la analizo por unos momentos antes de contestar a la constante pregunta que le hacía. Su piel era saludable con un leve tono de calor en su cuerpo viviente, sus ojos eran extremadamente expresivos, sus labios eran rojizos y generosos. Era hermosa si no se defendía como un gatito acorralado.

-Flippy…¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar tomando su temperatura con su pequeña mano- Estas pálido y sudas mucho. Tal vez deberías recostarte un rato…-aconsejo con inocencia sin borrar su ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes por él, My Lady- dijo Splendid del otro lado de la sala mirándolo con frialdad. Estaba seguro que ese soldado, había decidido abandonar su lugar eran tan débil de mente.

-Splendid…-llamo en un susurro, haciendo que el cantante frunciera su ceño desconfiado. Flippy nunca lo llamaba por su nombre- No pienso abandonar mi lugar, inútil. ¿Me entendiste bien?-hablo mirándolo con su mirada afilada y cortante- ¡No pienso cometer el mismo horror nuevamente!-exclamo mirando a la peli roja que lo miraba desconcertada- Iremos a donde Lumpy, mañana por la mañana. Llama a la chillona de tu amiga y al mocoso-Comando, mostrándole una sonrisa de lado- Nada malo te va a pasar mientras yo sea tu guardián…-confeso decidido.

Flaky simplemente miro aquella sonrisa confiada, determinada, pero sobre todo, hermosa. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle, a la vez que una sensación extraña se posaba en su estomago. Ese soldado se veía tan confiado en lo que decía, que ese peso que cargaba en su cuerpo ante el temor de la muerte se esfumo, ante el solo ver la punta de sus labios elevarse en aquella sonrisa. Asintió soltando una risita algo divertida. Sonaría extraño viéndolo desde el punto de vista ajeno, pero ella le creyó. Le creyó a ese demonio que juro protegerla.

Y estaba segura…Que le creería hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí, gente bella! :)...Antes de que me golpen con paletitas como las que come Toothy, quiero aclarar que yo no estoy en contra de lo dicho entre los dialogos de Flippy y Splendid. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, y los respeto, al igual que me respetan a mi. Por lo que no intento ofender a nadie con lo dicho ante la referencia musical que fue pronunciado en este capitulo :D. Y si lo hice pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. :c**

**Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo más rapido que pueda, pero debido a que tengo que trabajar en mi trabajo de medio tiempo, dudo mucho que sea pronto. (Soy camarera en una cafetería- por lo que si llegas a ver a una chica pequeña, delgada, con un pelo largo y castaño ondulado, con aires de estar mas dormida que despierta- Que te tiro el cafe o tarta encima de tu cabeza. ¡NO SOY YO! ¿OK? e.e) jaja...Fuera de eso:**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**¿Reviews? C:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola! :D...Eh aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. 0^0...Muchas gracias por brindar su apoyo a este proyecto, al agregarla a favoritos o alertas, dejando o un comentario, o por el simple hecho de leer. Muchas gracias en verdad. :´)**

**Bien, antes de empezar a escribir aclaraciones:**

**La idea esta basado en la creacion de la creadora del manga "Black Bird", es decir, Konoko Sakurakoji, la idea de las "Senkas" es propiedad unica del Manga por lo que aclarando ello prosigo.**

**HTF, a su vez, es propiedad de MondoMedia. Todas mis historias son sin fines de lucro, o comercializan. :)**

**La historia y su trama son propiedad de mi mente retorcida. C:**

**Chapter 7**

Un último trazo de sangre se dibujo en el piso de cerámica, de aquel departamento. Habían pasado cinco minutos exactos desde que Splendid había comenzado a dibujar aquel raro dibujo con la sangre roja proveniente del cuello de un animal de las cercanías, no querían saber de qué clase de animal seria pero si de algo si querían saber era como aquel simple rastro de sangre comenzó a brillar con intensidad ante unas palabras extrañas por parte del peli azul.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunto la peli rosa a su lado apretando su mano con fuerza.

-Si…-confeso mirando la seriedad de los tres hombres presentes. Era raro ver a Cuddles con esa seriedad, pero debía ser algo muy importante como para que él borrara aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ven-comando el peli verde posándose a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertes. No pudo evitarlo, se sonrojo al sentir aquel olor a mentas que emanaba aquel soldado. En su vida, jamás se permitió tener una relación cercana con algún hombre. Y ese demonio, se podría clasificar como un hombre, y por lo que llegaba a entender su conexión debía ser demasiado cercana.

-Cuddles sujeta a tu Senka- ordeno en tono firme el cantante. Giggles no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como el rubio intentaba nerviosamente acomodarla a su cuerpo robusto- ¿O quieres que la tome yo?- ofreció Splendid mirándola con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa.

Y pensar que ella estaba ilusionada con aquel cantante degenerado. Si tenía para elegir entre su ex ídolo y Cuddles prefería mil veces al rubio que a ese sujeto arrogante. Abrazo con fuerza el torso del adolecente mientras miraba desconfiada al cantante, si su amiga decía que era un pervertido, era porque era un pervertido. Flaky nunca mentía sobre eso.

-¡Que lastima!-exclamo viendo como el peli verde aferraba más el agarre en la diminuta cintura de su Senka-¡Yo me voy solito!-soltó berrinchudo afirmando un pie exageradamente en el suelo.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un marica y abre el portal!-le grito Flippy mirándolo con desinterés. Él simplemente le enseño el dedo medio mientras hacía brillar aquel círculo rojizo que se había formado en el suelo. Un hoyo oscuro comenzó a formarse a medida que el cantante hacia brillar sus frio ojos color azul. Una vez terminado se lanzo hacia él siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

El olor a azufre lleno sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonreír con ganas. Hacía años que no venía a su mundo, como si fuera un niño chiquito salto con ganas al verse nuevamente en el lugar donde nació. Miro sobre su hombro notando como tanto el rubio como el peli verde miraban a su alrededor, en sus miradas tenían lo mismo que él: Nostalgia. Pura y agradable nostalgia.

El rubio se poso a su par mirando al enorme castillo frente a ellos, todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado en ese lugar que los había acogido cuando eran unos niños. No tuvieron tiempo a hablar cuando varios demonios de piel verdosa lo rodearon, todos eran unas débiles copias del demonio original, todos estaban vacios. Carentes de almas, capaces de reaccionar ante las emociones. Pero, pese a ello, aun les causaba alegría notar aquel rostro familiar en sus fracciones.

-Señores…El amo los está esperando-hablo el demonio cercano a ellos mirándolos con sus ojos saltones. Splendid soltó una risita al ver como las dos Senkas se escondían asustadas detrás de ellos al ver a aquellos demonios- Él, junto con los demás invitados los está esperando…

-¡Espera!-cayó Flippy frunciendo su ceño- ¿El viejo hizo una fiesta de nuevo?-pregunto mirando aquel sirviente fríamente. Al verlo asentir tuvo que controlarse para no patear el suelo.

-¡Mierda!¡¿Por qué cada vez que vinimos hace esas fiestas ridículas?!-gruño apretando su afilada mandíbula.

-Porque es un viejo pervertido que lo único que le gusta es ser un idiota, borracho y pervertido-contesto Cuddles con un leve rubor en sus mejillas blancas y firmes.

-¡Ustedes digan lo que quieran, a mi me encantan esas fiestas!-exclamo emocionado el peli celeste comenzando a caminar a la par de esos sirvientes.

-¡Eso es porque eres un retrasado mental igual que él!-grito el rubio a unos pasos de distancia de él caminando a la par de su Senka, que simplemente miraba la escena curiosa.

-¡NO INSULTES A MI MAESTRO, MOCOSO!-exclamo ofendido mirándolo por sobre su hombro-¡Es mi papito adoptivo, al igual que el de Flippy. Por lo que no insultes a tu casi abuelo!-chillo inflando sus cachetes mientras caminaba, o mejor dicho corría hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Y de que se trata esas fiestas?-pregunto la peli rosa mirando a su guardián curiosa. Le llamaba la atención la emoción que cargaba el cantante "Demon".

Una tonalidad rojiza adorno las mejillas del rubio al escucharla. Miro hacia los lados nerviosos hasta depositar su mirada en el peli verde que lo mira con burla. Él solito se tendría que arreglar explicarle el fin de esas fiestas.

-Eh…Esas fiestas…se…se tratan de…-balbuceo nerviosos sin poder mirar ese rostro inocente que lo miraba curioso.

-Larguémonos de aquí Flaky- tomándola de los hombros la dirigió hacia el interior del salón dejando a la pareja de mocosos solos. El idiota de su alumno tenía que arreglárselas él solo como todo el "demonio" que dice ser.

Apenas llegaron a la sala de estar y la iluminación del amplio lugar lo cegó por unos momentos, ese lugar era más amplio de como lo recordaba. A lo lejos de aquella habitación pudo ver el lujoso y gigante sillón de Lumpy; decorado con aquellas astas de alce demoniaco a sus lados y su tapizado rustico y brilloso de piel de serpiente de mar. En la antigüedad él junto con Splendid solían viajar con él a algunos lugares donde realizaba su caza, afortunadamente salieron vivos.

Analizo el lugar encontrándose con que no había nadie a excepción de ellos. Conociendo a Splendid seguramente había salido corriendo o volando, en busca de su tutor a contarle las travesuras tontas que había realizado en el mundo humano en estos años que se ausento. Si él se pusiera a contarle a Lumpy, las "travesuras" que hacía en el otro mundo seguramente lo considerarían como "La reencarnación de Lucifer", y lo adularia por el solo hecho . Conocía muy bien la mente de niño de ese sujeto, como para decir que así lo haría.

A su lado noto como la peli roja posaba su mirada en aquel cuadro de pintura cara que yacía en una pared colgada. Pertenecía a varios siglos atrás, le sorprendía que aun conservara ese lienzo pintado con varias pinturas que solamente se conseguían en ese lugar; el infierno. En él se podía ver, cómo tanto él como Splendid se encontraban parados uno al lado de otro vestido con unas ropas no muy propias de esa época, mirando al frente con una sonrisa algo notoria en sus infantiles rostros. Recordaba ese día con intensidad, justo el día en el que se había pintado esa pintura fue cuando le pudieron ganar la primera pelea a Lumpy.

Por décadas tanto él como Splendid, pensaron que el peli azul se había dejado ganar pero con el tiempo eso paso a segundo plano al ver crecer sus poderes ante cada entrenamiento. Sin embargo esa pintura que la peli roja acariciaba con sus pequeñas yemas era una prueba viva de la sensación que sentían en esos momentos.

-Te veías lindo cuando eras pequeño- comento Flaky seguido de una risita al ver la cara algo regordeta del pequeño peli verde del lienzo.

-Tenía más estilo que el inútil, eso es seguro-se alago a si mismo mostrando uno de sus conillos, al ver el peinadito a un lado que cargaba en la imagen del demonio cantante.

-Siempre tuviste el cabello desordenado y rebelde.

-Si, Lumpy solio intentarme peinarme en alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre terminaba con una muñeca rota o alguna que otra mordida-rio al recordar algo agradable de su niñez.

-Entonces…-dijo pensativa su Senka mirando la imagen con una sonrisa traviesa- Desde pequeño fuiste un brabucón- soltó seguido de una risita.

-Yo no diría brabucón, sino manipulador-corrigió siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso no hay duda…-murmuro bajito mirándolo de reojo. Él peli verde mostro una sonrisa traviesa al verla intentar esconder su mirada.

-Con que con esas estamos ¿Eh?

Tomándola de la cintura con firmeza movió sus dedos sobre su estomago con rapidez. Haciendo que un ataque de risa, comenzara a sofocar a su Senka que con las mejillas sonrojadas pedía clemencia ante su repentino ataque. Se apiado de ella y la sonto notando como varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos intensos.

-E-eres…m-malo…Fli-ppy…-pudo articular recuperando un poco su respiración regular.

-Sí, lo sé- contesto alagado dándole la espalda mientras le sonreía con diversión- Pero es por eso de que soy tan sexy…

-E-egocentrico…

-Y sexy-rio al ver como las mejillas de la pequeña mujer se sonrojaba. Se acerco a ella sin que se percatara, atrapo su diminuto cuerpo contra la pared fría de aquel castillo decorado con riquezas. Se veía tan pequeña, sumisa, vulnerable, que lo hizo sonreír de lado. Sonrojada ella elevo su mirada hacia él torciendo un poco su cuello; la diferencia de altura era mucha-Dime Flaky…¿Soy sexy?-pregunto mostrando aquella sonrisa endemoniadamente hermosa.

Ella simplemente miro esas pupilas con nerviosismo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza sangre a su cerebro y su estomago se hacía molesto ante las vibraciones que le daba en su espalda por cada palabra que emanaba de sus labios. Era tan condenadamente hermoso, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarlo como una niña histérica.

-Conteste Senka…-pidió deleitándose con aquel color escarlata que decoraba las mejillas finas de su ama- ¿Me desea?

Flaky miro aquellas esmeraldas que la miraban con un brillo extraño, era el mismo brillo que la miraba cuando se encontraba en camisón frente a él. No sabía interpretado, pero le encantaba que la mirada fría y molesta del soldado se borrara únicamente para ella, era una clase de privilegio que tenia. Solo ella, nadie más.

Dos cuerpos separados por solo centímetros de distancia, emanaban calor sofocante e intenso. Sus frentes comenzaron a sudar al momento que el aroma a fresas y menta se unían en el aire frio de aquel castillo con aire algo victoriano. Sus pupilas brillaban ante la cercanía de sus rostros.

¿Cómo podía ser que una simple pregunta causara esas sensaciones sofocantes?

Su cerebro reacciono, pero sus labios se detuvieron al ver como el peli verde se apartaba de ella a una velocidad extremadamente rápida y se sentaba en un asiento cercano, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia una de las puertas. Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo alegre de Splendid abrió de una patada la puerta, mientras que una calidez tibia llegaba a esa habitación fusionándose con el calor sofocante que sostenía eso dos cuerpos.

Flaky no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero pudo notar la belleza de las dos mujeres que el cantante sostenía de la cintura. Eran hermosas con su poca ropa y cuerpos esculturalmente tallados, dudo si fueran reales, pero el ver como dos cuernos decoraban la coronillas de cada una, se respondió mentalmente. Eran demonios, al igual que sus guardianes.

-¡Flippy!¡Nuestro papito, nos espera en su despacho!-grito emocionado aferrando más su agarre sobre la piel oliva de las mujeres.-¡Quiere darnos la bienvenida a mí, a ti y al mocoso que tienes de hijo postizo!- soltó con la alegría y emoción que un niño cumpleañero-¡Y como soy un niño bueno que comparte las cosas, te dejare elegir una de estas bellezas!- señalo a las mujeres que le dedicaron una mirada lujuriosa a el hombre que las miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sé que esto te sonara raro viniendo de mí, pero en esta ocasión no quiero a ninguna de esas mujeres- rechazo viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Splendid. Él junto con el cantante, eran uno de los mejores amantes que yacían en el inframundo. Eso claro, lo habían clasificado las millones de las mujeres demonio con las que se habían acostados en las fiestas de Lumpy, donde la lujuria y lo morboso bailaban en una danza repulsiva, asquerosa. Tal como era el infierno.

Noto como Splendid soltaba un suspiro. Solo había dos veces en las que Flippy había rechazado las mujeres que les ofrecía su papito, contando esta la otra vez había sido cuando la primera Senka los visito para presentarse ante su padre con el fin de prestar su poder. Sin duda volvería a tener al "santito" de Flippy por un tiempo.

-¡Pues tú te lo pierdes!-soltó despreocupadamente comenzando a besar el cuello suave de aquella mujer demonio que tenía a su lado. Excitada ante las caricias, ésta emitió un gemido ronco y ronroneo como un gato siendo mimado por su amo.

-¡Vete a una habitación, pedazo de imbécil!-exclamo Flippy tapando con su mano la mirada de la mujer que se mantenía estática en su lugar con su rostro rojo incapaz de moverse. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo soltó a las mujeres con brusquedad, para acercarse a ellos mirándola con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Ya veo…La Senka no te permite calmar tus instintos con alguien más-susurro mirándolo con algo de tristeza y melancolía- No me quedara otra que quedarme con ellas para mi solito- miro a las mujeres como si fueran un dulce vino viejo- Nos veremos después…Vallan a atender a los invitados- ordeno firme, dedicándole una sonrisa a la Senka- Luego me divertiré, ahora es momento de atender a las invitadas de honor.

-Vamos- hablo autoritario el soldado, ignorando su drama.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo en seco la peli roja mirando sus pupilas verdes con algo de pena.

- ¿Qué pasa, My Lady?- pregunto Splendid mirándola con despreocupación.

-Did…Giggles y Cuddles, no han entrado…-

-Déjalos, seguramente estarán haciendo cositas raras-rio mirándola con picardía.

-O ya estarán adentro. ¡Cálmate un poco!-aconsejo Flippy mirándola con una sonrisa de lado- Todo saldrá bien- aseguro extendiendo su brazo derecho para que ella lo tomara. Con confianza y algo aliviada poso su pequeña mano en aquellos músculos toscos y duros.

-¡Estamos aquí para cuidarte!-acompaño Did posando su brazo izquierdo a la par de el peli verde. Tomándolo de sus brazos cruzaron esa puerta que los llevaría por un largo pasillo con decoraciones lujosas.

La música se escuchaba a lo lejos como un leve murmullo entre las paredes. Flaky no estaba enterada de quien era el autor de tan bella melodía, pero el solo escucharla levemente le causaba un escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Era tétrica, atrayente. La suela de sus botas retumbaban contra el piso fino de aquel lugar y el olor a azufre le daba un leve comezón en su nariz. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aquella oscuridad permanente que habitaba en cada rincón de aquel pasillo. Los cuadros, inmóviles en la pared, retrataban a personas y demonios que ella no conocía, pero juraba que sus ojos grandes y retratados con un lienzo de tristeza, la miraban con malicia e incluso con cierta burla, escondida en la oscura pintura.

Se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta con decoración algo gótica, mentiría si le dijera que no le causo miedo ver aquellas calaveras de animales a cada lado de aquel marco. Sus manos temblaron contra los brazos de los dos hombres que la sostenían con cuidado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió su corazón se detuvo en seco, al sentir como una gran ola de calor llegaba a su cuerpo. Miro hacia sus lados notando como aquellos dos demonios no se inmutaban. Jadeo con fuerza para llevarse su mano a su pecho, y apretarlo con fuerza en un vano intento de alejar el malestar, ese calor la estaba ahogando. Preocupados, los dos demonios se inclinaron hacia ella mirándola entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Ella no se molesto en contestarle a su demonio, simplemente se concentro en la figura alta y robusta de aquel hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro delgado.

-Por lo visto…tus poderes ya comenzaron a actuar- Su voz era suave como si fuera una caricia dulce, pero por alguna razón ella la sentía como lo más terrorífico que sus oídos alguna vez escucharon.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-escucho que Splendid le pregunto dando un paso hacia adelanto mientras ella no se atrevía a pisar aquella alfombra color vino, víctima del terror.

-Sus poderes como Senka, han comenzado a actuar- volvió a repetir mientras soltaba el humo de aquel puro fuerte que se posaba en su mano izquierda- Ha reconocido mi aura y mi alma…Su cuerpo inmediatamente me está rechazando…

-¿Tu alma?-Fue esta vez, Flippy quien se dirigió a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Aunque no lo creas, todavía tengo ciertos residuos de lo que una vez fui. Y por lo visto…-emitió una risita burlona al ver como los ojos de la humana parecían brillar del temor ante la oscuridad- …Mi alma está muy podrida…

Los ojos color esmeralda del demonio brillaron con intensidad al darse cuenta de algo.

-Lumpy- llamo nuevamente Flippy ayudando a reincorporar a la humana a su lado.

-¿Si hijo mío?

-Esconde tu aura demoniaca, para que ella no sienta tanto miedo

-Como digas- con un leve chasquidos de dedos aquel calor que sentía se esfumo rodeándola de un frio casi invernal. Tembló al sentir aquel escalofrió recorriendo parte de su cuello.

Cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con unos ojos oscuros y sombríos, que la miraban con determinación, analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella se permitió mirar a ese hombre por solos unos segundos. Era alto y robusto, su cabello era de un color celeste más claro que el de Splendid, pero con dos mechones largos y desparejos que caían sobre sus hombros resaltando en ese traje oscuro y largo que traía. Se sentía un pequeño animalito indefenso ante esa mirada oscura que la analizaba con cuidado.

Luego de unos minutos él tosió con fuerza volviendo su mirada a los dos demonios a su espalda que lo miraban con atención.

-¿Dónde está la otra?

-Junto con Cuddles, no tardara en llegar.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo con un tono algo aniñado y feliz, ella lo miro sorprendida ante ese cambio robusto.-¡Ahora venga, a dame un abrazo, mi niñito lindo!-grito meloso rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel demonio vestido de soldado.

-¡Espera!¡Aléjate de mí!-intentaba escabullirse de su agarre el pobre demonio.

Ella no cavia en su sorpresa; ¿Cómo ese carácter frio y neutral paso a ser uno infantil y aniñado?

-¡Papito te extraño muchísimo!-melosamente besaba sus mejillas con un llanto fingido

-¡Que te alejes!-gruño apartando con su mano su rostro desfigurado ante la felicidad.

-¡¿Hace cuanto que no me venias a visitar?!-se pregunto asfixiándolo entre sus brazos.

-Hace setenta años humanos, veintitrés horas y cincuenta minutos- contesto por él Splendid con regocijo ante la tortura que estaba pasando el demonio peli verde.

-¡Cállate Splendid!- se escucho que gruño con odio aquel bulto que sostenía el hombre con fuerza.

-¡TODO ESE TIEMPO ME DEJARON SOLITO!-lloriqueo atrapando entre sus brazos también a el cantante que se sacudía con fuerza.

-¡Tuviste a Nutty, Cuddles y a Toothy todo ese tiempo!-se excusaron a coro frente a la mirada incrédula de la peli roja.

Sin permitir cualquier contestación por parte del hombre que sacudía con fuerza a los dos demonios, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a dos niños que peleaban entre ellos. Tanto ella como los tres demonios en esa habitación, miraron a los niños con sorpresa.

-¡Te dije que yo las vería primero!- gruño el niño de cabello violeta tirando de las mejillas a el otro niño que se encontraba encima de él.

-¡Eglla Puegde tener dulgces!¡Nog te dejarge que te los comasg!- pudo articular aquel niño de cabello verde mientras intentaba quitar sus manos de sus mejillas.

-Silencio…-ordeno con voz algo autoritaria el peli celeste adulto haciendo que la mirada de esos niños se posara en él.-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. No les dije que se diviertan en la fiesta.

-¡Todo fue culpa de Nutty!¡Él dijo que podíamos a ver a las dos humanas!-acuso rápidamente el de pelo purpura apuntando a el niño peli verde que lo único que hacía era mirar a la humana con una mirada vacía.

A Flaky, aquella mirada le causo inquietud y un tanto miedo, esa mirada no era la de un niño pequeño, sino la de alguien con un conocimiento sobre lo normal. Ese niño no era una niño cualquiera. Ella se permitió mirarlo con curiosidad, su cabello era extraño, y su mirada peculiar, hizo que ella se llevara una mano a su boca instintivamente. Jamás había visto una mirada como la de él, se veía como una mirada atenta, calculadora, pero sobre todo astuta.

Su ceño se frunció al verlo mostrar una sonrisita inocente, esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente. Era fría y un tanto vacía, carente de sentimientos.

Lo escucho soltar una risita aguda, mientras sus ojitos se cerraban ante la sonrisa pequeña que se mostraba en su rostro infantil.

-Me has descubierto…¿Verdad?-pregunto notando como aquella humana abría sus ojos levemente. A su espalda los demonios, la miraban con atención atentos a cualquier actitud por parte de ella, en silencio.

Ella guardo silencio mientras volteaba a ver al otro niño a su espalda. Éste a cambio de él la miraba con atención, e incluso con curiosidad. Ese niño no le causaba la misma sensación que el que estaba en el suelo cruzado de piernas y sonriendo divertido mientras la miraba con una cierta alegría.

-¿Esa no es tu verdadera apariencia?- se atrevió a preguntar, notando como una sonrisa mucho más grande se formaba en aquel rostro infantil.

-¡Me agradas, humana pequeñita!-grito como un niño mientras una luz verdosa, aclaraba el lugar dejándola un tanto entorpecida. Elevo su mirada hacia él, cuando la luz desapareció. En el lugar del pequeño, un joven de peinado rebelde y mirada divertida, le sonreía burlón mientras saboreaba algo en su boca. Tembló levemente al verlo acercarse hacia a ella y aspirar con fuerza un mechón de su cabello.

-Tu…tu eres…-balbuceo mirando aquella mirada infantil en aquel rostro adulto.

-Nutty…Un gusto conocerla Senka-hablo con respeto pero con una sonrisa algo divertida, mientras continuaba moviendo sus labios de lado a lado.

-También es un gusto, conocerla- hablo una voz seria a su espalda, se giro para encontrarse con un muchacho de cabello purpura que la miraba con seriedad y respeto.

¿Dónde había quedado el niño gruñón y un tanto molesto, que entro hace unos minutos?

-Soy Toothy, Senka- se presento dando una leve reverencia.

-Ellos dos junto con Cuddles son mis actuales pupilos- aclaro Lumpy mirando con despreocupación a los dos muchachos que miraban atentamente a la humana- Tanto ellos, como Splendid y Flippy son mis protegidos. Me he encargado de enseñarles todo sobre las Senkas con el fin de convertirlos en unos guardianes perfectos…

Ella poso su mirada en él prestándole su total atención. Ese hombre imponía autoridad y respeto, pese a su mirada despreocupada parecía poseer conocimientos extremadamente importantes para todos.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a los dos adolecente que miraron sonrojados a los del lugar. Temerosos se adentraron mirando el suelo. No paso mucho tiempo a que un silbido y un grito se escucharan en la habitación.

-¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú!-grito Splendid aplaudiéndole con alegría, haciendo que tanto el rubio como los demás lo miraran incrédulo. Todos sabían, que él le pasaba por muchos años al joven rubio.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que eran gay y tenias una aventura amorosa con Toothy!-se unió a decir Nutty pasando un brazo por los hombros del cantante uniéndose a su carcajada. Tanto el rubio como el peli morado lo fulminaron con la mirada ante el comentario.

-¡Y después yo soy el pervertido!-soltó Flippy uniéndose a la risa de los dos demonios. El rubio crujió sus dientes con fuerza mirando a los tres con unas intensas ganas de matarlos, pero sería inútil, tres contra uno sería imposible. Además, estaba el hecho de que lo superaban tanto el numero como en fuerza.

Tres sonidos secos hicieron que las tres risas se detuvieran para quedar en silencio. Todos en la habitación miraban a la peli roja con asombro, al verla sostener una silla rustica de madera y a los tres cuerpos que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo con humito saliendo de sus cabezas ante el golpe dado.

-Más les vale no interrumpir nuevamente-soltó molesta volviendo su atención a el hombre frente a ella. Su amiga la miro con un leve agradecimiento en su mirada clara, mientras al igual que ella volvía a mirar hacia el frente.

Tanto Cuddles como Toothy, e inclusive Lumpy, mirando asustados a esas dos mujeres que con regocijo sonreían con malicia al ver a los demonios inconscientes. Eran tenebrosas.

La garganta del mayor se aclaro mientras retomaba con su explicación-…Como decía, es de vital importancia que su existencia se mantenga oculta por el momento. Si los demonios descubren que en este mundo existe más de una Senka, no dudaran en comenzar a buscarlas…Las únicas opciones que tenemos es destruir su existencia…-ante esto sintió el temor que liberaban las dos humanas.

-¿Nos mataran?-se animo a preguntar Giggles con un leve temblor en su voz. A su espalda podía sentir como los tres demonios volvían a la realidad incorporándose a la par de Cuddles y Toothy.

-¡Marimacho!-le grito Flippy a su Senka que lo ignoro por estar mirando el suelo asustada.

-Justamente por eso, fue una gran idea traerla aquí. Para aclarar y decidir qué hacer- Lumpy las miro con seriedad, la seriedad que pone alguien que juega un juego de ajedrez, con concentración- Definitivamente esa opción está descartada- aquello hizo que la peli roja elevara su mirada hacia él con algo de alivio- La otra opción que tenemos es ayudarlas a manejar con totalidad sus poderes…

Las dos humanas lo miraron atentas, mientras él embozaba una sonrisa algo macabra y un tanto maliciosa. Su mirada paso de ellas al peli verde que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Y para eso les he traído a una maestra sorprendente…- soltó levantándose de su asiento para mirar a la puerta principal sin borrar su sonrisa- Por favor, pasen…-hablo. Haciendo que tanto demonios como humanas se giraran hacia allí. Viendo la puerta abrirse con lentitud.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a las dos figuras que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta.

-Fue una gran idea hacer una fiesta para no levantar sospechas, gran amigo- hablo aquel hombre alto y bello. Su único ojo visible se poso directamente en las dos humanas mirándolas con seguridad, acomodo su parche con cuidado de no pincharse con el garfio ,que se posaba en su brazo derecho, antes de pasar su lengua por entre sus labios- ¡Yarrr!

Lumpy sonrió ante eso. Pero su mirada se concentro en como los demonios no miraban a su gran amigo, sino a su bella acompañante.

Se permitió mirarla con atención, mientras ella hacia una leve reverencia.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Señor Lumpy- hablo con la cortesía y elegancia que siempre la caracterizo. La miro con una sonrisa un tanto fraternal.

-También es un gusto verte…-hizo una pausa leve para ver a el demonio peli verde que miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, a la mujer en la puerta- Petunia…

* * *

**Soy muy bastarda, y lo sé. Los he dejado justo en esa parte u.u...Y no puedo evitar, sonreír al sus comentarios en cada capitulo. :)**

**La historia esta tomando un giro muy rotundo, y es aquí en donde debo tener cuidado en cada detalle que doy, ya que debo plasmar muy bien la idea en el escrito para que sea tanto de su agrado, como el mio. Por lo que les pido paciencia :3...**

**Este capitulo planeaba subirlo mañana, pero no pude evitar subirlo cuando note que estaba listo. **

**Han aparecido mucho personajes y entre ellos uno que posiblemente no se esperaban. Pero tranquilos, no la maten o me maten a mi antes de seguir leyendo la historia. Esta historia es 100% Flippyx Flaky. y por todos los bebes del mundo, permitiría que no fuera así. **

**Y como soy buena samaritana, les daré un leve adelanto del siguiente capitulo: ¡Aparecerá Handy!- (Calmar sus emociones Fan-girl ^¬^)- **

**Espero que sepan entender. Pero debo tardar un poco más para tener el capitulo presentable, así no les queda un gusto amargo en la boca al leerlo. Yo mejor que nadie, sabe lo hermoso que se siente leer algo prolijo y presentable. :D...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola gente bonita! :). Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero ocho de "Demonic Love", y como siempre, las aclaraciones:**_

_**HTF, no es mio pertenece a MondoMedia. Simplemente la trama de la historia y la misma son propiedad de su servidora. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos lo que apoyan este proyecto agregándolo a favoritos, alertas o simplemente leyéndolo y dejando su opinión. C: Es muy importante para mi, el hecho de que dediquen su tiempo a leer esta historia. En verdad se lo agradezco. :´)**_

_**Agradezco también a ellos que dejan sus comentarios sin tener cuenta, también me emociono mucho al leer lo que piensan con respecto a esta historia. Muchas gracias. **_

**Chapter 8**

**[Territorio: lado oeste del infierno. Tres años atrás, Castillo del demonio Russell]**

Tendió aquella manta color verde sobre el suelo, antes de sentarse en el sucio suelo de esas celdas. Tal vez, su vestido negro y el saco inmenso que el señor Russell le había ofrecido, no era la mejor vestimenta para andar en esos lugares tan sucios. A pesar de que las advertencias del poderoso demonio, iban cargadas de seriedad y también, pese a detestar la suciedad, volvía a bajar ese pasillo de celdas y guarida de ratas, para llevarle comida. Nadie mejor que ella para llevarle una comida decente y limpia a aquel demonio que la ignoraba oculto entre la oscuridad, soltó un suspiro sonoro antes de extender nuevamente el plato hacia él, por entre los barrotes de concreto.

-¡Anda, come!- casi ordeno, haciendo que una mirada color durazno se posara en ella con intensidad. Se estremeció al verla, pero no bajo su postura de niña caprichosa que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Y para que mierda quiero comida de ustedes, asquerosas basuras?- aquello la dejo con el plato en alto y una clara expresión de indignidad en su rostro. ¿Cómo la trataba tan mal, si ni siquiera la conocía?

-¡Yo no soy ninguna basura!-exclamo llevando una mano a su pecho indignada.

-Tu estas del lado de ellos, por lo que te convierte en una basura igual de sucia que ellos- A pesar de no ver su rostro Petunia, pudo notar la mueca de desagrado que era dirigida hacia ella. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al sentir aquel rechazo en aquellos ojos que la miraban con odio.

Nuevamente veía el odio en los ojos de los demás. Desde pequeña los veía en cada uno de los rostros de cada ser humano que se cruzaba en su vida. Y pese a ver reencarnado nuevamente, seguía sintiendo el rechazo y el odio, pero esta vez no era por parte de los humano sino por parte de los demonios. ¿Tan asquerosa era su existencia?

-Yo no…-tardo unos segundos antes de contestar mediante un sollozo- Yo no soy ninguna basura…

Sorpresa. Era la única emoción que trasmitían esos ojos en la oscuridad, mientras la miraban con atención.

-¡Estoy harta!- grito, haciendo que su grito hiciera un eco en el frio y oscuro pasillo de celdas. Un silencio rotundo los rodeo, siendo cortado por las respiraciones entrecortas de la joven mujer, y sus sollozos bajos-¡Cada vez que intento ser cortes con alguien…me odian!- confeso frotando sus mejillas con rudeza-Sabes que…¡Me importa poco lo que te pase, muérete de hambre, cretino!- No se molesto en alzar el plato de comida, ni la manta verdosa que se encontraba en el suelo. Salió de allí con la velocidad que le permitían sus delgadas piernas.

El hombre en la oscuridad miro aquel plato repleto de comida perfectamente ordenada y limpia. Era una verdadera lástima que el ardor y dolor que tenía su cuerpo, no le permitiera comer semejante mangar.

Se giro sobre su costado, para poder dormir a gusto. Seguramente se había comportado como un maldito descortés pero ser amable con alguien no estaba dentro de su educación.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar como el ruido de unos tacones bajaba por las escaleras que días atrás lo habían arrastrado a él con medio cuerpo herido. Cuando se dispuso a recorrer esas tierras con el fin de matar a cuanto demonio se le cruzara, no pensó en la posibilidad de que el señor de ese territorio lo encontrara y le amputaran sus peculiares herramientas, con el fin de tirarlo en esa celda con olor a humedad y a sangre seca.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto secamente al ver a la mujer que recogía el plato que había dejado el día anterior. -Solo vengo a dejarte más comida…¿Por qué no comiste lo de ayer?- le pregunto con una tinte en su voz que mostraba una leve curiosidad y preocupación.

Luego de unos minutos en saborear la respuesta digna para darle, soltó con una voz ronca y casi inaudible.

-No puedo comer…

-¿Eh?. ¿Por qué no puedes?-Sin quererlo hacer, él la comparo con una pequeña niña curiosa deseosa de respuestas.

-Estoy herido, no puedo atrapar las cosas con seguridad…

Cuando le dijo eso, jamás imagino que el rostro de ella se contrajera tanto, con sus ojos bien abiertos llevo una mano a su boca mientras ahogaba un gritito asombrada. Se paro con la rapidez de un gatito al ver a un perro peligroso, para salir huyendo por las escaleras que dirigían hacia el exterior.

Handy, soltó un suspiro al creer que se había ido de una vez por todas, y lo dejaría en paz maldiciendo y quejándose solo. Pero lo que definitivamente no espero, fue que ella volviera con una gran caja de madera entres sus manos pequeñas y una lámpara de aceite colgando de su muñeca. Al llegar a su celda, no espero para dejar las cosas sobre esa manta limpia que tenía en el suelo, y mirarlo con seriedad.

-Acércate- ordeno con voz firma casi fría. Él se acerco posando su mirada en ella con cuidado, no se debía confiar. Si se confiaba podría morir.

Vio la sorpresa en su rostro fino, al él mostrar sus brazos heridos. Pudo jurar que entraría en un ataque de histeria al ver como elevaba sus manos para tocar donde antes había estados sus manos escamosas y gigante, y donde ahora se encontraban solo dos brazos sin sus manos.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Los demonios que me arrestaron, tuvieron que córtalas para que no los matara…-dijo sin más, analizándola con determinación.

Era bella, sin duda, pero no fue aquel particular encanto lo que lo dejo algo atontado, sino aquel olor profundo que entraba por su desarrollado olfato. Ella con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desinfectar la herida con mucho cuidado de no mancharse con sangre, ignorando aquella mirada sorprendida que tenia aquel demonio frente a ella.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto al ver como él contraía su rostro al recibir la gasa fresca contra su piel.

-He sentido dolores peores…-soltó sonriendo algo tenso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se animo a preguntar. El señor Russell le había explicado claramente la historia de ese demonio, y porque tuvieron que arrancar aquellas armas que tenía en forma de mano, pero quería saber los motivos de la boca de él.

-Por diversión…-musito sin poder evitar que una sonrisa decorara sus labios algo secos ante los días que no bebía un poco de agua.

-¿Solo por eso?-la escucho preguntar mientras extendía un poco más su mano por entre los barrotes.

- Solo por eso- contraataco él sin borrar aquella sonrisa confiada de su rostro.

- Ya veo…-musito algo decepcionada, bajo su mirada para concentrarse en vendar la herida. Una vez que termino con un brazo la soltó para pasar al otro. Handy tenia los brazos robustos y cargados de músculos, si sus brazos estuvieran completos, seguramente serian muy llamativos para cualquiera que lo viera con atención. No había grasa corporal en esas extremidades, todo musculo, lo cual la intimido un poco - Procura no sacártela por un tiempo, el ambiente de este lugar sin duda está lleno de gérmenes, se te puede infectar-aconsejo comenzando a vendar la otra herida abierta. Ignorando aquella inquietud que le causaba notar como los hombros del demonio estaban tensos.

-Handy-se presento, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos para extender su brazo vendado por entre los barrotes. Ella poso su mirada intensa en él para luego posarla en la blancura de la venda, con una sonrisa, un tanto infantil, según él. Ella la tomo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

-Petunia- contesto mostrando unos dientes tan blancos que brillaron levemente ante la poca luz que los rodeaba.

Una sonrisa suave rodeo sus labios toscos al ver como aquel rostro tomaba un cierto rubor al él soltar una leve carcajada.

* * *

-_Soy una Senka-_ le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a meter otro bocado de comida en su boca, pero él no lo recibió, sino que la quedo mirando con confusión y anonadado. Durante los meses que había estado en ese calabozo, ella bajaba todos los días a darle comida a curar sus heridas y darle de beber agua o algún que otro jugo que se robaba a escondidas de el señor de la casa. Durante ese tiempo, las conversaciones y bromas sin sentido se hicieron presentes en ellos, creando algo así como una amistad.

-¿Una qué?-le pregunto con la boca llena, haciendo que ella lo mirara con reproche, al instante trago con goce mientras volvía a preguntar con curiosidad-¿Qué es eso?

-Me sorprendes que no sepa. ¿Que nunca has escuchados de ellas?-él iba a contestar con una sencillo: _"No, mi padre y mi hermano fueron unos malditos que lo único que me enseñaron a hacer fue a matar demonios y seres humanos"._ Pero eso claramente la iba a dejar horrorizada o con un posible trauma, por lo que se permitió negar con la cabeza mientras esperaba una explicación.

-Una Senka, es una humana que le brinda poder y años de vida a cualquier demonio que coma su carne, beba su sangre o…-un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras jugaba un poco con la cuchara de plata que tenía en su mano-…fornique con ella…-murmuro bajito con su rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿No queras decir: Folle con ella?- pregunto vulgarmente haciendo que ella escondiera su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!-grito histérica, haciendo que él riera por lo bajo. Pero su risa se detuvo al analizar atentamente lo que le confesó-¿Eres una humana?- Al verla asentir aun con su rostro escondido ante el pudor, él acerco su rostro hasta pocos centímetros del cemento frio para verla con atención- Interesante…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jamás había visto a una hembra humana-admitió mirándola con lentitud- Jamás pensé que serian tan debiluchas…-Decepcionado bajo sus ojos algo triste.

Durante su vida había visto a muchos demonios de su clan, caer ante las salvajes armas de los seres humanos. Pero al nunca ver una hembra de esa especie, pensó que serian mucho más peligrosas que los machos, como para no molestarse en combatir con su raza demoniaca. Al parecer sus especulaciones eran malas, esa mujer no mostraba tener más fuerza que un gato demoniaco.

-Que decepción- soltó luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-Es por eso que necesito conseguir un guardián- al tener su atención prosiguió- Yo soy la primera Senka descubierta por los demonios, por lo que yo morí hace siglos…

-¡¿Eres una anciana?!-exclamo alterado, haciendo que ella frunciera su pequeño ceño.

-¡Claro que no!-contesto ella molesta ante la acusación- Mi alma reencarno en este cuerpo idéntico al mío, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tengo menos edad que antes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintidós. En mi otra vida tenia veintiséis-explico mientras intentaba darle de comer nuevamente. Él acepto gustoso, no había desayunado ni almorzado por lo que se moría de hambre. – Cuando cumplí dieciocho y estaba a punto de comenzar a estudiar para arquitecta, me encontré con el señor Russell y el señor Lumpy- A Handy esos nombres le sonaban muy bien, esos dos demonios eran uno de los dueños de las mejores tierras del infierno. Sin duda, demonios poderosos y antiguos, que fueron compañeros de Lucifer al caer del cielo. No pudo evitar, temblar levemente al darse cuenta que él se encontraba hablando y recibiendo comida de las manos de una de las protegidas, de esos dos demonios.

-Ese día… fue el ultimo día que vi a mi familia,,.-murmuro con un tinte de melancolía y tristeza- Ya que ese día fue que recordé mi vida anterior, y no tuve más remedio que venir con el señor Russell al infierno…

-Pero…¿Tu familia no te busco o se preocupo por ti?-se sentía un estúpido al preguntar eso, pero él estaba enterado el cariño y demás bobadas, con que esa especie se manejaba.

-Sí, me dieron por desaparecida. En este momento siguen con la búsqueda con la esperanza de algún día encontrarme, sospechan que estoy en un trato de blancas cerca de Oceanía, pero…Jamás me podrán encontrar…

-Y…¿En tu otra vida quien fuiste?-Le era confuso todo ese tema de la reencarnación, pero recordaba haber leído de las hojas de un viejo libro en una de sus matanzas, que las almas podían reencarnar nuevamente pero con el defecto de que sus recuerdo eran borrados.

-Antes era la hija de una familia burguesa, mi padre era el dueño de una reconocida empresa, y mi madre era la típica mujer de sociedad- explico limpiando un poco la cuchara para cargarla nuevamente con comida y servir con cuidado en su boca- Sin embargo, hubo una crisis que dejo en banca rota la empresa de papá, al no poder pagar la cuota de los empleados, quedo endeudado a más no poder. Eso causo que ahogara su desdicha con alcohol, y golpeara a mi madre culpándola por todo- un tinte oscuro tiño sus ojos antes de proseguir- Pero como esa imagen no era digna de ver en una familia como la nuestra, escondían la verdad detrás de una fachada asquerosa de familia feliz…A pesar de que la sociedad no viera, a el esposo golpeador y a la mujer que lo engañaba con cualquier estúpido que se le cruzara…

-Y tú eras la única que veía lo que pasa…

-Sí, estuve a punto de mancharme de ese lugar. Comenzar de nuevo, sin las presiones de ser "La niña perfecta", hasta que apareció…él…

-¿Él?-se enderezo bien atento ante el nuevo curso que tomaba la conversación.

-Cuando me disponía a juntar hongos, con el fin de dejarlos sobre la mesa de la cocina para cumplir con el mandado de mi madre, para después huir de ese lugar, pude ver a el demonio que sería mi primer guardián- Hizo una pausa para poner su rostro serio por unos momentos y mirar a un punto incierto de la habitación- Lo vi debajo de un árbol seco, al parecer quemado por alguien que pretendía cortarlo. Ese aire a misterio que desprendía fue lo que no me permitió salir corriendo de ese lugar…-Se detuvo por unos momentos con la cuchara reposando en el plato casi vacío- Parecía resaltar en el aspecto gris del bosque, pero fue...algo que jamás podre describir con las palabras exactas.

-Te enamoraste de él al instante, al parecer- soltó con un tono de burla ignorando la molestia que se comenzaba a formar en su estomago ante sus palabras.

-No, no me enamore- admitió haciendo que él abriera sus ojos sorprendido- Fue más bien curiosidad…

-¿Curiosidad?

-Jamás había visto a un hombre como él. Tan…tan…-busco la palabra perfecta para describirlo- …Peligroso…

Él la miro desconcertado mientras reposaba sus brazos en sus rodillas cruzadas y apoyaba su espalda en la pared fría de la celda, prestando atención a la mujer allí sentada, del otro lado de la celda.

-Fue ese aire rebelde, casi indomable, lo que me hizo acercarme a él y presentarme- continuo acomodando su vestido negro con cuidado- Y fue desde allí, que todo cambio…Él se convirtió en mi guardián, luego de explicarme todo el asunto de las Senkas y los guardianes. Luego de ello, conocí a más como él- Demonios guardianes- pero fue con él, con un demonio de su misma categoría, y con una pequeño demonio, con los cuales forme el trato de ser su Ama- hizo una pausa al recordar a el revoltoso demonio peli azul y su pequeña copia en versión rubio, con una sonrisa continuo- El tiempo paso, y mi presencia no fue ignorada por los demás demonios. Varios intentaron atacarme mientras me encontraba desprotegida, pero por fortuna ninguno me llego a lastimar.

-¿Ellos hacían bien su trabajo?

-Vaya que si-admitió- Pero luego de unos meses, se nos ordeno venir al infierno por seguridad.

-¿Ordeno?-pregunto desconcertado. El hecho de recibir órdenes no era lo suyo.

-Sí, el señor Lumpy nos mantuvo en su hogar, cuando se entero que una gran horda de demonios venían directamente para matarme- Elevo su mirada para mirar a aquel demonio que era levemente alumbrado por la lámpara que yacía en el suelo- Eran muchos, a mis guardianes y los demás, le sería imposible detenerlos a todos. Por lo que no me quedo otra que brindarles mi poder para que los mataran…todo iba bien, mis guardianes recibieron el poder y comenzaron a eliminar a la mayoría, pero cuando intente enderezarme me pase a cortar la punta del codo con un filo agudo que yacía en la silla- Handy la vio suspirar levemente, con algo de resignación casi con tristeza- Mi primer guardián se quedo observándome por unos minutos con asombro, casi con locura. Fue allí donde aquella parte peligrosa, que meses atrás él mismo me había advertido que tenia, para que no me acerque, se dejo ver…e intento matarme…

-¿Y lo logro?-pregunto él un tanto alterado ante el suspenso y la intriga.

-Solamente me lastimo, por fortuna los demás pudieron detenerlo- contesto ella apretando sus manos disimuladamente contra la tela de su vestido, ignorando que el demonio detrás de los barrotes estaba atento a cualquier detalle- Los demonios que buscaban mi muerte seguían llegando, las fuerzas se debilitaban, y por ende el peligro crecía. Brinde todas mis fuerzas y poder, para que esos demonios decayeran antes de tomar el control del territorio del señor Lumpy…

-Un movimiento de gente …

-Exacto. Todos buscaban algo que solo pocos podían tener.

-En ese caso, los demonios Russell y Lumpy, poseían ese objeto tan preciado…Lo que llevo a que los demás líderes lo desearan.

- Los demás líderes eran aliados de ellos. Por lo que jamás se supo quien en verdad, dirigió ese movimiento…

-Interesante- comento mirándola con atención- Y dime…¿Por qué tus guardianes no están contigo en estos momentos?

-Ya no estoy interesada en ellos. Yo los deje libre cuando morí, les brinde la libertad que debieron tener siempre…No pienso buscarlos…

-Pero…debes tener un guardián, para no estar en peligro- ataco él mirándola de reojo.

-No me es necesario, he aprendido a controlar a la perfección mi poder como para eliminar a cuando demonio se me cruce- Hablo con cierta molestia, ante la duda de su capacidad. El cuerpo del prisionero se tenso al escuchar aquello, casi por impuso se movió un poco a un lado mientras la miraba ceñudo-¡Tranquilízate!-rio moviendo su mano con despreocupación- No te pienso hacer nada…

-¡Fiu!¡Que alivio!-soltó volviendo a acercarse hacia ella con una sonrisa- Aunque debo confesarte, que no sería tan malo ser el guardián de una obsesionada de la limpieza- comento estirando sus piernas con despreocupación mientras tocaba la suela de su bota negra contra el suelo.

-Entonces…Se mi guardián,,,- Ignorando como la había llamado ella lo miro con seriedad y determinación.

-¿Yo?¿En verdad?

-Fue por algo que el señor Russell te mando a cortar tus manos, y fue por algo que no me permitió en un principio venir a verte. Eres poderoso. ¿Verdad?-él lo pensó por unos momentos. Antes de posar su mirada seria en ella.

-Poderoso seguramente soy, mucho más poderoso que esos guardianes inútiles que tiene tu "señor Russell" seguro. Pero…-lo pensó por unos momentos antes de golpear los barrotes de cemento con la punta de sus pies- ¿Cómo piensas resolver esto y esto?-pregunto señalando sus brazos vendado- Soy un inútil sin mis manos….

-¡Yo puedo volver a dártelas!-exclamo rápidamente con emoción mientras mostraba una sonrisa animada. Él la miro más interesado y ella prosiguió- Una Senka puede brindar poder, sanar, y dar vitalidad a los demonios, siempre y cuando estos sean sinceros con ella y leales…

-¿Sinceros y leales?

-Sí, los demonios son criaturas mentirosas y traidoras, ellos no creen en la sinceridad y honestidad. Por lo que por lo general, mi poder no se puede dar por medio natural. Esto lleva a que ellos deseen devorar mi carne y beber mi sangre. ¿Entiendes?

-Debo serte fiel y honesto, si deseo ser tu guardián…-analizo lentamente para luego hacer una mueca algo molesta, claramente fingida- Esta bien…conviérteme tu guardián, loca de la limpieza-bromeo haciendo que ella chillara con regocijo.

-Le diré al señor Russell que te libere así se entera del acto.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que él escucho pasos viniendo de la escalera, pero esta vez no eran ligeros y pequeños como los de Petunia. No, esta vez eran pesados y toscos, como los de un gigante mastodonte que avanza con pereza.

Definitivamente ese demonio, se parecía un mastodonte a no ser por esa apariencia casi humana que traía, pero no era aquellos bellos largos que rodeaban su cara lo que llevo a Handy a tal comparación. Sino aquella fuerza brutal con la cual lo tomo de las solapas y lo arrastro por el suelo directo hacia la parte alta.

Cuando lo tiraron en un alfombra color negra, elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la figura elegante y delgada de un demonio que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, él la interpreto como una sonrisa burlesca, que se dignaba a dirigirle a una rata como él.

-Dime…emm….

-Handy-se apresuro a decir él enderezándose firme y mirarlo desafiante, ese tipo lo intimidaba, si, pero no se dejaría ser tratado como una basura por él.

-¡Oh!-soltó mientras bebía un poco de un liquido rojo que tenía una copa medio llena en su mano- Demonio Handy, único dependiente del clan Feuer, por lo tanto único poseedor de las escamas negras…¿Me equivoco?

Chaqueo su lengua al recordar aquello. Su familia había sido los únicos demonios poseedores de esas escamas tan poderosas. Al morir todo su clan a manos de los cazadores humanos hace siglos, él junto con otro demonio habían sido los únicos que quedaban con aquel poder. Pero ahora, era él, o más bien fue él, el único que había quedado con el poder. Su compañero había muerto en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra los soldados de ese sujeto frente a él. Él en cambio, se había quedado sin sus manos pero seguía con vida.

-Veo que no…-prosiguió dejando la copa vacía sobre el escritorio de mármol.- Tu padre, el líder de tu clan, fue un gran amigo mío. Por lo que me sorprendí al ver, lo poco cordial y educado que fue su hijo al ingresar a mis tierras y matar a parte de mi población…-El soltó un gruñido mientras lo veía cauteloso.- Contéstame una cosa "Dragón Anaranjado"- soltó casi con una risa el apodo, él lo reconoció como el apodo que se le daba cuando se encontraba en la parte sur de la tierra del infierno- ¿En verdad quieres convertirte en el guardián de la Senka?

-Si…-soltó sin más, sorprendiéndose al ver como el rostro del sujeto mostraba una seriedad fría. Él poso aquel garfio filoso que tenía como mano en su cuello, antes de pasearlo con rudeza sobre la piel áspera del demonio.

- Un error…por más que sea pequeño. Un solo movimiento raro o una mínima señal de daño hacia ella…-hizo una pausa para posar su mirada fría en los ojos color durazno de el demonio menor-…Quedaras hecho cenizas, a lo poco…¿Entiendes, demonio?- Handy jamás pensó que la palabra "Demonio" fuera dicha con tanto asco y desprecio.

-Si señor…-soltó sin dejar de fruncir su ceño con notoria molestia.

-Así me gusta- dijo para volver a su asiento y mirarlo con frialdad-Adelante querida…-dijo hacia la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Petunia.

La vio posicionarse frente a él mirándolo con seguridad. Sus manos comenzaron a arder cuando ella las tomo con cuidado y las miro con intensidad. Lentamente y de una manera dolorosa, sintió como cada célula era nuevamente creada, y colocada en su lugar, mientras una luz intensa y azul, rodeaba la habitación a oscura.

Ella con sus ojos cerrados, y frente a la atenta mirada del demonio a pocos metros de ellos sentado, mirándolos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Murmuro bajito con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- Me tienes confianza y lealtad…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se animo a preguntar él entre cerrando sus ojos para ver su rostro perfecto y femenino iluminado por esa luz extraña.

-Porque de otro modo, jamás tus manos volverían a crearse- la escucho susurrar bajito mientras sus ojos se mantenía cerrados. Él la imito mientras soportaba el dolor intenso.

-Petunia…-llamo en un murmullo, haciendo que ella soltara un ruido en señal de tener su atención- Daré mi vida para protegerte…-confeso con decisión.

Ella, abrió sus ojos mirándolo con atención. Antes de sonreír con cierta dulzura.

Cuando se encuentra solo en la vida, y no se tiene un propósito. No vale vivir con ganas, sino que vale vivir por vivir. Él tenía un propósito de hoy en más, y no era comer almas tanto de demonios como de humanos, sino proteger a aquella humana que sin querer conoció.

Petunia, era de hoy en más su propósito. Y con el fin de proteger a su propósito usaría las herramientas mortales que le había dejado su antigua estirpe.

"El Dragón Anaranjado". Se había convertido en el guardián de la primera Senka encontrada por los demonios.

* * *

_**¡oh, yeah! ~0~ ha aparecido Handy señoritas! :3...Bien este capitulo viene hacer una explicación de como Petunia esta viva nuevamente, Y una ayuda para poder entender un poco el próximo capitulo. :)**_

_**Juro, que cuando la escuela me permita subir el siguiente capitulo lo haré rápidamente. Tengo muchos trabajos esta semana, y la que viene. Pero seguramente dentro del sábado o domingo de la semana próxima (o antes si me es permitido). Subiré el siguiente. **_

_**Gracias a todo aquellos que me dejan comentario y leen esta historia. :)...Ya que no puedo contestar los mensajes anónimos por MP...Tendré que contestarlos aqui al pie de la pagina. C:**_

_**"Moonchide": Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario :D...Me alagas con tus halagos C: ¡Muchas gracias!...:D...¡Me encantaría que hagas un Doujinshi de la historia! Seria un honor TwT. Gracias por comentar y leer! C:**_

_**Contestando los comentarios: **_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Ho0la Ke ase? XD...bien gente linda, aquí les he de traer el nuevo capitulo de Demonic Love. He estado escribiendo otra historia de esta pareja, pero va a ser corta tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho, pero en ella he querido representar un lado más humano, los valores y la desesperación que hemos sentidos todos alguna vez en nuestra vida. Cuando la publique la pondré en clasificacion M por el contenido adulto que posee, tanto en el lenguaje como en los actos que se realizaran. C:**

**Fuera de ello, Muchas gracias a aquellos que apoyan esta historia. Gracias a ustedes, esta historia sigue progresando! :)**

**Comencemos:**

**Aclaración: HTF pertenece a MondoMedia. **

**Chapter 9**

Acomodo su vestido un poco, antes de mirar hacia las dos humanas en la habitación, y sonreírles levemente. Hacía años que no veía a alguien de su especie.

-Buenas noches…mi nombre es…

-Petunia…-dijo por ella una voz ronca y algo ida. Ella se tomo el tiempo para analizar el rostro de aquel demonio, la piel de su cuerpo parecía haber rejuvenecido más en vez de hacerse más arrugada, como pensó que se pondría.

-Hola Flippy- soltó con frialdad, casi como una hoja afilada que cortaba el más fino cabello, volviendo su mirada hacia al frente con indiferencia.

Cuando Russell le había dicho que sus guardianes, a excepción de Splendid, ya se habían encargado de buscar otra Senka, se sintió un poco traicionada. Ella había dado su vida, para que ellos quedaran libres, y por lo visto ninguno de los dos se había tomado ese gesto con cortesía.

No fue lo que le molesto, el hecho de que los dos (Cuddles y Flippy) volviera a esa vida de guardián, lo que le molesto, sino que no fue con ella con la que quisieron volver a ser guardianes. La opresión en su pecho le dolía, al ver claramente el trato entre el demonio vestido de soldado y esa humana pelirroja.

Ignoro esos pensamientos cuando poso la mirada en aquellas dos humanas, que la miraban curiosas. Ellas no tenían la culpa por su molestia y mal humor.

-Como ya se dieron cuenta ella es Petunia…-comenzó a decir el señor Lumpy, haciendo que ella sonriera con algo de simpatía-…La primera Senka encontrada en el mundo de los demonios…

-Gusto en conocerlas, yo seré la encargada de ayudarlas a controlar sus poderes a la perfección- hablo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Soy Giggles- se presento la más pequeña de las dos, haciendo que ella posara su mirada en ella con curiosidad- Un gusto- tendió su mano hacia ella, que dudosa, la estrecho con cuidado.

-Un gusto…

-Mi nombre…es Flaky- dijo nerviosa la peli roja, haciendo que ella la mirara con atención. Con una sonrisa estrecho su mano, mientras miraba atentamente de reojo la intensa mirada del demonio de ojos verdes.

-Gusto en conocerte, Flaky…-dijo su nombre con cuidad, con el temor de equivocarse al decirlo. Una sonrisita tímida rodeo sus labios de niña, al escucharla.

Esa Senka era extraña.

La miro con cuidado, era una humana normal. Pero su alma no se le era indiferente, poseía cierto aire, que la dejo con un pequeño cosquilleo en la piel de su cuello. Ignorando ello, poso su mirada en los dos poderosos demonios delante de ellas, al igual que los demás.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí…

-¡Perdóneme señor Lumpy!-lo interrumpió Petunia, haciendo que él bajara su mirada tranquila hacia ella- Si todos los demonios guardianes están aquí…¿Me permite traer a mi guardián?. Deseo que él esté enterado de todo lo que se habla en esta habitación, posee el mismo derecho que los demás…

-Petunia…-llamo suavemente Russell haciendo que ella lo mirara levemente, al verlo fruncir el ceño ella mostro una sonrisa cariñosa antes de contestar.

-Él jamás dirá nada, su confianza y lealtad está de nuestro lado- dijo antes de ver como el demonio volvía su mirada hacia su amigo.

-En ese caso…tráelo pequeña-hablo cariñosamente Lumpy, mientras la veía salir por la puerta y correr a un lado del pasillo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, los pasos apresurados de dos personas se oyó, antes de que la humana entrara abrazada del brazo de un demonios de cabello anaranjado.

-¡Listo!-prosiguió ignorando la mirada atenta de de los demonios de la sala.

Flippy miro a ese demonio con cierto interés. El trato entre la humana y él, se podía ver fácilmente, para alguien de su especie. Pero igual le inquietaba.

-Como decía…-aclaro su garganta antes de continuar- La existencia de Petunia es ignorada por todos los demonios, debido a que ella jamás se dejo ver ante uno, a excepción de Russell, yo, y…ese demonio…-soltó apuntando al demonio de manos vendadas- Esto causa una gran ventaja que tenemos de nuestro lado, además que nos dará una ayuda cuando la existencia de las dos Senkas nuevas se sepa en cada rincón del infierno.

-¡Una preguntita!¡Una preguntita!-chillo infantilmente Nutty mientras daba brinquitos como un niño. La mirada despreocupada de Lumpy se poso en él- ¿Qué acaso los otros demonios no tienes en su posesión a la primera Senka encontrada en esta época?

-Sí, si contamos a todas las Senka, tenemos cuatro- leve sorpresa rodeo los ojos de todos los demonios en la habitación.

-Jamás se vieron tantas…-comento Splendid anonadado.

-Exacto, y es por esa razón que debemos mantenerla bajo nuestro poder a todas. Es un peligro que los demonios tomen su poder para beneficiarse-hablo Russell por primera vez, con una voz gruesa pero suave. Era sensual y provocadora, tal como su imagen se mostraba.

-Se avecina algo grande. Muy pesado como para echarse atrás en este momento, pero están a tiempo- Lumpy y Russell se miraron levemente antes de continuar- Aquel se crea indispuesto para enfrentar lo que se avecina por favor retírese de mi vista.

Silencio, simple silencio que hizo que los dos demonios mayores sonrieran levemente de lado, antes de mirar hacia sus pupilos y las Senkas.

-Me he encargado de entrenarlos a la perfección…durante los siglos que pasaron a mi lado, cada uno de ustedes se preparo físicamente y mentalmente para su destino- miro a cada uno de los demonios antes de continuar con una sonrisa algo boba- Espero verlos esforzarse…

-La primera vez que dices algo coherente, Gran maestro- comento Splendid sonriendo levemente mirando a al demonio con burla.

-Y es la primera vez que lo veo tan serio-murmuro bajito Cuddles en el oído de Toothy que miraba atento la situación.

-¡Muy bien!-hablo enérgicamente Russell golpeando su garfio contra la madera del escritorio.-¡Comencemos con esta porquería!

* * *

.

Miro desinteresadamente como sus guardianes devoraban a aquel humano robusto y algo pasado de kilos. Paso sus manos por el terciopelo rojo, que bordaba un sillón que minutos antes ese sujeto, estaba acomodado con aire de superioridad. Aferro sus manos a su fiel objeto antes de pasear su mirada por los adornos caros del lugar.

-Díganme…¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-Admiro como sus dos guardianes reían con burla, mientras contaban unos papeles color verde.

-Este tipo estaba forrado en dinero- contesto Shifty acomodando su traje perfecto. El brillo en sus ojos era desquiciado, alegre. Codicioso.

-Para manejarnos en el mundo humano, bonita, debemos tener dinero- acompaño su hermano, acercándose hacia ella rodeándola con su pesado brazo-Mira-dijo pasando una cantidad de dinero sugerente, sobre su nariz. Ella lo miro con desinterés- Con estos pequeños papeles, podemos encontrar a las Senkas mucho antes de lo que crees.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto un poco más interesada acomodando su suéter de lana para inclinarse al cuerpo sin vida de ese humano.- Los demonios no se manejan con dinero, sino con tratos y almas…¿Cómo piensan pagarle a un demonio con algo tan simple como el dinero?

-¿Y quien dijo que le pagaremos a un demonio?- soltó el demonio mayor con una risa ronca, mientras acomodaba su sombrero a un lado.

-Un humano es mucho más fácil de engañar y manipular…

Ella se sentó sobre el sofá mientras los miraba con la habitación a oscuras. Sus ojos brillaron intensidad mientras una sonrisa blanca y maliciosa adornaba su rostro de muñeca perfecta.

-Entonces…andando…- vio la felicidad en los ojos de los gemelos al decir ello. Parecían dos niños malcriados y caprichosos, y ella era la madre que no podía evitar cumplirle los caprichos a sus mocosos.

* * *

.

Respiro el olor a tabaco caro que había en aquel local de mala muerte. Miro las fuertes espada de sus demonios antes de dar un paso hacia adelante escuchando la voz ronca y casi muda de aquel sujeto, de procedencia extraña.

-Un sujeto salió del bar la vez pasada, con una expresión extraña- dijo el hombre mayor escupiendo sobre un vaso que repasaba con cuidado. Lammy contrajo su rostro asqueado ante la vulgaridad de ese sujeto.

-¿Cómo era?

-Mmm…solía venir siempre, pero sus pedidos eran raros, sin duda alguna- aquel sujeto la ojeo de arriba abajo mostrando una sonrisa morbosa, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño moleta aferrándose a el brazo derecho de uno de los gemelos. Esa mirada le causaban ganas de vomitar.

-¡Mis ojos están aquí, estúpido!- hablo rápidamente Shifty al notar aquella mirada sugerente dirigida hacia la humana.-Continua hablando, si no quieres que te llene el trasero de plomo.

-Siempre pedía a las mujeres más jóvenes del lugar…-ahí Lammy supo porque ese lugar no le gustaba. Un cabaret, donde las mujeres alquilaban sus cuerpos por un poco de dinero, se aferro más a el brazo robusto de su demonio, antes de posar su mirada fría sobre ese sujeto- Para no decir que le encantaban, las que tenían cara de niña…Un sujeto con un interés por las lolis, sin duda alguna…- razono para sí frente a la atenta mirada de los tres- Esa noche, salió exaltado de una de las habitaciones sin usar a la mujer que compro. Pero con una cara tan enferma, que hasta a mi me dieron ganas correrme de su camino. Parecía un enfermo, un adicto al crack…

-Dinos…¿Ese sujeto solía merodear por los alrededores?- Pregunto esta vez Lifty haciendo un seco gesto con su ceja, mientras lo analizaba con cuidado.

-Sí, muy a menudo. Pero esa noche fue la última vez que lo vi- Con una sonrisa de autosuficiente, Shifty dejo el dinero sobre la mesa reluciente del bar sonriéndole de lado a su hermano. Como tanta otras veces, los dos tenían lo mismos pensamientos en su mente.

Cuando salieron afuera del bar, el olor a cloacas y lluvia, llego a sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonreír. Con ese olor a alcohol vencido y perfume barato que quedo adherido a sus ropas, el olor a infierno era tapado a la perfección.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?-pregunto su ama haciendo que ellos dos soltaran una risa a la par. Su Senka simplemente los miraba curiosa, tanto él como su hermano, podían ser unos malditos traicioneros, pero lo que nunca traicionarían seria la confianza de esa pequeña humana. Desde que ella se cruzo en su camino, sus existencias pasaron a segundo plano en su vida.

- Creo…-comenzó su hermano haciendo que él se acomodara su sombrero con seguridad en sí mismo-…que ya sabemos dónde se encuentra una de las Senkas…

-¿Enserio?¿Donde?¿Donde?-hablo con un tono casi infantil, haciendo que ellos sonrieran algo conmovidos. Parecía una niña caprichosa.

-Ese demonio era un simple demonio de clase baja. Por lo que no me sorprende que haya muerto- explico tocando un poco la tierra húmeda del suelo, la disolvió en sus dedos para olfatearla con el ceño fruncido- Tonto, olfatea esto- extendió su mano hacia su hermano, y él olfateo con rudeza.

-Huele a cenizas y a azufre- comento con un gusto amargo en su boca.

-Y a lujuria-corrigió Shifty haciendo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios- Este demonio a olfateado a la Senka, y como todo demonio la busco…Solo nos hace falta seguir el camino de sudor que dejo en aire, para saber el recorrido que tomo…

-¿Y lo lograran?. Supuestamente ese hombre, eso paso hace días- Los dos miraron a su Senka como si fuera un pequeño cordero con los tobillos rotos a punto de morir bajo las garras de un puma. Ella ladeo a un lado su rostro ofendida, odiaba que la miraran con lastima.

-El sudor de un demonio es muy diferente al de un humano. Es mucho más fuerte y puede permanecer días en el ambiente, por más que este se mescle con el de los humanos…

-Fantástico- fue lo único que Lammy se atrevió a decir ante semejante dato de información.

- ¡Y más si este demonio se puso caliente, al olor el aroma de esa Senka!-chillo como un cerdo herido Lifty tirando su cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un loco.

-¡Bien dicho, hermano!-apoyo su otro demonio golpeando su mano como si fueran dos críos de secundaria. Ella los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de alzar su puño y golpearlos directo en su nuca, por poco caballeros.

-¡Que no ven que están en presencia de una dama!¡Sepan comportarse!-gruño molesta viendo como varias lagrimitas se posaban en sus ojos mientras la miraban como si fueran dos gatitos abandonados en busca de un hogar-¡No me vengan con ese truquito de nuevo!. No pienso caer- se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la cara de esos demonios.

Cuando una mano o mejor dicho una garra comenzaron a tirar de su suéter de lana, ella cerró sus ojos dándose ánimos para no girarse. Eso era nada más que un truco.

-Hermanito…¿Pol qué nuestra hermanita Nammy eta enojada?- una voz infantil se escucho en ese callejón sucio, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con asombro, pero al sentir como otra vocecita pequeña y adorable se escuchaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba su labio con rudeza - No lo she…Quizás sea polque no somos nenes buenos- Un tinte de tristeza rodeo esa voz, mientras que un llanto bajito se escuchaba a su espalda. Cuando lo escucho ella no se pudo contener, se giro sobre sus pies abrazando a los dos niños que la miraban con sus ojitos rojos y con sus caritas destrozadas ante el llanto. Sabía que era un engaño, que esos dos demonios que tenía como guardianes les encantaba jugar a ser niños cuando ella se molestaba con ellos.

-¡LO SIENTO!- grito escondiendo su rostro sobre esos hombros diminutos, los dos gemelos simplemente sonrieron con burla, mientras sentía aquel cabello ondulado hacerles cosquillas en su nariz.

-Ahora…danos dinelo…-Hablo Lifty haciendo que la mujer detuviera sus disculpa para mirarlo incrédula. Su hermano no tardo en acudir, al darle un zape en toda la nuca por ser un deficiente mental que no sabía acertar en la situación.

-Idiota, eso se lo teníamos que pedir luego de las lagrimas de cocodrilo, las lamentaciones de porque ella es tan mala hermana y luego, después de todo eso, los sobornos por nuestro perdón- Esta vez fue él el que recibió un zape, pero no por parte de su hermano, sino por parte de la mujer que lo miraba con una mirada seria y casi tétrica.

Esos dos demonios tramposos, sabían el amor que tenia ella por los niños. Y siempre le hacían esas bromitas. Se sacudió sus rodillas para pararse y mirar a los dos con su sonrisa helada en su rostro.

-Busquen a la Senka, sino quieren que les rompa sus mapaches, y les saque su dinero…

Horrorizados, los dos volvieron a sus formas originales, tragando en seco. Sus mapaches, eran unas tiernas alcancías que le habían robado a una vendedora trasparente de delgada a las afuera de un pueblito que habían visitado el año pasado. Quien dirían que se encariñarían tanto con las pequeñas figuritas de tan traidor animal.

-Se fue por acá-dijo rápidamente Lifty pegando su nariz en el suelo, cual perro sabueso.

-¡Arre, arre!...¡Busca a la humana, animal!- animo su hermano haciendo que su Senka lo mirara con sus ojos entre cerrados. Él la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que ella apuntara el suelo con su índice. En contra de su voluntad su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia el suelo, haciendo que su cara, hermosa y fresca, sea cubierta por basura humana.-Esto no me gusta…

-Busca a la Senka como tu hermano…-ordeno su ama clavando su tacón afilado en su espalda, maldecía a Lifty por decirle que esos zapatos le quedaban bien.

-Sí, si…Como digas- Quería pararse para buscarlo de a pie, pero aquella fuerza invisible lo volvía a lanzar de cara al suelo. – Por lo menos podrías dejarme parar…

Ella lo medito por unos segundos, e inclusive poso su dedo índice en su mentón, haciendo una clara intriga. Pero el la conocía, conocía aquella maldad interna que tenia aquella mujer a la cual estaba atado de por vida, ella era vengativa, muy vengativa.

-Nop…busca ahora donde se encuentra esa humana…

Tal como lo decía, ella era vengativa. Y lo dejaría sin dinero por todo un mes, por el simple hecho de aquella pequeña bromita.

* * *

.

Su frente sudaba con rudeza, mientras sus manos temblaban ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. A su lado los ojos de Flaky la miraban con atención, sin perder detalle de sus acciones.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-hablo aquella mujer de presencia imponente, haciendo que ella la mirara sin entender-Te estás concentrando tanto en querer curarlo, que no eres capaz de sentir su alma…

Petunia, o como ella la había nombrado en su mente, "Señora: lo estás haciendo todo mal". Tomo aquel blanco conejo entre sus manos, para luego mirar su herida abierta repleta de sangre con algo de desagrado.

-Bebes sentir el alma del individuo, comprenderla, acéptala. Para luego poder encontrar cada una de las células muertas y remplazarlas por unas nuevas- explico posando su mano sobre la herida, y frente a la atónita mirada de las mujeres cerrar aquella herida horrible con facilidad.- Si poseen un contrato con sus guardianes, deben conocer su alma a la perfección. Para así poder brindarle poder, curarles y darle vitalidad, sin la necesidad de que ellos coman sus carnes o beban sus sangre…

-¿Cómo podemos encontrar su alma?-se atrevió a preguntar Flaky, ganando que la mirada serena de ella se posara en por unos minutos en ella, para luego bajarla hacia el animal con una sonrisa leve.

-Si ustedes son Senkas, tienen la capacidad para sentir el alma de los demás. Notar sus intensiones y lo que son realmente…- hizo una leve pausa para acariciar las peludas orejas del animal en su regazo-…Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus cuerpos comiencen a mostrar aquel poder… Necesitan regresar, para que el aroma de aquí no les delate en su mundo.- Ella hablaba calmada y con paciencia, como si fuera alguien capaz, de entender hasta el más mínimo detalle de la situación. Para Giggles eso era admirable, ella no podía estar ni un minuto en silencio o sin ponerse histérica ante algo que no entendía.

-¿Tendremos que regresar en unos días?- la voz de Flaky se escucho en ese salón vacio, decorado simplemente con unos pocos muebles y unos almohadones gigantes en el suelo.

-Sí. Deben seguir su rutina de siempre, pero cuando apenas terminen sus tareas serán traídas aquí para seguir con su entrenamiento.

-Está bien- Giggles, fue la primera en pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta- Entonces…¡Nos vemos, Petunia!-saludo con una sonrisa única, mientras corría por los pasillos de aquella mansión.

Petunia acomodo su vestido, largo y negro, para mirar a la peli roja con una sonrisa amistosa. Flaky se tomo unos segundos para contestar a su gesto.

-Parece una niña…-comento Flaky escuchando las risas a lo lejos, provenientes de una de las salas de aquel castillo.

-Es una niña- corrigió la mujer haciendo que ella asienta dándole la razón. El semblante de Petunia se puso serio al mirarla con atención.- Oye…Flaky- llamo con cuidado. Aun no le cavia en su consiente que aquella humana se llamara así.

-¿Si?

-El demonio Flippy ha hecho el trato contigo. ¿Verdad?- la pregunta hizo que el rostro de Flaky se sorprendiera, para luego asentir con seguridad.

-El muy pervertido me beso, sin ni siquiera decirme su nombre- murmuro con sus cachetes inflados ante la molestia que le daba recordar tal cosa.

-Él fue mi guardián- soltó de pronto haciendo que ella la mirara atentamente-Y…ante la experiencia y conocimiento, yo te recomendaría que te consigas otro guardián. Flippy no es de fiar…o más bien una parte de él, no es de fiar-aclaro bajando su mirada hacia sus delgados dedos que se removían inquietos.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero Petunia la miro severamente antes de permitirla hablar.

-Flippy es un demonio muy singular. No es un demonio como lo es Cuddles o Handy, reconsidera lo que te he dicho. Nutty, Toothy, e inclusive Splendid están dispuestos a ser tus guardines. Solo piénsalo…

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Porque la mente de Flippy es débil, decae con facilidad ante la maldad que habita en su interior.- Tomo una leve pausa para revolver su flequillo claro con elegancia y suavidad- Este es un juego, en donde el que gana es el que tiene más fuerza mental como física. Tu demonio posee las dos cualidades, pero con una leve diferencia…

-¿Cuál?

- Él es…

-Flaky- hablo un voz gruesa interrumpiendo con frialdad a la mujer.- Vámonos…ya es tarde…

Quizás, solo quizás, si Flaky no hubiese sido tan despistada, hubiese podido notar aquella mirada fría que se regalaron tanto humana como demonio. Los dos se trasmitían veneno en cada brillo de aquellas pupilas oscuras.

Cuando los vio retirarse por aquel portal que el Señor Lumpy había creado. Fruncio el ceño con cierta molestia, mientras mordía su labio con una leve fuerza. Hacia media hora antes Giggles y Cuddles habían cruzado por el mismo portal, mientras que los otros dos estaban esperando a que Splendid dejara de quejarse al no permitirles acompañarle. Luego de varios:"¡Piensas irte con ella para ganar territorio, bastardo!" y, severos "¡Cállate estúpido!", por parte del peli verde. Pero con muchos: "¡Usa protección por lo menos!". Por fin la habitación quedo en completo silencio, frente a la mirada atenta de los demonios y la humana.

Petunia, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, ante la atenta mirada de Handy. Se tiro en aquella gran cama, para suspirar agotada. Ella lo sabía, el momento se estaba acercando. Y algo en su interior una pequeña parte, se permitió preguntarse: ¿Qué haría Flaky en ese momento?

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de protagonizar esa situación. Pero algo le decía que aquella extraña Senka, no reaccionaria igual que ella.

Además, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver aquella mirada verdosa y viva, pudo notar una cordura fuerte en aquellos ojos. Señal de que aun aquel ser no había salido de su encierro. Le alegro un poco, el saber que esa humana, se mantendría a salvo por unos meses más.

Apretó su estomago con fuerza al escucharlo sonar. Handy la miro con sus ojos abierto, sorprendido. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama mirándola con atención.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto, notando como ella lo miraba con una mueca extraña. Él al igual que los demás demonios, no le era muy importante consumir comida o beber agua. Sino que su método de alimentación era demasiado diferente. Almas, su comida y por lo cual podían vivir, eran almas. Sean humanas como demoniacas.

Todas valían, entre más poder tengan los poseedores de aquellas almas, más deliciosas eran y más vitalidad brindaba.

Claro, que él se lo había explicado luego de que lo sacaran de esa celda. Pero aun no estaba enterado, de si no le había dicho antes por temor a nunca más verla al no llevarle comida o por la simple comodidad que sentía al recibir sus cuidados. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió al escuchar como nuevamente sus entrañas protestaban por un poco de alimento.

-Ven. Seguramente el dueño de este caserón, tenga algo de comida para humanos.- Ofreció su mano ayudándola a pararse de la cama gigante.

-Gracias…- agradeció en un mormullo bajo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de esa mansión, se permitió mirarla. Estaba callada, y una pose pensativa adornaba sus fracciones finas.

-Te afecto verlo nuevamente- No lo pregunto lo afirmo. Ella elevo sus ojos del suelo para mirarlo con cierta incomodidad. Eso le molesto, ellos jamás se sentían incómodos en presencia del otro.

-Si…me sorprendió- confeso bajando nuevamente al suelo, deteniendo su paso. Él se detuvo a su par prestándole una atención entregada. Espero a que ella tragara ese pesado nudo que sentía en su garganta, para volverla a escuchar- Hizo…hizo el trato con esa chica…

Handy frunció el ceño cuando noto como su labio inferior temblaba, ante un posible llanto. No tardo en abrazarla con cuidado de no dañarla con su fuerza, aferrándola a su pecho dándole la imposibilidad de escapar, la retuvo ahí. Quieta. Mientras sentía como lentamente, la piel de su cuello era humedecida por un agua salada.

El olor a sal y la frescura intensa que liberaba su cuerpo, llegaron a sus fosas nasales, haciendo que él posara sus labios en esa mata azulada para besarla con cariño.

-Yo…yo di mi vida por él, por ellos…-balbuceo aferrando a su ruda espalda, mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Ahora eso no es importante- hablo él con voz grave, haciendo que las lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus lagrimales, al ella elevar su mirada hacia él- Ellos son parte de tu pasado. De tu otra vida. Si te pondrás a recordar los hechos del pasado, volverás a hacer el mismo error que hiciste. – Petunia guardo silencio. Esa palabras estaban cargadas de significado, Handy lo sabía, ella lo sabia- Ahora, tu deber es enseñarle a esas humanas a controlar su poder. Para así, una vez que termines con ello…

Guardo silencio posando una de sus manos inmensa en sus mejillas, para notar un sonrojo emergiendo en esa piel blanca.

-Te vendrás conmigo- sentencio sonriendo de lado mientras notaba el asombro en esos ojos color mar- Yo soy tu guardián, y permanecerás a mi lado hasta que tu alma se desvanezca entre el tiempo…

Ella bajo su mirada conmovida. Handy no mentía, era la persona más sincera que conocía. Él era la sinceridad representada en persona, jamás le mentiría.

-Tu estomago necesita comida.-dijo de pronto él, tomando su mano con cuidado de no lastimarla con las vendas que la cubría.- Vamos a buscar algo que puedas comer.

Los humanos, no podían consumir la comida que ellos consumían por placer, no la soportaban. Sus estómagos eran muy débiles como para soportar semejante fuente de proteínas. Si el dado caso de que se ingiriera de manera tal, sus estómagos podrían explotarlos por dentro. No debían correr tal riesgo. Seguramente el estúpido de la casa, tendría algo que ella pudiera comer.

* * *

.

Sus miradas se concentraron en aquel edificio color blanco que yacía en frente de ellos. Lammy miro a sus dos demonios curiosa.

-¿Es este?

-Exactamente…Pero…

-Hay olor a demonios-hablo su hermano por él haciendo que sus ceño se frunciera.- Tiene guardianes, de eso no hay duda…

-Tendremos que volver en la noche. Cuando bajen la guardia- hablo su Senka seriamente, pero ellos sabían lo que esos ojos color perla escondían a la perfección. Maldad.

Estaban a punto de decir algo cuando una risa dulce llego a sus oídos. Los tres volvieron sus miradas, hacia aquel edificio, estáticos y a la vez sorprendidos. Lifty bajo una rodilla al suelo mientras observaba con atención lo que delante de sus ojos ocurría.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunto sin poder evitar soltar una risita alegre, se giro para ver a su hermano y a su Senka con malicia. Ellos a diferencia de él miraban con seriedad al frente, analizando la situación con atención.

-Sin duda alguna es una Senka, me llega su aroma aun estando tan lejos.-afirmo Shifty girándose hacia su Senka.-Tiene a ese guardián. ¿Qué hacemos, jefa?

Los dientes blancos y perfectos de ella, mostraron una sonrisa algo extraña, mientras su ojos color morado parecían de un color perla único, aun más intenso que desde hace un momento.

-_Capturarlos_~- hablo de forma un tanto cantarina haciendo que sus demonios riera a la par en una carcajada singular.

* * *

**_¡Hasta aquí, mi bellas criaturas!...Escribí hasta que mis dedos se alambrearon. :D...Espero que les haya gustado. Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí, les dejo este capitulo. :)_**

**_Lammy es rencorosa, Lifty y Shifty son todos unos loquillos amante de los mapaches y el dinero, :3. Pero están cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. :o...Y Petunia y Flippy parecen odiarse ¡en verdad tengo la mente retorcida! XD..._**

**_Varias dudas se han planteado en este capitulo, que las aclarare en el próximo. Fuera de la situación en cuestión. _**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto, pequeños amores!_**

**_c: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**HTF es propiedad de MondoMedia. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes son para mera experiencia, y entrenamiento de mi escritura. **

**Chapter 10**

Sonrió al verlo soltar una risita juvenil. Era adorable, un chico, adorable. O más bien, un demonio adorable. Mañana mismo, comenzaba nuevamente su rutina de siempre, pero con un leve detalle diferente. Durante esos días, había conocido a Cuddles.

La mirada color zafiro de él se giro hacia ella, al notarse observado. Se sonrojo como si fuera una niña atrapada en una travesura, ante la pena que le dio cruzar su mirada con él. Pese a que la adulación masculina, estaba en su vida cotidiana continuamente, se sentía extraña frente a él. Se sonrojaba con solo ver esos dientes blancos, perfectamente acomodados y con una blancura única. En cierta parte le molesto o le parecía extraño, los chicos con los que solía salir, naturalmente tendrían que salir con ella por lo menos ocho veces, como para causar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Pero él, el muy descarado, con solo una miserable sonrisa, valla ella a saber si era sincera, podía hacer que sus mejillas ardieran de esa manera.

-Estas nerviosa…¿Qué te sucede?- La voz suave de él hizo que ella elevara su mirada de su vestido para observarlo con atención.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que estamos en la mansión de Lumpy, no me has vuelto a mirar. ¿Acaso hice algo que te incomodara?- Podía sentir la pena e incluso la tristeza escondía en esa sola pregunta.

-Cuddles…yo…-balbuceo nerviosa apretando sus labios con fuerza hasta al punto de lastimarse, el sabor metálico de su sangre lleno su paladar dándole una leve seguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Cuidado!- Ese grito que salió de la garganta del rubio era irreconocible para sus oídos. Cuando él la tomo de la cintura ella pudo notar como sus pies se separaban del suelo, para volver nuevamente a tocar algo firme a pocos segundos. Bajo su mirada, temerosa para ver el techo metálico de un edificio cercano. Inconscientemente comenzó a darles nauseas al ver como el asfalto de la calle, estaba a muchos metros de distancia. Se partiría el cráneo si callera de ese lugar.

-¡Je!. Al parecer, no eras tan inútil- una voz rasposa, casi burlesca hizo que tanto humana como demonio, elevara su mirada hacia al frente. Encontrándose con tres figuras que le daban la espalda a la luna menguante de aquella noche.

-¿Quiénes cojones, son ustedes?- gruño Cuddles, sin soltar aquel agarre de su cintura. Seguramente tenía su piel lastimada, por tal fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos a Giggles no le importo.

A causa de la luz de la luna, no podían ver sus rostros con claridad, pero Cuddles lo sabía. Esos tres apestaban a ceniza, por lo que no había ninguna duda en su mente. Eran demonios.  
Sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza al sentir como un aroma dulzón calaba en sus fosas nasales. Olor a lavanda y a lirios. Se concentro en mirar aquella figura delgada y pequeña que acompañaba a esos demonios.

-Cuida tu boca, asqueroso demonio de clase baja- soltó uno de los demonios, limpiando un poco su sombrero, mientras escupía vulgarmente hacia el techo debajo de sus pies.

-¡Estamos en frente de dos damas, deberías ser más educado!-hablo un voz similar a la anterior pero proveniente de el otro demonio idéntico. Parecían copias exactas.- Cara de afeminado…-insulto riendo a la par de el otro.

-¿Díganme de una puta vez, que mierda quieren?- Sin que prestaran atención, tomo de entre su chaqueta, una de las miles de navajas que llevaba consigo. Desde que Flippy le había enseñado a apuntar con precisión, aquellas navajas y cuchillas, habían pasado a ser parte de él, como una extremidad de su cuerpo.

-Demonio…Esa humana que tienes con tanto posesión. ¿Es una Senka?-Esta vez, no fueron aquellas voces roncas y rasposas las que escucho. Sino que fue una voz suave y casi cálida. Miro a la mujer con el ceño fruncido- Entrégamela, por favor…- pidió mostrando una sonrisa agradable y un tanto cordial. Pese a estar dándole la espalda a la luz, Cuddles la pudo notar, ese rostro era casi perfecto.

-Oblígame- reto sonriendo de lado. La mano pequeña de Giggles se apretó contra su chaqueta, haciendo que el sudara frio. Si ella salía de ese lugar, el los detendría con el fin de que no lo alcanzaran.

Ella mostro una expresión seria antes de que sus dos demonios saltaran a ese edificio, ella los detuvo colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Ellos se giraron hacia ella mirándolos confundidos y un tanto molestos. Querían diversión.

-Te daré una oportunidad para que tu Senka escape. ¿Qué te parece?- Lammy al ver como aquel demonio acercaba más a esa humana a su cuerpo, sonrió- Si tu le ganas a mis demonios, yo permitiré que esa humana escape…- Cuddles frunció el ceño un rudeza, si algo había aprendido durante la tutoría de Lumpy, era que en todo trato hay una excusa o trampa- Pero…-Ahí estaba lo que tanto le preocupaba-…Si en el caso de que tu pierdas o intenten escapar los dos, no dudare en usar la fuerza para que nos acompañen…

-¡Púdrete!- escucho como contestación haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran levemente, para luego volver a mostrar aquella amable expresión.

-Está bien...entonces…- De un solo salto, tanto ella como los dos demonios quedaron a pocos centímetros de ellos, haciendo que los dos se alejaran con brusquedad-…Tendré que llevármelos…

Ella hablaba pausada, con un toque tranquilo y sereno, a cualquiera le pareciera que era una voz para tranquilizarse y sentirse a gusto. Pero para Cuddles y Giggles, esa voz no era una por la cual se debían tranquilizar. Parecía aquella calma que ocurre antes de que el cielo se parta en dos.

-Ten…-susurro en su oído el rubio, haciendo que ella sintiera el frio de la hoja en su palma de su mano- Corre lejos…y espera a que Flippy y Flaky vuelvan del infierno, no deben tardar en llegar…espéralos…

Ella miro su mandíbula, que estaba apretada con fuerza. Apretó el arma en su mano con fuerza, al ver como sus ojos color zafiro eran teñidos por un color tan oscuro como el petróleo. Su cabello estaba erizado, como una fiera a punto de atacar. ¿Ese era Cuddles?. El demonio adorable que había conocido, ahora era una figura amenazante, que se paraba con firmeza para hacerle frente a esos sujetos. Eran peligrosos, lo notaba a simple vista.

Llevo una mano a su boca conmovida y horrorizada. ¿Era capaz de morir luchando, con el fin de protegerla?. Ninguna persona en su vida sería capaz de ello, pero ese demonio, que apenas llevaban días en conocerla. Era capaz de tanto…

-Lárgate, yo los distraeré para darte tiempo...-volvió a susurras contra su oído haciendo que ella sintiera las lagrimas recorrer en sus mejillas-

No te preocupes por mí, tu solamente corre.

-Pero…-protesto haciendo que él bajara por primera vez su mirada hacia ella- Tu…

-¡Lárgate ahora!-grito a punto de soltar un gruñido contra su cara. Ella noto como él hacía con rapidez, un dibujo en su espalda con su dedo índice. Sin su aviso sintió las grandes manos sobre sus hombros, para luego sentir el aire que movía sus cabellos hacia arriba. La mirada zafiro de él la miro por unos momentos antes de volver a posare sobre esos sujetos.

-¡Pero qué mierda!-grito molesto uno de los peli verde, mirando hacia el suelo, como la humana caía con gracia el suelo, sin hacerse ningún daño-¡Joder, ahora tenemos que ir por ella!. ¡Mira que nos haces trabajar, mocoso de mierda!-apunto acusador haciendo que Cuddles tomara varias cuchillas entre sus dedos.

-Su oponente soy yo…No esa humana- Los dos gemelos lo miraron con una sonrisa, como si estuvieran emocionados.

-¿Tienes dinero?-preguntaron a coro, haciendo que tanto Cuddles como Lammy lo miraran incrédulos. No paso tiempo hasta que el puño rudo de la mujer se posara en sus nucas.

-¡Este no es momento para robar!-gruño molesta. Haciendo que ellos la mirara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien~- hablo cantarinamente Shifty haciendo que su hermano se posara a su par- Ha patear culos~- cantaron a la par. Cuddles los vio acercarse con rapidez, soltó tres cuchillas haciendo que ellos retrocedieran de un salto en seco.

-Se podrá divertido…-escucho que rieron mirándolo con una mirada macabra en su rostro.  
Lammy miro por unos momentos a los demonios antes de mirar hacia el suelo. Sin mayor esfuerzo se lanzo hacia él, cayendo con gracia. Mientras corría para alcanzar a la humana, recordó como había quedado su tobillo tras haber intentado aquel movimiento cuando era pequeña, hecho trizas. Debía agradecer su sanación rápida y eficaz, porque si no, ha esta hora tendría un pie inmovilizado ante las heridas internas que se había hecho. Y todo fue culpa de esos dos demonios, que robaban sus muñecas para venderlas como muñecos vudú a las brujas del inframundo.

Se detuvo en seco, mientras miraba hacia los lados con detención. Los tronco de los arboles de ese parque eran gruesos y los arbustos frondosos, cualquiera podría esconderse allí por días sin ser descubiertos debido a la densidad. Cerró sus ojos, y una brisa helado hizo que su cabello se moviera un poco. Escucho los latidos de un corazón agitado, a la par de una respiración jadeante. Sonrió un poco, al sentir un olor a rosas que acariciaba el puente de su nariz. Mirando hacia una dirección directa en aquella oscuridad, un brillo intenso y morado que salía de sus ojos, ilumino levemente la oscuridad que la rodeaba. A la vez, una sonrisa divertida maquillaba su rostro con una expresión cargada de odio.

-Te encontré- murmuro en el oído de aquella joven humana. Horrorizada sus ojos perlados y oscuros ante el miedo. Se posaron en ella sudando frio.

Todo se volvió negro, cuando un golpe seco resonó en sus oídos. Cayó desfallecida en los delgados brazos de aquella extraña mujer.

-Cuddles…-susurro antes de decaen en lo inconsciente de su estado.

Lammy la miro por unos momentos en silencio, para luego mirar hacia la luna que la iluminaba en todo su esplendor.  
Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

* * *

Sus demonios sostenían el cuerpo de ese rubio sin cuidado, antes de tirarlo junto con el de la humana en el suelo, de aquella celda. Ella miro por unos momentos los dos cuerpos antes de darle la espalda y mirar a sus guardianes con una sonrisa.

-¡Buen trabajo!-alago haciendo que ellos mostraran una risita de niños egocéntricos- Ahora, amárrenlos. Le iré a informar a Mole de nuestro regreso- Los dos demonios asintieron rápidamente.

La vieron salir por aquel largo pasillo. Ellos ataron de pies y manos a esos paquetes, una vez terminado su acción los miraron con una sonrisa.

-A mi me toco la parte más buena- comento Shifty tomando el mentón de la humana con delicadeza haciendo que su hermano menor, lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- Oh me vas a decir que…No te parece atractiva- Su hermano simplemente bufo molesto antes de sonreír con arrogancia y egocentrismo.

-A parte de su olor, nada en ella me atrae para nada. Es una asquerosa humana…- soltó asqueado escupiendo el sucio suelo de esa celda.

-Lammy también es una humana- contraatacó él, haciendo que la mirada verde de su hermano lo mirara con seriedad. Una extraña seriedad.

-Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que ella es la excepción- Su hermano mayor guardo silencio. Estaba en la razón, por lo que no le quedo más que guardar silencio- Ella es por el único humano, que yo daría mi vida o dejaría que me matara- confeso, aunque no hacía falta. Su hermano era su espejo, pese a tener diferentes pensamientos, eran idénticos en lo que respecto a su Senka se tratara.

Los tacones de la humana se oyeron por el pasillo, haciendo que ellos se callaran y miraran como aquel demonio seguía de cerca a la humana.

Una vez estando dentro de la celda, los saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, para luego dirigirse hacia los dos prisioneros. Aspiro con fuerza el cabello rosado de la inconsciente humana, antes de mostrar una sonrisa retorcida y demente.

-Lo han hecho bien, chicos- Los tres no se dejaban inmutar por aquellas palabras. Con ese sujeto no debían bajar la guardia- Pero ahora tengo otro trabajo más para ustedes…

-¿Otro?. ¡Pero qué mierda te crees para- rotundamente Shifty fue callado por su Senka, haciendo que bajar su mirada molesto hacia ella. Ese sujeto los tenía como sirvientes, lo odiaba.

-Más bien es para Lammy y Lifty- Los nombrados lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, atento a cualquier cosa proveniente de él.- Los noto tensos…-comento riéndose levemente, siendo ignorado prosiguió- Tomaran la forma de estos dos y se infiltraran en la casa de ese estúpido…

Nos pasaran el reporte de cada una de las cosa que vean y hoyan…¿Entendido?- Los nombrados asintieron con firmeza. Solo faltaba poco para que acabaran con ese sujeto que les tenía la soga atada al cuello a cada uno.

Pronto, solo pasado un poco de tiempo. Lo destrozarían con sus propias manos.  
Lammy se giro a Lifty mirándolo con seriedad. Al verlo asentir cerro sus ojos lentamente, notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse un poco más pequeño y su figura se hacia un tanto diferente. Su cabello se teñía de un rosa pálido y se acortaba un poco. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un joven rubio idéntico al que se encontraba atado de manos y pies a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Listo?- pregunto a sus guardianes haciendo que ellos negaran con la cabeza levemente.

-Te faltan los ojos…¡Espera!. Listo, eres idéntica a esa mocosa humana- comento burlón Shifty mirando a su hermano un tanto sorprendido- Jamás pensé que nos veríamos diferente alguna vez- rio haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

-Yo tampoco hermano, yo tampoco- apoyo Lifty golpeando su palma abierta contra la de su hermano. Ese cuerpo se sentía extraño, no tenía la misma compostura física que tenía en su verdadera forma, por lo que se le hacía raro hacer esas clases de gestos.

-Quiero su reporte pronto- hablo la voz seria de Mole, haciendo que los tres lo mirara retirase de ese lugar.

-Algún día meteré plomo en su trasero- rio Sifty siendo apoyado por su hermano- Te vez raro-se burlo.

-Cierra la boca. Yo no sé cómo actúa este mocoso. ¿Cómo piensa que actuare igual a él si ni siquiera lo conozco?

-Actúa, hermano mío.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no tienes el cuerpo de demonio que aparente ser un adolecente.

-Lo sé, yo tengo el cuerpo perfecto y hermoso.

-De eso no hay duda…

-¡Dejen de alagarse mutuamente y vallamos a hacer esto!-regaño Lammy haciendo que los dos se dejaran de lanzar piropos mutuamente con respecto a su físico, para mirar a su Senka con una sonrisa.

-¡Nos amamos!-gritaron abrazándose mutuamente, pero al ver que sus cuerpo eran diferentes una tristeza rodeo sus expresiones- No…coincidimos…-balbucearon sollozando con desesperación.

-¡Odio este cuerpo!¡No me deja ser perfecto!-gruño Lifty rasguñándose su piel. Lammy lo detuvo en seco, mirándolo con frialdad.

-Sera por un tiempo, asique acostúmbrate- Los gemelos la miraron por unos momentos para luego llorar mientras se consolaban a sí mismas cual viudas en el velorio de sus maridos- ¿Qué paso, ahora?- bufo molesta. Esos dos podían llegar a ser tan infantiles cuando se los proponía.

-¡Hasta Lammy no se ve aterradora con ese cuerpo de niña con síndrome de loli!-lloriquearon limpiándose los mocos mutuamente. Ella los miro asqueada, contando mentalmente para darse autocontrol a si misma.

-Bien…vamos a ser una cosa…-propuso bajando su mirada sombría- Van a salir por esa puerta, así vamos directo a hacer esto, con toda la tranquilidad y silencio que les pido. O yo misma los sacare de aquí, plantando estas botas infantiles que tengo, en sus traseros demoniacos.

-¿Eh, que dicen?-propuso haciendo que los demonios la mirara con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro antes de salir huyendo de ese lugar. –Cobardes…-ronroneo inflando sus cachetes un poco.

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo en donde sus demonios habían huido. Las suelas de esas botas golpeaban contra el suelo sucio de ese lugar.

Se permitió mirarse con atención, ese estilo no le gustaba. Ella no andaba vestida como una Loli, ella prefería la ropa elegante antes de lo informal. Chasqueo su lengua un poco antes de fruncir su ceño molesta.

-Se ve muy bien, Señorita Lammy- Esa voz la hizo pararse en seco y abrir sus ojos con rudeza. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, cuando sintió como su largo cabello era removido a un lado y su blanquecina piel de su hombro era acariciada por una mano enguantada.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir una seca respiración acariciándole su cuello delgado. No quería girarse para verlo, porque sabía que estaba ahí. No quería respirar porque sabía que esa caricia fría era real.

-_¿Qué sucede Señorita Lammy?_-Pregunto aquella voz ronca y suave, con aquel tono caballeroso y respetuoso-_¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia?..._

Ella guardo silencio con su mirada puesta en el suelo. A un grado que llegase a parecerse demente para cualquiera, ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa desfigurada ante el miedo que le causaba esa sola pregunta.

-_Si algo le molesta…Puede decírmelo, cuando guste_-Sintió el olor metálico incrustarse en su paladar, sintió el olor a sangre, que emanaba su solo aliento- Yo personalmente, me encargare de eliminarlo…

-Mr. Pickles…-murmuro bajito sin poder evitar que su voz temblara y su garganta se dañara al solo nombrar aquel nombre.

-_Su aspecto se ve diferente, señorita. Pero no deja de ser aquella flor bella que conozc_o- Comento ese sujeto llevándose un mechón de su cabello hacia su nariz, y olerlo con deleite. Abrió sus ojos mostrando dos llamas rojizas, que brillaban con intensidad ante la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.- _¿Piensa venir conmigo, después de todo?_- soltó haciendo que el cuerpo de esa humana se tensara con rudeza.

Ella dio un manotazo hacia atrás mientras avanzaba varios pasos hacia adelante con brusquedad. Nerviosa y aun con esa mirada demente, se giro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la oscuridad que minutos antes la acompañaba tocándole la espalda. No estaba, como siempre, había desaparecido.

Se llevo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos pálidos con rudeza. No estaba loca. No le daba cavia en su mente que ella pudiera estar loca. Ese sujeto, ese misterioso ser, la estaba volviendo loca. Llenaba de locura su alma cada vez que hacia acto de presencia.

-Lammy-llamo una voz a su espalda haciendo que ella se girara con rudeza haciendo que sus ojos emitieran un brillo extrañamente color morado. A la defensiva se paro y camino hacia la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido.

-Sal de ahí o te mato- amenazo con una expresión claramente fría. Al ver como la figura del ese demonio se dejaba ver ella bajo la guardia, para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Su sien le dolía, seguramente sería por las noches en las que no había sido capaz de dormir por estar en la brusquedad de las Senkas.-Ah…Eras tú…-hablo con desinterés refregando sus parpados cerrados con fuerza.

El demonio se permitió mirarla con atención, estaba muy distinta a la última vez que la vio. Su apariencia era distinta, pero la conocía. Ese aroma no era muy común que digamos. Sus ojos, estaban rojizos, a pesar de ser de un color saltón y llamativos, se veían cansados.

-Te vez agotada- comento dando unos pasos hacia ella para entregarle en su mano dos diminutas esferas color azul y un poco de agua, servida en una copa de fino vidrio. Ella miro los objetos con atención antes de mirar a el demonio con desconfianza- Te lo mando Mole, ordeno que te lo tomaras, para recuperar tu energía.

Ella al escuchar eso, se llevo las dos esferas a su boca, antes de tragarla secamente mediante un trago de agua. Soltando un suspiro, miro al demonio frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Dod…-Él simplemente se dedico a sonreírle levemente antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo, yendo directo a las celdas que se encontraban los prisioneros de mayor peligro.

-Cuídate mucho. Suerte en tu misión- lo escucho decir antes de que su cabellera rojiza se perdiera entre la oscuridad densa.

Ella miro por unos segundos aquella copa fina, viendo su nuevo rostro distorsionado ante la figura del cristal. Debía terminar eso lo antes posible. La copa chillo al ser partida entre su mano. Los cristales caían con rudeza al suelo a la par del escarlata color de la sangre que salía de los cortes. Su cordura se estaba perdiendo de a poco.  
Suspiro antes de salir de ese lugar, con aquel cuerpo de niña adolecente.

* * *

La vio recorrer por decima vez aquella sala con su celular en su oído. Fue hasta que se sentó en uno de los sofás, y mordió su uña con nerviosismo mientras movía su pierna rítmicamente. Que se decidió hablarle.

-¿No te contesta?- Ella simplemente lo miro por unos momentos antes de dejar el aparato en la mesita ratona. Se llevo sus manos a sus cabellos, mientras los revolvía con fuerza.

-He llamado a su casa, y la señora Amy me ha dicho que aun no ha llegado- contesto sin dejar de fruncir su ceño, preocupada.- Y no contesta su celular. Ella nunca hace eso…

-Debieron haberse quedado en algún lugar, haciendo pendejada. Ya sabes cómo es Cuddles- intento calmarla, antes de sacándose su chaqueta para dejarla en un brazo del sofá, junto con su boina. Flaky, lo miro con disimulo. Flippy era delgado, pero con una musculatura que intimidaba, y como si fuera poco, esa camiseta color negro dejaba entre ver a la par de sus arugas, su torso tonificado. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al pensar esa clase de pensamientos. Volvió su mirada a su celular ante el chillido ruidoso de la melodía alegre. Al ver la pantalla suspiro aliviada.

-¡Giggles!- llamo suspirando, mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho-Me tenias preocupada…

-_Si…Mi madre me dijo que me estabas llamando_…-Por alguna razón, el tono de Giggles, era raro. Serio-_Si te tenía preocupada, lo siento. Cuddles estaba conmigo…y nos distraíamos camino a casa…_

-¿Estás bien?-se animo a preguntar notando aquel tono amargo y extraño, con el cual se dirigía. Giggles, siempre gritaba cada vez que hablaba por teléfono.

-_Si…Flaky_-hablo con lentitud, cuidando al pronunciar cada silaba-_Simplemente estoy muy cansada. Te llamo mañana…¿Quieres?_-hablo dulce, con borrando por completo aquel tono serio y casi nervioso con el que hablaba.

-¡Esta bien!-acepto con gusto, mientras sonreía con cariño- Mañana apenas salga del colegio. Llámame- Flippy no pudo evitar embozar una risita, al verla mover su dedo índice en el aire mientras movía sus labios al hablar. Parecía una madre que regañaba a sus hijos.

-_Eh…Esta bien, Flaky. Hasta mañana_- Se despidió, dudando un poco de sus palabras. Miro al rubio a su lado, que se encontraba justo a la par de aquella mujer que la miraba con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Mamá- llamo con lentitud mientras sonreía con una amabilidad y dulzura aclaradas en sus fracciones finas. -Cuddles me ayudara en mi tarea, para el colegio. Iré a mi cuarto, a estudiar- La mujer no dudo en contestar su sonrisa, mientras revolvía los cabellos del rubio con cariño.

-Está bien. Les llevare comida para que hagan sus deberes- Sus mirada rosada se poso en su hija, para luego mirar a el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Tomo el cuello de su campera para posar su rostro a la par del suyo. Mirándolo con amenaza, apoyo una cuchara de madera cerca de su garganta, haciendo que los ojos zafiros de él la miraran con sorpresa.

-Mantengan la puerta abierta. Y si llego a escuchar ruidos largos, no dudare en entrar con un balde con agua. Entendido, Demonio-amenazo haciendo que ese pedazo de madera apretara más la piel de su cuello.  
Lifty simplemente trago en seco. Esa mujer daba mucho más miedo que Lammy cuando la despertaba gritándole al oído amenazas de muerte e insultos hacia su persona. Claro que él siempre escapaba poniéndose el sombrero de su hermano. Y regalándole, a su adorado hermano, una hermosa paliza cortesía de su dulce Senka.

Pero esas miradas que Lammy le dirigía cuando estaba molesta, capaz de que ellos dejaran de lado su orgullo, para correr como niñas. No se comparaba con nada con esa mirada venenosa que le lanzaba esa mujer.

-Dejaremos la puerta entre abierta, mamá- hablo Lammy, viendo como los ojos rosas de la mujer se posaban en ella con cariño.

-Está bien, hijita- acepto. Lifty soltó una leve risita, al ver como esa loca mujer le mostraba el arma de futuro homicidio (Cuchara de madera) desde la cocina, en una clara amenaza. ¡Claro, como si él, "El grandioso y hermoso Lifty" fuera capaz de tocar a la gruñona de Lammy!  
Su pensamiento quedo suspendido, al darse cuenta de la imagen que tenía en esos momento. Ahogo un gemido lastimero, antes de sentarse en la cama con acolchado rosa que yacía en la habitación. Extrañaba su cuerpito.

Lammy entrecerró la puerta con lentitud, antes de posarse enfrente de la ventana en forma de corazón que rebelaba, los rayos lunares de esa noche. Su expresión era pensativa, y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza ante la leve molestia que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esa humana pudo haber sospechado.-contesto sin dejar de mirar las luces de las estrellas que decoraban el cielo oscuro.

-¿La madre de la humana?-

-No. La humana que tuve que llamar por teléfono- gruño algo molesta ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Insistía en mi estado. Y por lo visto es una amiga muy cercana de la Senka- Lifty la miro por unos momentos. Para luego sonreír con arrogancia.

-Su nombre es Flaky Scarlet; veintitrés años; Es empleada de una empresa que se dedica a la rehabilitación de niños problemáticos. Algo así como una tratadora social- Lo único correcto que pudo hacer Lammy fue mirarlo con una ceja en alto- Sus padres viven fuera de la ciudad, en una cabaña rodeada por una granja. Su padre pose buenas importaciones en el mercado, debido a sus animales. Su madre, simplemente se dedica, a ser ama de casa.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Querida, nosotros antes de conocerte, teníamos una vida- contesto limando sus uñas con una lima repleta de brillo- Shifty esta noche me pasara a dejar los informes sobre este demonio y la Senka. ¿Qué creías?¿Que podías actuar de alguien, sin ni siquiera saber cómo es?-susurro, solo para que los oídos agudos de ellas fueran los únicos en escuchar su voz.

Ella lo miro asombrada y en cierto grado, fascinada. Pero sus ojos se entrecerraron, al ver como debajo de un almohadón con forma de flor, Lifty escondía una tapa de color roja. Ella atrapo ese libro con rudeza, haciendo que su demonio se sobresalte.

-¿Leíste su diario?-murmuro molesta. Y ella por un momento, creyó que tenía una carta a su favor, estando al lado de Lifty.-¿De dónde mierda, piensa sacar tu hermano la información del demonio?- se animo a preguntar con cierto miedo, ante la respuesta.

-De los papeles de Mole, por supuesto- contesto con simpleza, haciendo un provecho de esa cara aniñada que poseía en esos momentos. Ella paso su mano por entre (actuales) cabellos cortos, para suspirar agotada.-Las pastillas de Mole, no me efecto alguno. Estoy aun más cansada que antes…-susurro par así, haciendo que la mirada zafiro se posara en ella con severidad.

-¿Aceptaste pastillas de ese?-

-Dod, me las dio. Mole se las dio a él para asegurarse que las tomara- contesto tirándose en aquella cama pequeña. Para ella que estaba acostumbrada a lujos, en esos momentos, esa pequeña habitación con esa pequeña cama, eran un paraíso, después de los días que se mantuvo en su búsqueda.

Su demonio simplemente suspiro para luego taparla con una cobija cercana. Acaricio su frente con cuidado.

-Descansa, mañana te espera un largo día- le murmuro en su oído, haciendo que ella sonriera con sus ojos entrecerrados. Él contesto su sonrisa con algo de tristeza.

Su hermano y él, ayudaría en todo lo posible a esa humana, para que por fin sea libre. Y a la vez, ellos quedaran en libertad. Odiaban a Mole con todo lo podrido de su ser. No solo por el simple hecho de que los atrapo en contra de su voluntad, y los hirió hasta que sus órganos se podían ver emergiendo de las heridas. Sino por el hecho de que tenia a Lammy con él. Ella no podía mover ni un musculo sin que él lo supiera. Tenía la soga atada en su cuello desde que la pobre humana, era un par de células a punto de formar un ser vivo en el vientre de un humano.

Mole, los tenia atados, a los tres. Pero si con ello, él, su hermano y Lammy quedaban libres no le importaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El fin justifica los medios, sabio dicho creado para crear una escusa para justificar los actos de seres tan repulsivos como ellos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a: Kuro-Neko-Angel, Luna Paola Black, Sukima moe. Por comentar el capitulo anterior, en verdad se lo agradezco, y lamento no poder contestar por MP, pero el tiempo me ha dado unicamente para subir este capitulo, Muchas gracias. :)**

**Espero, subir el capitulo dentro de poco, pero no prometo mucho. Sin embargo, no lo dejare abandonado o sin terminar, subire los capitulos que tengo adelantados, para tenerlos al tanto de esta historia. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! C:**


	12. Chapter 11

**HTF, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDOMEDIA. Ahora, a leer mis retoños! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

El gusto del té amargo y con gusto metálico inundaba su paladar. Mientras que a sus lados, regadas por el mantel rojo, varias tazas vacías y rotas, se encontraban manchadas con un líquido tan tentador, como prohibido. A su alrededor la oscuridad rodeaba esos árboles secos y muertos, al igual que el montón de cadáveres en estado de putrefacciones, inundaban su olfato con su olor nauseabundo.

-**La odias por el simple hecho de que piensas que te traiciono al hacer guardián a ese demonio.**-Observo como estiraba su mano hacia aquella bandeja repleta de orejas ensangrentadas, se ahorro de mostrar una mueca al verlo masticar aquel órgano con deleite mientras lo escuchaba tragar- **Ella te odia porque la traicionaste, no la esperaste. ¡Ja, y tanto amor que se profetizaban!**-Lo escucho reír y de inmediato su aliento a cenizas llego a su nariz.

-¿Me odia porque hice el pacto con Flaky?-se atrevió a preguntar sin sacar su mirada de aquel mantel rojizo y apestoso.

-**¡Exacto!...¡Te ganaste un premio por ser el único estúpido que no se dio cuenta a la primera!**-Burlesco, él trago un seco trago de ese liquido espeso que se encontraba en las tazas frente a él. –**Sin embargo, tu no deberías guardarle rencor. Siempre te lo dije, y te lo volveré a repetir, esa puta de mierda nunca fue tu Senka. ¡Tu estúpido trasero, siempre estuvo atado a esa peli roja**!- Él trago secamente, al escucharlo. Cuando se había hecho guardián de Petunia, no sentía esas sensaciones fuertes que sentía en esos momentos con Flaky.  
El deseo de tenerla para él, a su completa disposición, era insoportable. Cuando olía su fragancia dulce acariciar el puente de su nariz, quería poseerla, deseaba a esa humana, de una manera tal, que le incomodaba estar tan cerca de ella.

-**Fuera de ello…Me necesitas. No intentes ocultarlo**- aquella voz, que se diferenciaba de la de él, por el solo hecho de ser ronca, rasposa y cargada de sadismo. Le hablo mientras una sonrisa de lado, dejaba ver los dientes deformes y afilados, de un asesino. Idénticos a las de un tiburón de piel blanca-

-Cállate- contesto él sin poder sostener su mirada ante aquellos ojos color dorado, que lo miraban con burla. Sabiendo que era lo que hacía en ese lugar, o más bien sospechandolo.

-**¿Qué acaso, no me dejaras salir a jugar un rato?.**

-_Cállate_- pensó él, tragando con rudeza aquella poca saliva que sentía en su boca. Secamente la sintió pasar por su garganta.

**-Yo te puedo dar el poder necesario. Para que mates a todos esos infelices que están detrás de todo esto-**Rio. Pero no rio por diversión, rio por la excitación que le causaba, el simple hecho de quedar libre nuevamente.**-Sera simple, un solo corte en sus gargantas y te quedaras con sus almas entre tus manos.**-Aseguro riendo con demencia absoluta.

Él se tomo unos segundos para observarlo con atención. La "Locura y cordura", no habitaban en ese lugar en el que se encontraba. Por lo no que no tardo en preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Él detuvo su carcajada enferma, para con un leve movimiento de su mano, hacer aparecer un tablero rustico de ajedrez sobre la mesa.

-**En cada juego siempre tienen que haber dos jugadores. Y como tal, tienen que tener sus piezas en el juego**- Flippy noto como lentamente y de manera seguida. Cada una de las piezas comenzó a tomar piezas de humanos, o mejor dicho, las piezas eran ellos. Todos. Él noto a todos en aquel tablero: Splendid, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Lumpy, Russell, y por último, Flaky. Todas aquellas pequeñas replicas de ellos acomodadas en perfecto orden en los lugares de la piezas.-** En cada juego, se tiene que tener, peones**-señalo a las figura de los tres jóvenes demonios que se encontraban en la delantera-**Alfiles…-**Mostro las figuras delineadas tanto de Petunia como de Giggles-**Las dos torres**-Sin poderlo evitar, Flippy analizo las figura de Lumpy y Russell a un lado del tablero- **Los caballos**- la figura de ese demonio de cabello anaranjado se mostro como si fuera una figura inerte, congelada en el tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de atacar algo que se encontraba en frente de él.

Él soltó una leve carcajada burlona. Sintiendo al instante su mirada demente puesta en él.

-**¿De qué mierda te estás riendo, estúpido?**-rio con voz ronca, haciendo que él temblara levemente ante la locura que rodeaba esa mirada tétrica.

-Te falta un caballo…-contesto sin borrar su sonrisa de lado.

-**Claramente, el estúpido de Splendid, podría ocupar ese lugar. Pero ya veremos que lugar le podre dar a ese inepto**-Hablo con una sonrisa retorcida, carente de razon-**Pero…¡Ahí está lo divertido de este juego!**- él alzo una ceja sin entender- **Debes descubrir, quienes son las piezas contrarias de tu oponente, quien enmarca cada rol. Y por supuesto, encontrar las piezas faltantes en tu tablero.**

-¿Qué lugar ocupa Flaky?-la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que su cerebro lo procesara. El demonio frente a él alzo una ceja en alto al escucharlo, para luego mostrar una sonrisa oscura. Tétrica. Cargada de morbosidad y de algo impuro.

**-Ella es la reina. Y tú eres el Rey que la debe proteger.**

-Entonces…¿Quién es nuestro jugador, él que nos manipula?- Una sonrisa torcida rodeo aquel rostro, mientras cada árbol a su alrededor comenzaba a decaer lentamente. Muriéndose ante el frio cortante que comenzó a rodear aquel ambiente, cargado del aroma de la sangre.

Flippy sintió la carga pesada de la muerte a su espalda. Sentía el olor nauseabundo de la carne muerta, en la leve brisa que acaricio sus mejillas.

**-Yo. Yo los manípulo a todos…**

* * *

.  
Jadeo con fuerza apretando su pecho con una de sus grandes manos pesadas. La televisión alumbraba solo una parte de su rostro, cubierto de sudor frio. Soltó un suspiro intentando regular su respiración agitada.

Hacía ya años que no tenía un encuentro con él. Lo escuchaba hablar de vez en cuando, eso no lo podía negar, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Con los años ya su voz era un susurro leve que tenía en su mente, algo perdido, casi inaudible.

Pero luego de que hiciera el trato con Flaky, las cosas habían cambiado. Él sentía que cambiaron, aquella voz ronca, le susurraba cada vez más fuerte en su oído al punto de volverse un murmullo. Sus sueños, que hasta el momento no habían pasado a ser sueños donde el paisaje y el aire libre eran los principales, se habían lentamente teñido del color del infierno. Fliqpy, estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Y algo le decía que no sería únicamente, la simple razón de querer matar personas, lo cual le impulsaba a salir. No, era algo más.

La pregunta en cuestión era, simple: ¿Qué?

Se froto sus pesadas manos contra sus parpados, incorporándose con la espalda recta sobre el sofá, en que minutos antes se encontraba dormido. Se mantuvo con la mirada perdida, en aquellos humanos que el aparato proyectaba contra su rostro. Dejándolo por unos segundos encandilado ante tal luz. Tomo el control remoto y apago ese objeto molesto.

Sus pasos eran pesados cuando avanzo hacia la habitación de la humana. Al abrir la puerta, apoyo uno de sus lados contra el umbral de la misma. Ahí estaba ella, con un pantalón demasiado largo como para dormir cómodamente, y con una campera firmemente cerrada hasta el cuello. ¿Tantas precauciones se podía haber tomado, solo por el hecho de encontrarlo solo una vez durmiendo a su lado?

Pues, si. Flaky había dormido con eso desde que habían vuelto de la mansion de Lumpy, y habían quedado los dos solos. Si alguien se animaba alguna vez a preguntarle: _¿Tu Senka es paranoica?._ Él contestaría con una sonoro:_¡Si, que lo es!_

Se acerco hacia ella para tocar su frente sudada. Ese abrigo la estaba matando de calor. Y eso no sería bueno para su salud.

La miro por unos segundos, si le sacaba ese abrigo para que duerma más cómoda. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero no solo por escucharla gritar con su fina y chillona voz, sino por el golpe certero que le daría con un objeto haciendo acto de sus habilidades como un tirador profesional.

Bajo su cierre y se deshizo de esa cosa gigante, al instante ella suspiro entre sueños mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, y acaricio esa melena rojiza que bañaba las sabanas blancas. Saco unas leves partículas de caspa, con cuidado de no despertara. Flaky, si la miraban de esa forma, dormida y sin un objeto peligroso en su mano dispuesto a ser lanzado contra él, podía ser muy adorable.

Se podía apreciar la paz en esa mueca dulce que tenía su rostro. Parecía eclipsar un ángel o un alma en su descanso eterno. ¿Cómo sería verla dormir de esa manera por el resto de la eternidad?

Placentero, verla dormir todas las noches de su existencia, sería muy placentero.

Rápidamente, desecho ese pensamiento mirando hacia un punto inespecífico de la habitación. No debía pensar en ello, no podía pensar de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando un sollozo retundo hizo que el silencio de la habitación sea cortado con un filo agudo. Se giro para poder observar el rostro de ella con sus ojos abiertos ante la preocupación que sentía. Varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados, mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y desesperada.

-Una pesadilla…-murmuro por lo bajo viendo como se removía nerviosa entre el sueño. Se dedico a acariciar sus mejillas con cuidado, intentando despertarla. Su objetivo fue logrado, pero cuando los ojos rubí de ella se posaron en él una mueca triste enmarco su imagen, haciendo que él elevara una ceja sin entender.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su ancho cuello, mientras una melena de cabellos rojizos acariciaba sus labios y su nariz. Él poso su mano en su espalda acariciando con cuidado.

-Tranquila ha sido solo una pesadilla- murmuro contra su oído haciendo que ella detuviera su llanto, para dejar que él acomodara su cabeza sobre su amplio pecho y la abrazara con cierta ternura.  
Flaky, no dijo nada, el llanto aun dejaba residuos en su voz, por lo que se concentro en aferrar sus brazos sobre ese torso tosco y duro.

Consolándose con aquella voz suave que le susurraba en su oído que se calmara.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Flippy quedo acostado en su cama, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la misma, y con ella entre sus brazos llorando, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Elevo su cabeza de su pecho, mirándolo con sus ojos irritados ante el llanto. Él acaricio la última gota que liberaban sus lagrimales, para sonreírle levemente dando un hincapié para que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Qué soñaste?- Ella observo esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad de su cuarto, hipnotizadores. Como los ojos de una serpiente de las amazonas, capaz de hipnotizar a su presa con solo mirara de una manera correcta y precisa.

Pero ella, frente a esa mirada, se sentía tranquila. Protegida.

-Que….que tú…-balbuceo sintiendo nuevamente el mal sabor en su garganta- Tú…morías tratando de salvarme…  
Flippy de una manera dulce y sencilla, sonrió mientras la atraía nuevamente a su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos con cuidado.

-Tranquila, nada malo me pasara.- murmuro sintiendo como sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la tela de su camisa negra.- Jamás te dejaría sola…Eres muy tonta, como para cuidarte sola- Hablo burlón esperando recibir un golpe en su cara, pero a cambio, la respiración calmada de ella hizo que mirara su rostro con curiosidad. Dormía. Como una niña luego de llorar en los brazos de su padre, dormía para calmar el cansancio mental que producía el llanto.

E intentando, memorizar ese rostro níveo, él también lo hizo. Durmió, con ella entre sus brazos. Olvidando ese sueño extraño que hubiera tenido momentos antes.

De cierta manera, los dos se consolaron después de tener una pesadilla. En los brazos del otro.

* * *

.  
Cuando se encontró en frente de ese castillo, suspiro algo nerviosa. Debía hacerse pasar como una humana que no conocía en lo más mínimo.

Encontrar a la otra Senka, y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía. Mole, había sido muy claro con sus instrucciones, un error y tanto la cabeza de Shifty, como la de Lifty rodaría en el suelo. Ella no era libre, teniendo como amenaza contante que sus demonios morirían ante un error que causara.

Solo tenía dos opciones para liberarse de ese bastardo. La primera era hacer todo lo que él le ordena y que la dejara libre a voluntad. Y la segunda, la cual la estaba considerada hace años, era hacerme más fuerte para por fin acabar con ese bendito hijo de su mala madre.

A su lado Lifty, con aquel disfraz de demonio rubio, caminaba vacilante, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, por parte de esos demonios que los acompañaba hacia el interior.

Tenía en tanto que: todas las Senkas eran capaces de ver el alma de las demás personas. Pero también estaba enterada, que esa Senka era una novata en la conciencia de sus poderes. No la descubriría, estando con ese cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a un salón, varias miradas se posaron en ella y en su demonio. Esos rostros que para ella eran indiferente, le sonreían con alegría al verla, al igual que el demonio a su lado. Pero al pasar su mirada por el rostro de los demonios, se detuvo en seco ante dos ojos color mar que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Ahí lo supo, esa mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, era la Senka que buscaba. Avanzo, a paso seguro hacia adelante, intentando imitar la sonrisa franca que esa humana solía mostrar.

Al parecer su gesto pareció confortar a los demonios, pero no a la humana. Que aun mantenía su mirada intensa en ella mientras se aferraba al brazo grande de un demonio a su lado.

-¡Giggles!¡Cuddles!-llamo un peli morado sonriéndole con alegría mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.- Que poco que han tardado en regresar.-Pero…¡Me da gusto que vuelvan!-Se acerco a su demonio, que sonrió de lado mientras acomodaba sus actuales cabellos rubios y le mostraba la palma de su mano extendida para que chocara contra ella. Al instante la mano ruda de ese demonio choco contra la de él, dando un saludo con confianza y cierta emoción.

-¡Aléjate de ellos en este momento!- un gruñido alto se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado de la sala, haciendo que sus miradas se posaran en la peli azul que se acercaba a ellos con amenaza.

Toothy, miro a Petunia confundido. Pero su expresión cambio a una de completo dolor cuando sintió como algo pesado lo lazaba hacia atrás de un golpe seco. Adolorido se reincorporo, notando como a metros de distancia, Giggles sonreía de lado mientras un brillo extrañamente morado decoraba sus ojos claros.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-grito Handy posándose justo a la par de su Senka.

-Ella no es Giggles- Petunia rechino sus dientes blancos, atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte de los intrusos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Petunia?- pregunto Splendid acercándose a su lugar junto con Nutty.

-Esa mujer frente a ti, al igual que ese demonio. No son Giggles y Cuddles.- volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido.- Sus almas no son las de Giggles y Cuddles- Hablo algo histérica por hacerse a entender.

Una sonrisa confiada elevo la punta de los labios de ambos, al escucharla decir ello.

-Parece ser que te subestime mucho, Senka- sonrió al ver como la molesta y la ira recorría las pupilas de todos los demonios de esa amplia sala.

-¡Maldita!-se apresuro a atacar Toothy, recibiendo una patada en su estomago por parte del rubio.

-¡Je!¡Que impulsivo eres, dientón!- rio macabramente el rubio acomodándose su buzo desprolijamente.  
Lammy miro a los demás demonios, con desinterés. Todos estaban atónicos viendo como el peli morado a lo lejos se retorcía ante el dolor.

-Estorban-comento haciendo brillar sus ojos peculiarmente. Al instante el cuerpo de ellos comenzaron a moverse en su lugar con rudeza, cayendo al suelo mientras se convulsionaban adoloridos. Petunia ladeo a un lado su rostro mirando sorprendida ese ataque, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación al ver el cuerpo de Handy adolorido a sus pies.

Petunia, se arrodillo a su par posando una mano en su mejilla, intentando calmar aquella respiración agitada que tenía en esos momentos. Pero fue en vano, una descarga rotunda nuevamente ataco su cuerpo y el de los demás, haciendo que retorcieran en sus lugares

-Ahora sigues tu, Senka- Hablo una voz en su oído, haciendo que ella se girara horrorizada. El rostro de Cuddles, se había esfumado, pero en su lugar, el rostro de un peli verde la miraba burlón, mientras le sonreía con malicia infinita.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Sus ojos color azul brillaron con fuerza, mientras veía a ese demonio con ira. Espero que saliera expulsado por los aires, pero no sucedió nada. Burlón el rio con ganas, mientras tomaba su cabellera y la arrastraba hacia donde el rostro de Giggles dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

Grito con fuerza, ante el dolor de su cuero cabelludo, al ser tirado con tanta fuerza. Cerro sus ojos, intentando darse una calma para aquel dolor.

-Tus poderes no servirán de nada, siempre y cuando yo lo mantenga protegido- escucho que una voz suave le hablo contra su rostro. Abrió sus ojos para ver como el rostro de una mujer peli morada le sonreía con cierta diversión. Esa chica, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía la razón de ello.

-¿Me puedo entretener con ella, antes de llevarla?-pregunto el demonio en tono juguetón rosando su oreja con sus labios.

Un sonido seco hizo que aquella mano que apretaba su mejilla se separar de ella con rudeza. Vio a ese demonio volar hacia el otro lado de la sala, llevándose consigo varios muebles en el camino.

-¡Primero tengo que ser yo, el que haga eso con ella!- La voz de Splendid hizo que ella se levantara del suelo con rapidez, mirando a esa mujer que miraba al demonio a su lado con expresión calmada, pero a la vez seria.

-Te puedes mantener de pie, luego de la descarga que le día a tu cuerpo- murmuro para ella misma, haciendo que los dos pares de ojos se posaran en ella mirándola con atención, precavidos- No eres un demonio común…- Lammy apretó sus labios frustrada, solo habían sido dos los demonios que se habían resistido a su ataque. Y ahora, eran tres contando a ese peli celeste- Eres interesante-comento haciendo a un lado su cabellera para luego sacar de su bolsillo un gorro color blanco y posarlo sobre sus sedosos cabellos.

-¡Pero claro que soy interesante!-grito a todo pulmón, golpeando su pecho para hacer más fuerza a la palabra, idéntico a un niño presumido- ¡Además. Soy guapo, tengo una voz que hace tener orgasmos a las sirenas, un cuerpito que muchos quisieran tener, un trasero que hace que sueñes en...-

-¡Splendid, cállate!- exclamo Petunia haciendo que el peli verde que se había reincorporado y la peli morada, la miraran agradecidos.

-¡Espera!.¡Me falto nombrar mi espada súper mega poderosa!- grito alzando su pecho con orgullo con su nariz en alto, con un egocentrismo absoluto.

-¿Qué espada?. Yo no veo ninguna espada- la voz suave de Lammy se escucho hablar con un tono inocente y confundido. Lifty, no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, ante la inocencia estúpida que su ama poseía en esos casos de doble sentido.

-Veras, preciosa- Splendid se acerco a ella con paso seguro, haciendo que el peli verde lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- "A mi espada"….me refiero a mi pe…- Para fortuna de los consiente de la sala. Aquel demonio fue callado por una severa patada en sus costillas, haciendo que retorciera varios pasos hacia atrás.

Molesto miro a su atacante abriendo sus ojos confundido. Dos copias iguales, se reían en su cara mirándolo burlón, mientras abrazaban a la peli morada con posesión.

-Aléjate de nuestra ama, cara de inepto- rieron burlones, mientras se lanzaban hacia él con los puños en alto. Los esquivo con dificultad, eran rápidos y atacaban con una simetría admirable. Intento no alejarse de Petunia, pero esos demonios rápidamente lo estaba haciendo retroceder para evitar los ataques peligrosos que lanzaban continuamente.

Detuvo el puño de uno con fuerza, pero una feroz patada en su mejilla hizo que lo soltara y callera al suelo con sequedad.

-¡Splendid!-escucho el grito de Petunia a lo lejos, pero lo ignoro. Se levanto del suelo con agilidad justo antes de que un puño se enterrara en el suelo. El peli verde chaqueo su lengua molesta, notando el gran cráter que había dejado en el piso del lugar.

-Lifty-llamo su hermano haciendo que él gruñera como contestación- ¿Estás bien?

-Es rápido. Ha evitado nuestros ataques, pero no ha atacado- comento tronando sus dedos con fuerza.  
Shifty se dedico a mirarlo con cierta nostalgia. Así era él, burlón y juguetón para las cosas serias, pero serio y calculador para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy diferente a él, que era todo lo contrario.

-Sí…¿Qué está tramando?-pregunto viéndolo, como los miraba desde la distancia con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé. Pero…-lo vio meter sus manos en sus bolsillos, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo imitaba- ¡Le meteré plomo por el trasero!- grito roncamente mientras disparaba con rapidez.

Splendid, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al ver como una lluvia de balas se dirigían hacia él. Podía recibirlas sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro, pero esas balas no eran comunes. Noto el brillo extraño que liberaban y la velocidad con la cual se acercaban hacia él.

Escucho la risita pequeña, proveniente de la garganta de esa peli morada. Antes de que esos proyectiles llegaran a tocarlo, salto hacia arriba con algo de desesperación. La sorpresa no cavia en él, al notar aquel detalle de aquellos disparos. La Senka estaba dándole su poder, a esos dos para que el daño sea más efectivo, mucho más efectivo.

Petunia lo miraba con sus parpados abiertos de par en par. Ella también lo había notado, jamás hubiesen creído que el poder de esa espiritualidad, pueda ser pasado de esa manera.

-Eres una Senka- dijo Petunia mirándola de reojo. Ella la imito, pero sonriéndole con cierta mueca indiferente- "Te matare"-Pensó, sacando de entre sus ropas una piedra filosa, que Handy le había dado hace unos días.

Esa piedra en forma de daga, era proveniente de las extrañas de la cueva en donde antes de ser detenido por Russell, había pasado sus días junto a su compañero de viaje. Ese materia podría cortar gran parte de piel y hacer un gran daño si se utilizaba con precisión, pero a causa de que él no la necesitaba por tener ese poder en sus manos, se la obsequio a ella por su seguridad.

Lanzo esa daga hacia su rostro cerca de unos de sus ojos, pero se encontró con el aire mismo. Busco hacia los lados confundida, hasta que un golpe rudo se poso en su estomago dejándola sin aliento. Cayo al suelo, dejando en él aquella daga. Sintiendo como los delgados dedos de esa mujer se enredaban en su largo cabello tirándolo con fuerza. Su rostro fue golpeado contra el suelo haciéndola gemir ante el dolor que le causo tal golpe.

-Eres patética- Lammy la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba su rostro nuevamente contra el suelo- Puedes defenderte de los demonios que te rodean, si lo deseas puedes hacerlo cenizas con solo mirarlos. Pero no te puedes defender de una humana, idéntica a ti…-hizo una pausa mientras la ponía boca arriba pegándole un patada entre sus costillas- Me das asco. Tu debilidad me da asco- dijo con frialdad en cada silaba. Sus ojos tomaron un color perlado mientras la miraba con seriedad. Alzo su puño en alto golpeándola con fuerza en su mandíbula, eso seguramente la dejaría quita por unos segundos. Tomándola de las solapas de su vestido acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Contigo ya he obtenido mi libertad- hablo divertida mientras veía la sangre caer de su labio- ¡Shifty, Lifty!-grito haciendo que los demonios a lo lejos se giraran hacia ella sin dejar de disparar. Splendid abrió sus ojos con brusquedad al ver el cuerpo herido de Petunia sobre los brazos de esa mujer.-¡Larguemos de aquí!- grito plantando su palma abierta en el suelo, para que un extraño dibujo apareciera bajo sus pies y bajo los pies de los demonios.

-Después arreglaremos esto, súper héroe de mierda- sentenciaron con un extraño gesto italiano. Desapareciéndose junto con las dos Senkas de la habitación.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando sus manos con impotencia. Frustrado golpeo el suelo con ira, haciendo que una grita profunda apareciera bajo sus pies. Se la habían llevado y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

.

**¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan sus comentario, y apoyan a esta historia! en verdad me emociona saber que alguien lee lo que escribo :´)...!**

**Por esas personitas encantadoras, que no les puedo contestar por PM, mes tomare el tiempo de contestarles al final de cada capitulo. en verdad les agradezco su apoyo. :)**

**Nagibe:No hay de que, tu comentario me ha dejado encantada!. Espero leerte a menudo C:.**

**ichinosehikari: Tranquilízate, estaré atenta en mostrar en su plenitud el pasado de esos tres =). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! :D**

**tsuky: Esa dudita, te la contestare mas adelante, a medida que avance la historia, espero que tengas paciencia :)...Fuera de ello, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI POR LEER LA HISTORIA :)...Lamento la tardanza D:...**

** Katthais: Me sonrojas, con tus halagos. :3! Gracias a ti por tenerme paciencia y esperar mis actualizaciones! :) **

**katthy: Aww! *dando vueltas en el suelo como un loca* ¡Que dulce eres! XD...Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, te dedico un besito sonoro! XD jaja. **

**Despues de ellas, quiero dedicale un saludo especial a Luna Paola Black ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y entendimiento, bella! :D...Y a Sukima Moe, ¡Esa chica es un terrón de azúcar! :3...En verdad, es una dulzura de persona! :)... **

**Fuera de todos mis agradecimientos C:...¡Aparecio Fliqpy! *¬*...Quise darle un ambiente digno de él y una actitud, tan característica como la que tiene la serie. Calculador, sádico y fantástico. *¬*...jaja XD**

**Ya ha comenzado el acercamiento entre esos dos ¬3¬, ahora seguramente no podre hacer ningún escena sin meterlos a ese par de tortolitos :3**

**Lammy, subestimo mucho a la Senka "Novata" XD... De todas formas la golpeo hasta cansarse! jaja XD...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	13. Chapter 12

**HTF SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDMEDIA.**

_**Chapter 12**_

Le entrego su bolso a regañadientes, mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando. Jamás pensó que una mujer pudiera pasar tantas veces al baño.

-¡Gracias Flippy!- agradeció caminado a su par con prisa. Él tenía los pasos largos, por lo considero su posición de altura y redujo la velocidad.

Ella saco su teléfono de su bolso y lo miro por unos momentos para poner una cara confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La señora Amy me ha llamado dos veces. Y como yo tenía apagado el celular no la pude atender- comento marcando varias teclas en él.

-Quizás sea la chillona de tu amiga. Seguramente no debe encontrar el atuendo ideal para ponerse- imito la voz de la joven, haciendo que

Flaky soltara una risita leve.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido en su teléfono, miro al peli verde levemente. Todos los días al salir de trabajar lo encontraba en la puerta de la entrada esperándola, ella en ocasiones, lo comparaba mentalmente con un perrito molesto por hacerlo esperar. Dulcemente le sonrió, haciendo que él hiciera su rostro a un lado posando su mirada en un peatón que venía hacia ellos hablando por teléfono ruidosamente.

-_¿Flaky, eres tú?_-hablo con voz angustiada la señora Amy, haciendo que ella mirara con seriedad hacia el suelo.

-Si señora. ¿Paso algo?-pregunto sintiéndose nerviosa.

-_¡Es Giggles!. Desde que se fue al colegio no la he visto. Ya pregunte a sus compañeros y a la escuela, y dijeron que no había asistido a clases. ¡Te llame, pero no contestaste y…y…No sé qué hacer…_-un llanto desgarrados hizo que ella desfigurara su rostro preocupada. Flippy a su lado la miraba con su ceño fruncido- _¡Ya es tarde y ella no ha aparecido!. No llame a la policía, por las dudas de que se haya ido contigo y con el joven Cuddles…._

-¿Cuddles también se fue con ella?- pregunto mirando a el peli verde seria.

-_Sí. Han actuado muy extraños desde la otra noche cuando volvieron de tu casa, pero pensé que habían tenido alguna pelea o discusión. Por eso no quise indagar mucho en el tema_- La voz de Amy, lentamente se iba calmando, a medida que empezaba a explicar.

-Pásame con ella-ordeno Flippy, tomando el celular de su oreja.-Dime…¿Cómo es eso que llegaron extraños?

-_Estaban algo nerviosos, y no hablaron mucho conmigo como es a menudo_-contesto haciendo que el ceño del demonio se frunciera cada vez más.

-Tranquilízate…-hablo con voz calmada, haciendo que la mujer suspirara levemente- Nada malo le ha pasado, es solo que yo le he pedido a Cuddles y a Giggles que guarden el secreto. Los dos debieron viajar a un país cercano, porque yo los envié allí. Por favor, se paciente te aseguro de que cuando regresen yo mismo los iré a dejar a tu casa.- Pidió mirando el suelo con apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Intentando evitar que la molestia que sentía no se trasmitiera por su voz. Flaky lo miraba entre asustada y confundida.  
¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso?. ¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo?

-_Está bien…Por favor, cuídalos muchos. Y a Flaky también, protégelos_- suplico haciendo que su voz suave sea algo agridulce para la garganta del demonios, que en esos momentos se encontraba seca ante el hecho.

-Sí, adiós-se despidió entregando el aparato a su dueña.

-Está bien Señora Amy. Sí, yo se lo diré cuando la vea- hablo sin apartar su mirada del demonio- Bien, adiós- Corto la comunicación con una expresión seria y confundida. Poso una mano en el brazo de él haciendo que su cuerpo temblara levemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Cuddles y Giggles?- Flippy la miro con cierta molestia, ella no cayo tan fácilmente. La tomo de la mano fuertemente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su departamento.

-No hay tiempo de explicarte mis sospechas. Pero debemos ir a donde Lumpy, para ver si tengo razón- ella lo siguió sin replicar.

Cuando el trazo el ultimo trazo de aquel dibujo, ella salto junto con él hacia el hueco oscuro que se abría en el suelo. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una preocupación se le poso en su pecho desde que la Señora Amy había llamado ante la desaparición de Giggles.  
Flippy se abrió paso en la mansión, con ella tomándolo de su mano. Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde días atrás Lumpy las había recibido, se quedaron en silencio. Busco con la mirada a la peli azul, pero lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo de Handy inconsciente en uno de los sofás cercanos, y la seriedad representada en cada uno de ellos.

-¡Flashi!-Bueno, en casi todos de ellos. El cuerpo de Nutty en forma de niño se colgó de ella apartando de un manotazo al soldado de ella-¡Te extrañe mucho!-hablo de forma aniñada haciendo que su rostro preocupado se desfigurara ante la ternura. No tardo a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras chillaba acaramelada. Era tan adorable.

Apretó su mejilla contra la mejilla suave y sonrojada de él. Meciéndolo entre sus brazos, frente. Flippy lo miro con infinito odio, mientras intentaba de todas las formas sacarlo de entre sus brazos. Ella simplemente lo escondió detrás de su cuerpo, como si fuera algo de su propiedad, parecía una pequeña niña egoísta. Luego de hacer una mueca acida, poso su mirada en la mirada calmada de Lumpy.

-Los han secuestrado. Giggles, Cuddles y hasta hace unos días a Petunia- La mirada de Flippy se achico al escuchar aquello. A su espalda Flaky tembló con Nutty entre sus brazos.

Era un hecho, Giggles, fue capturada. Y junto con ella Cuddles y Petunia.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir como un mueble cercano era destruido frente a sus ojos. Flippy estaba con su puño en alto mientras la madera pesada y rota caía con rapidez al suelo. Ella sintió como el cuerpo de Nutty de desvanecía entre sus brazos, para pasar a ser un joven alto que la tomo con protección mientras la encaminaba hacia donde Lumpy se encontraba.

-Cálmate. No lo dejes salir, Flippy- El demonio mayor rápidamente le hablo al verlo como sus manos tomaban un color tan pálido como las venas teñían de azul oscuro esos puños apretados.

Ella noto una mirada en Nutty que nunca había visto. ¿Temor?. Si, se podría decir que esa mirada tenía temor. Flippy era peligroso, y se lo decía las miradas en la habitación. Pero había dos excepciones, Lumpy y Splendid, no lo miraban con temor, sino con preocupación. Los dos eran los únicos en la sala, que no lo miraban con miedo.

-¿Cómo mierda paso?-hablo roncamente, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, esa voz era ronca no era la de Flippy. O más bien la del Flippy que ella conoció.

-La primera Senka fue la que se la llevo. Ella junto con sus demonios, ingresaron aquí disfrazados de Cuddles y su Senka.- Flippy aun mantenía su mirada tapada por su boina militar, haciendo que sus ojos sean imposibles de ver para los demás.- Por favor, cálmate.

-¿Calmarme?- pregunto con sarcasmo haciendo que Splendid diera un paso hacia adelante mirándolo con seriedad.

-Sí, cálmate. Mantén tu cabeza fría y no te dejes llevar- hablo nuevamente, dando otros dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ja!-rio con voz ronca mostrando una sonrisa demente. Enferma.- ¡No me hagas reír, estúpido!...-Se llevo sus manos hacia su nuca mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y mostraba una retorcida expresión.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Splendid acercándose hacia él para tomarlo de las muñecas con rudeza-¡No te dejes dominar!-Flaky se mantuvo todo el tiempo detrás de Nutty y Lumpy que hacían una especie de barrera entre ella y el militar. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero aquella sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos Flippy la dejo paralizada ante el miedo- ¡Mantente cuerdo!-escucho que grito Splendid, antes de ser empujado hacia una estatua cercana, rompiéndola en dos.

-¿Qué me mantenga cuerdo?-pregunto burlonamente el causante del ataque haciendo a un lado su boina, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos color dorado- ¡Eso es para estúpido como tú!- grito mientras embozaba una sonrisa sínica y miraba el cuerpo inconsciente del demonio.

-Fliqpy- hablo Lumpy con voz calmada y casi divertida- Tanto tiempo sin verte.- comento sintiendo como las manos temblorosas de la Senka a su espalda se aferraban a su saco oscuro con temor.

Él rio, para luego posar su mirada en la peli roja que lo miraba asustada. Sonrió al verla temblar y soltar varias lágrimas en ellos. Le temía, y eso le encantaba.

-Matare a cada uno de ustedes- sentencio sacando de entre su ropa una cuchilla gruesa y brillosa- Cortare cada piel, y sacare cada órgano de su cuerpo- rio cerrando sus ojos por un momento para apuntar a la peli roja con una sonrisa torcida- Luego cuando sus cuerpos yacen desfallecidos a mi alrededor. Me encargare de cuidar a mi Senka

-No lo harás- Hablo Russell, seguro. Sin poder evitar sentir temor al ver esa mirada color miel posarse en él.

-Ja, parece ser que tu ojo no se ha recuperado- comento burlón, haciendo que él frunza el ceño- Si, bien el inútil, ponía resistencia, pude haber salido cuando se me ha dado gana-perezosamente se sentó en su sofá cruzando sus tobillos, mientras hacía danzar aquella hoja afilada entres sus dedos.- Pero yo quería salir cuando la diversión comenzara. ¡Y qué mejor momento que este!-Abrió sus brazos a los lados mientras miraba burlón a los dos demonios mayores.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Flipqy?-pregunto Lumpy mirándolo con tranquilidad. Él, a cambio, de Russell no sentía temor ante ese poder abrazador que liberaba levemente para que la Senka no lo sintiera. Era poderoso, de una manera tal que los incomodaba.

-Nada, simplemente ver el espectáculo- La mirada dorada se poso en la humana, y sonrió de lado- Y, por supuesto, proteger a mi Senka.- Esas palabras, fueron dichas con tanto sarcasmo y burla. Que ella, sintió su pecho arder.

¿Ese era su guardián?. Deseaba haber escuchado a Petunia, haber escuchado esa frase completa cuando le había comenzado a hablar de Flippy. Pero ella ahora no estaba, ni Giggles, ni Cuddles. Ninguno de los tres estaba.

-Pienso prestar mi poder para que busquen a esas dos otras Senkas- hablo riendo macabramente, mientras miraba de reojo a el demonio inconsciente rodeado de escombros- Si piensan sacarlas del lugar en donde se encuentra, ese estúpido de ahí. No les servirá de nada- Apunto con su arma hacia a un lado.

-¿Tu sabes quién es el que está detrás de todo esto?-pregunto Russell atónito. Él y Lumpy, eran los únicos en la sala que se atrevían a hablarle, ya que tanto Nutty como Toothy guardaban silencio.

-Claro que si-rio de una manera espeluznante. Lumpy simplemente lo miro con atención, ese demonio era inteligente, y con una destreza admirable a la hora de mover gente. Pero lo que más a de destaca en él, era su poder de manipular.- También conozco quien podría serte de ayuda para entrar y salir con facilidad.

-¿Quién?-él apunto con arrogancia el cuerpo del demonio inconsciente- ¿Handy?

-Sus escamas negras son capaces de crear mucha cantidad de fuego y con él quemar gran cantidad territorio. ¿Verdad?-

-Y eso que…Gran parte del territorio del infierno, está quemado por causa natural- hablo Toothy ganando que un plumón de oro clavara la tela de su traje en la pared. Miro horrorizado como la mirada del demonio se posaba en él.

-Su fuego es muy característico, muy diferente al del infierno- Se tomo unos minutos para tomar una de esas esferas luminosas que reposaban sobre un estante. La metió a su boca y la trago con goce- ¡Que delicia, hace mucho que no comía un alma tan vieja!-se sobo el estomago antes de continuar- Su fuego quema todo lo que toca. Una sola llama de él y quedas con una quemadura eterna.

-Piensas usarlo como distracción…-hablo Lumpy tragando un poco de vino que se encontraba en su copa.

-Exacto. Cuando vean la magnitud del poder efectuado, creerán que es un ataque enemigo. Mandaran a una gran parte de su ejército para enfrentarse a los intrusos, dejando el castillo y a las Senka casi sin protección.

-Dime el nombre del que quien está detrás de todos esto- pidió Russell ajustando su garfio con seguridad.

-Con gusto…-hablo burlón mostrando una sonrisa salida en sus fracciones- El que está detrás de todo esto no es nada más ni nada menos, que Mole…El Señor del territorio Este.

Russell y Lumpy abrieron sus ojos exaltados. Ese nombre no les era indiferente, ni mucho menos desconocido. La duda llego a ellos al verlo estirarse un poco, y levantarse con arrogancia.

Mole, era uno de sus aliados, o mejor dicho, fue uno de sus aliados. Por lo general lo que esa faceta de Flippy decía, era cierto cien por ciento cierto. A ese demonio no le gustaba especular y decir sus teorías, hasta que no estuviera en su totalidad en lo correcto no decía nada a un tercero.

-Él es nuestro aliado. No puede ser que él dominara a la primer Senka a la perfección…- especulo Russell dando una mirada furtiva a la humana bajo la protección de los cuerpos de Lumpy y Nutty.

-¿Quién fue el que la encontró?-Pregunto mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido. Alguien capaz de no poder ver lo inevitable.

-Fue él…-murmuro bajo, levemente impotente, ante notar su error.

-Que te hace pensar que sería tan estúpido como para no adueñarse de ella apenas la vio nacer. Además…no descarto la teoría de que alguien más lo esté ayudando, para controlarla-

-¿Alguien más?-

-Un tercero, capaz de poder controlar tanto la mente de la humana como la de los dos demonios que la acompañan.

-Pero el acuerdo acordado entre nosotros fue que la Senka quedara en el centro de los cuatro territorios, para así mantenerla protegida por los cuatro lugares.- Comento Lumpy dando otro sorbo a su copa con tranquilidad. Su postura era despreocupada, y se podía ver la calma en su mirada zafiro.

-¿Qué me dices del Señor del Sur?. ¿Él está enterado de todo esto?- Flipqy lo miro con una clara expresión molesta.

-¿Acaso yo soy el que ha estado dominando por siglos un reino en el que no sé lo que sucede con los territorios vecinos?-hablo con burla relamiéndose sus labios mostrando de paso unos dientes filosos, mortales- Si con solo estar enterado de lo que sabe el inútil de Flippy, he podido sacar esas conclusiones. Imagínate si estuviera en tu lugar, amigo- aquel titulo, fue dicho con tanto sarcasmo que casi hizo que su tono de voz se volviera áspero y algo gangoso.

-Estas al tanto de la rivalidad que siempre existió entre Mole y Rat, no es así- afirmo Lumpy sonriéndole levemente, haciendo que el demonio de ojos dorados lo mirara con seriedad- Lo que dices tiene buena base para sostenerlo. Mole siempre quiso destruir a Rat, y con él hacerse dueño de las tierras del mismo- Flipqy sonrió de una manera tan espeluznante que hizo que la humana y los demonios lo miraran con cierta alerta.

-Y que mejor poder, que tener a tres Senkas de tu lado- concluyo mirando furtivamente a la peli roja a lo lejos. – Les brindare mi ayuda, siempre y cuando lo necesiten. – nombro nuevamente mirando con una sonrisa miro el techo alto de aquel castillo- Pero no pienso arriesgar mi trasero y el de mi Senka, por ir tras esas humanas olorosas- comento seguido de una risa descoordinada y ronca saliendo de su garganta.

-¿En verdad piensa proteger a Flaky?- pregunto Nutty mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Era temerario, pero esa ocasión no era para probar su valor, ese demonio podría matarlo sin ni siquiera mover sus manos.

La mirada dorada de él paso de él a la mujer a su espalda. Sonrió de una manera extraña mientras reía con demencia.

-Es mi Senka. Y no permitiré que mugrosos como tú, se le acerquen- Antes de que Nutty pudiera comprender esas palabras, un dolor agudo llego a sus costillas, mientras sentía un mueble cercano golpear su rostro con fuerza. Adolorido, vio como ese demonio se acercaba a la humana y la tomaba de la barbillas con cierta rudeza.

-Buenas tardes Senka, mi nombre es Flipqy. Yo soy su guardián- se presento haciendo que sus dientes filosos brillaran ante la sonrisa amplia que le mostraba. Ella se paralizo en su lugar, ante el miedo. Esos ojos color dorado, con un toque amarillo cerca de las pupilas, le causaba miedo.

Pero esos labios fríos que se pagaron a los suyos, fueron los que le robaron el aliento hasta el punto de jadear entre el beso posesivo, al que era expuesta. El gusto metálico rodeo su sistema gustativo, mientras los dientes blancos de él desgarraban la piel suave de sus labios. Ese beso era muy diferente al que una vez el demonio le había robado.

El demonio frente a ella, no era el demonio que ella conocía. Ese demonio era completamente distinto.

Lo miro esos ojos, intensos, peligrosos. Antes de que el cuerpo del peli verde callera entre sus brazos adolorido. Su fuerza no fue lo suficiente para sostener su cuerpo, por lo que cayó al suelo con él encima de ella, gimiendo herido. Mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos con fuerza, a punto de hacérsela sangrar con sus uñas.

-Flippy…-llamo en un jadeo ahogado por las lágrimas de temor en sus mejillas. Él elevo su mirada hacia ella asustado.

Y ella lo supo. Él era Flippy, ese iris color verde no le podían mentir. Tenía temor, y la miraba como si estuviera apenado ante sus actos. Con miedo, desfigurando su expresión despreocupada y seria.

-¿Q-qué he hecho?-pregunto con su voz temblorosa mirándola con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Ella ignoro la voz de los demás demonios de la sala, que le gritaran que se alejara. Rodeo ese cuello con fuerza, con temor a perderlo.

Con temor a que nuevamente sus ojos cambien de color, y que sus dientes perfectos se desfiguraran ante una sonrisa macabra y sádica.

Sintió los brazos de él rodearla con fuerza, a punto de dejarla sin aire. Pero no le importo, no le importo si moría asfixiada entre sus brazos, se aferro a él con toda la fuerza que le permitía su débil cuerpo de humana. Lo necesitaba, para saber si en verdad era él. Si en verdad era** su** Flippy.

Y si, era suyo. Su demonio, era ese peli verde de mirada calmada y juguetona, algo malhumorado pero con una preocupación por los que apreciaba envidiable. Lloro entre sus brazos aspirando con fuerza su olor a mentas intenso, penetrante. Calmando el latido agudo que le brindaba su corazón en ese momento.

* * *

**.**

-¡Ahhhh!- El grito se escucho contra el hielo frio, al sacar la ultima parte de piel que quedaba en ese costal de carne. La mujer a su lado acomodo bien ese cuerpo sobre el suelo, para así dibujar un trazo intenso sobre el abdomen, cortando lentamente aquellos ligamentos que eran estirados con fuerza ante la tensión que tenía ese cuerpo. Sus ojos azabaches, tanto los suyos como los de su hermana, brillaban de forma única, al cortar esos músculos expuestos.

La sangre bañaba la nieve a sus lados, tiñéndola de un escarlata un tanto oscuro ante la abundancia de la misma, cuando él saco su mano del estomago cálido de ese demonio, rio en una carcajada seca, admirando su obra maestra. La piel morena había sido extirpada caseramente por sus uñas filosas, dejando completamente únicamente ese rostro agonizante.

No era para menos su agonía, tanto sus intestinos, como parte de sus pulmones asomaban por debajo de esos huecos en sus musculo que su hermana, cortésmente había hecho en él. Cada fibra muscular de ese demonio estaba en completa disposición para ser cortada. Paseo una de sus uñas por esos tendones tensos, cortándolos uno por uno, escuchando con placer los gritos lastimeros de su víctima.

-E-eres…un…estúpido…Tigre- con sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, esa escoria se atrevía a dirigirse a su señor con ese tono tan patéticamente forzado.

-¿Por qué soy un estúpido, Señor del Sur?- su señor, le hablo a ese demonios como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. Humillándolo en cada palabra, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ese cuerpo en el suelo, a quien su hermana sostenía con fuerza esa larga cabellera negra, intentaba de alguna forma salvar su dignidad.

-M-manipular…¡Cof!¡Cof!- una tos tosca hizo que más sangre saliera de esos sabios resecos- A-al idiota de Mole…No te servirá de nada…- Su General bajo una rodilla al suelo admirando su rostro desfigurado con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Por qué no me servirá de nada, Señor del Sur?- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono sarcástico, haciendo de su estúpida última palabra, un chiste sonoro.

Una sonrisa altanera, como confiada rodeo los labios de ese asqueroso demonio.

-L-lumpy…y R-russell…Tienen ciertas armas que ni tu podrido ejercito, ni el asqueroso de Mole tiene…-La sonrisa de su Señor, se hizo una gran mueca de pura diversión, mientras aquel ojo rojo de metal, brillaba con fuerza sobre aquel escenario repleto de nieve y hielo.

-¿Sabía que tengo en mi poder tres Senkas, Señor del Sur?- Los ojos oscuros de ese patético demonio, se abrieron en su totalidad, al escuchar aquello. Se le hizo gracia, y el deseo incontrolable de arrancárselos para jugar con ellos en su aburrimiento, le llego.

Una risa ronca algo nasal, salió de la garganta de su General, mientras se giraba hacia él y su hermana. Dando una leve señal con su mano sin parar de reír como un loco ganador. Como si fueran dos niños pequeños a los que le acaban de comprar un nuevo juguete ellos se inclinaron para terminar su trabajo.

Su hermana sostuvo la cabeza de ese sujeto con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos.

Arranco esa cabeza, haciéndola rodar hasta los pies de su señor. Su hermana lanzo el cuerpo decapitado hacia un lado mientras limpiaba la sangre ajena de su mejilla de niña con el dorso de su mano. Posándose a su par miro al general infernal, frente a ellos que sonreía con burla mientras admiraba la cabeza de ese demonio, con un tanto de orgullo, como si fuese un trofeo que colgaría en la pared de su sala. O en la copa de su trono si se permitía el diseño de la habitación.

Acomodo su chaqueta negra sin mangas, su torso trabajado se hizo notar por entre la tela. Sus botas militares rechinaron contra el hielo por donde caminaban a medida que se posaban a la espalda de su señor. Su hermana, en cambio, acomodo su abultado y corto vestido negro.

Imitándolo con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro adulto.

-Siempre fuiste una rata asquerosa, Rat- escucharon que su amo le susurraba a esa cabeza desfigurada ante el dolor, eternizando en sus rasgos la tortura por la que había pasado.

-Señor…¿Cuál es la siguiente orden?-Hablo un soldado que emergió entre la multitud de copias exactas, de manera mecánica y casi robótica.

Él poso sus ojos negros en él con desinterés, si no fuera porque él y su hermana se habían entretenido matando alguno de esos demonios.

Pensarían que eran robots, coordinados para obedecer. La imponente figura a su espalda golpeo la suela de su bota alta contra el suelo, llamando la atención. Su hermana y él, posaron sus miradas oscuras en sus brazos extendidos con júbilo.

-¡A gobernar este territorio se ha dicho!- grito entremedio de una carcajada burlona y ronca. Siglos de consumo de tabaco y porquerías incrustadas en su garganta, habían dejado secuelas en su voz, haciéndola sonar rasposa. Como si rasgara la piel con tal solo pronunciar una palabra fría.

-¡Como ordene, Señor Tigre!-Gritaron a coro esos demonios, comenzando a avanzar hacia los extensos territorios congelados, de ese lugar.

La nieve y el hielo, no eran problemas para ellos. Su piel no reaccionaba contra el frio o el calor.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas la mirada rojiza de ese demonio se posos en ellos, sonriéndole de forma fraternal.

-Bien, trajo mis niños- murmuro tomando del cabello a esa cabeza, mientras avanzaba a paso firme y seguro hasta el castillo a lo lejos. Su hermana tomo su mano con fuerza, mientras avanzaba a su par riendo como una niña pequeña, él gruño por lo bajo dándole un manotazo.

Pese a notar su golpe, ella aun continuo sonriendo mientras miraba a las miradas asustadas de los demonios que yacían a sus lados.

Los veían, con cierta resignación y temor. Ellos eran los nuevos dueños del territorio del Sur, no era para menos que le temieran después de ver como solo él y su hermana abrían en dos a uno de los sujetos más poderosos del infierno.

-Ant- llamo su hermana sin apartar su mirada mortal de esos demonios temerosos. Se detuvo en seco posando su mirada en uno de los demonios cerca de la puerta del palacio.

-¿Qué?-hablo él con mala gana, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, deteniéndose en seco a la par. Miro a ese demonio amenazadoramente, era un debilucho. De compostura alta y delgada, figura escuálida, mirada escondida tras unas gafas gigantes. Temblaba como un pollo que estaban a punto de decapitar, y sudaba frio cuando su hermana dio un paso hacia él curiosa. Era patético, simplemente patético.

-Nada, no es nada- dijo rápidamente volviendo su mirada hacia el frente para continuar dando saltitos cual infante alegre.

Él poso su mirada en la espalda de ella, antes de volver a posarla en ese debilucho. Para su sorpresa, el lugar donde segundos antes estaba ese imbécil, en su lugar se encontraba un demonio con cabeza de cabra que lo hizo mostrar una mueca de desagrado. Los demonios que tenían forma de animales o forma grotesca, le daban asco. Pero sobre todo, le daban unas intensas ganas de reventar sus intestinos y colgarlos con ellos.

Asqueado ante la imagen grotesca de ese demonio alcanzo a su hermana con rapidez metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos cálidos. Debían alcanzar a su señor.

* * *

**Lamento profundamente la gran demora que he tenido. :C...(Tengo que agradecer, que no saben donde vivo) Sino me matarían dolorosamente, :)**

**Fuera de ello, aquí esta el capitulo de la semana. Intentare, por todo los medios posibles, subir el próximo entre el domingo y el lunes, pero no prometo nada. :(**

**El siguiente capitulo esta listo. Pero como a mi me gusta mimarlos mucho, estoy arreglándolo bien, para que este presentable. **

**Muchas gracias a aquellos, que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y de comentar :D...Entre ellos agradezco infinitamente a: Sukima Moe (alias: Sukima-Chan XD), Shinami 69, Luna Paola Black, Kuro - Neko- Angel, Shinobubyako, zitzi 333, V- yume 2 xx. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, y su paciencia C:**

**En cuanto a:**

**Guest:**** Mi respuesta para ti es un rotundo y calmado: ¡SIII! Abra celos y otras cositas jeje ¬W¬. Muchas gracias por comentar, :D**

******¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! C:**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! $^$**


	14. Chapter 13

**HTF pertenece a MondoMedia.**

_**Chapter 13**_

Abrió sus ojos con rudeza, al sentir como una mirada intensa se posaba en él. Solo descansaba, y sin quererlo hacer se había dormido. Había soñado con un recuerdo vago de su infancia, lo cual le agradaba. Su infancia era un recuerdo borroso donde solamente recordaba cuando Lumpy, junto con Splendid y Flippy lo habían llevado al territorio del norte. Luego, de encontrarlo repleto de cadáveres y órganos de humanos. Encontrándose con todos los demás. Habían formado una familia, extraña, pero con una unión tan fuerte como poderosa.

Una risita suave y maliciosa, hizo que se girara para observar la figura femenina que se encontraba en su morada. De cabello negro y oscuro, como una misteriosa imagen de la noche. Cruzaba sus delgados brazos frente a su generoso pecho. Su piel, blanca con leves entonaciones grises, la hacían ver como una oscura mariposa negra de la oscuridad.

La demonio cerró sus ojos por un momento, para abrirlos y mostrar un color rojizo que brillaba con intensidad en la oscuridad que habitaba ese territorio eternamente.

El aire frio entraba por la única ventana, haciendo que respirara fuertemente. La eterna helada que rodeaba todas las noches ese territorio, comenzaba a dar su presencia en ese lugar cubierto de hielo.

-Tú no eres de aquí…¿Verdad?-Hablo la mujer con cierto sarcasmo en la caricia leve que daba su voz. Parecía la suave dulzura que ponen las malvadas sirenas al cantar.

-¿Por qué no ha de serlo?- pregunto él sonriéndole con cierta simpatía. No debía dejarse rebelar por esa demonio. Era peligrosa, y esa mirada que le dirigió cuando la vio entrar al castillo no era una simple ojeada.

Era una sentencia.

A una velocidad que él no fue capaz de captar, su cadera fue rodeado por sus piernas delgadas y fuertes, haciendo que él callera nuevamente a la paja a su espalda. Unos dientes filosos cubrieron su encía en su totalidad mientras ella le daba una lambida a su cuello.

-A mi no me engañas….Yo te conozco desde antes- ronroneo contra su piel sonriendo de lado al verlo curvar su espalda al ella morder la piel blanca de su cuello.

Se levanto un poco haciendo a un lado su cabello negro. Lo miro con sus ojos brillantes, rojizos. Deseoso de sangre y muerte.

-¿Y de donde se supones que me conoces?- pregunto apretando su fuerte mandíbula con fuerza. Esa maldita, sabía mucho más de él de lo que creía.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, un maldito mando a matar a todo mi clan. Uno de sus soldados hirió gravemente a mi hermano, yo fui la que lo saque de esa masacre, pero cuando estaba por huir de esas tierras. Uno de esos sujetos me alcanzo-Sniffles oculto la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar ello, tras una fachada de indiferencia – Y adivina quién era esa persona…- hablo con burla. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Él guardo silencio, sintiendo como ella aventuraba sus manos finas por debajo de su camisa.

-Tú…Tú eres ese demonio que me dejo escapar, por lastima.- Ella acerco su rostro hacia él, lamiendo con su lengua rosada sus labios rígidos- Estas de parte del Señor del Norte, o mejor dicho, como lo conoces tú, Lumpy- ella abrió su camisa con fuerza, admirando su tatuaje en forma de alce que acariciaba la piel de su hombro derecho, con una sonrisa macabra- Ese tatuaje infernal no miente.

-Me gustaría confirmar o negar lo que dices. Pero no me digno a hablar con alguien que no se ha presentado frente a mi- hablo con seriedad, sin mostrar aquella intensas ganas mortales de sacarle la cabeza y romper sus órganos internos.

Ella elevo su vestido un poco, dejando parte de su muslo descubierto. Una cabeza triangular con antenas puntiagudas, y una sonrisa desfigurada en su rostro, tintada con una tinta oscura, se dejaba ver por la piel blanca de la mujer demonio sentada encima de su abdomen.

-Ari, perteneciente al clan Ants. Única sobreviviente hembra del mismo- Se presento con orgullo pasando su lengua suave sobre sus dientes filosos.

Sniffles sonrió de lado, al escuchar aquello. Ese clan de asesinos, lo habían exterminado hace décadas atrás. Planeaban una emboscada contra Lumpy, pero ellos los eliminaron antes de que siquiera tocaran la fortaleza de él. Cuando dejo viva a esa niña demonio que cargaba el cuerpo moribundo de su hermano, jamás pensó que se convertirían en semejante atrocidad.

Debió matarla en ese momento. Posiblemente le causaría problemas.

-Eres un espía…-ronroneo en su oído antes de besar su cuello con lentitud.-Y yo tengo que entregarte a Tigre. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto mirándolo con cierta pena en sus ojos, por supuesto, fingida.- Que él nos hará matarte de la manera más cruel posible….

Guardo silencio, mientras escabuchaba sus labios succionar su piel con fuerza.

-Sin embargo…Yo no le doy mi completa lealtad a Tigre…- comento revolviendo sus cabellos con delicadeza, antes de mirarlos a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado en su bello rostro.- Si tú me entregas lo que yo quiero, posiblemente yo me abstenga de acusarte. Espia…

-¿Y para que querría ese trato contigo?

-Puedo darte mucha más información de la que tu conseguirías. Te brindo la seguridad que seguramente necesitaras en unos pocos días.

-¿Qué sucederá en unos pocos días?-pregunto con cierto interés. Una sonrisa rodeo sus labios rojizos mientras se levantaba rápidamente y acomodaba su vestimenta oscura.

-Tigre, matara a cada uno de los que se encuentran viviendo en estos territorios. Lo gobernara en su plenitud, imponiendo su régimen al igual que su ejército…Cerrara cualquier contacto con el exterior, con la ayuda de su poder.

-¿Y cómo sé, que debo creerte?

-Tú mismo lo presenciaras. Y necesitaras una gran ayuda para salvar tu trasero- rio de una manera espeluznante señalándose a sí misma. -No tendrás posibilidad de escapar. Yo te puedo salvar de ello…-Al ver su silencio, se encamino hacia la puerta- Si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés. Si hubiese sido mi hermano, el que te descubriera. A esta hora, lo único que quedaría de ti seria tus órganos en estado de putrefacción. Piénsalo…-comento saliendo por completo de la humilde residencia, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que yacía ante la tormenta de nieve que se aproximaba.

Sniffles pensó por un momento su situación. Y lo único que atino a pensar fue que: Estaba jodido, bien jodido.

**.**

* * *

Se removió a punto de despertarse, se sentía a gusto con aquel aroma fuerte que entraba por su nariz. Entre abrió sus ojos, cuando una caricia suave era depositada en su mejilla, observo esa mano con atención. Pequeña, blanca y de una suavidad envidiable.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto la humana frente a él, con una voz dulce, preocupada. Asintió, sin sacar su mirada de ese rostro de niña que lo observaba.

-¿Qué te hice?-Fue lo único que su lengua fue capaz de articular. La expresión en su rostro mostro sorpresa, para luego mostrar una sonrisa suave y confortante.

-Nada…¿Por qué has de hacerme daño?- Sus parpados se abrieron con exclamación al escuchar aquello.

Fliqpy, era su mayor peligro, sin embargo, a pesar de poder matarla con tan solo una mano, no le hizo nada. La duda rodeo sus pensamientos al verla con atención.

Ni un rasguño. Ningún moretón o muestras de atentados contra su cuerpo.

Él no le hizo nada.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, alzo sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Hundió su rostro sobre esa manta de cabellos rojizos. Sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas la apretó más contra sí.

-Te necesito a mi lado…-susurro con su voz entre cortada, víctima de la desesperación y confusión que sentía esos momentos. La anhelaba a su lado, deseaba tocarla para poder creer que estaba a salvo. Ella dudo un poco, antes de depositar sus manos sobre su espalda haciendo leves círculos para intentar calmar su llanto.

A pesar de estar atónita al sentir la humedad golpear contra su hombro, sonrió con una alegría infinita que recorría su débil cuerpo.

-No… me iré a ningún lado- prometió haciendo que el rostro del demonio mostrara sorpresa ante esas palabras. Perplejo, sintió como lentamente su pecho comenzó a subir a bajar en un afán desesperado de calmarse a sí mismo.

No lo pudo soportar más. Decayó ante aquel suave tacto embriagador que causaba esa voz bajita y firme.

Se separo de ella un poco, tomándola de los hombros con cuidado. Vio su rostro sonriente, feliz, tiente de la muestra de estar entre sus brazos. Posos su manos en sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, haciendo que la sorpresa rodearan su fracciones de ángel virgen de pecado.

Atrajo su rostro al suyo, besando sus labios con fuerza. Y en cierta parte, con posesión. Anhelación.

Una descarga eléctrica rodeo su espalda al notar como ella le correspondía con cierta torpeza. Cerró sus ojos rodeándose por ese sabor dulzón, que calaba en su interior paso a paso. En cada caricia leve que hacían sus labios sobre los de ella, sentía su pecho hincharse ante la emoción ciega que habitaba en su interior.

¡Mierda, parecía que su negro corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza!. Gritando a los cuatro vientos: ¡Hola, estoy aquí, aunque te hubieses olvidado de mi presencia!

Se aferro a esa pequeña cintura con firmeza, casi con fuerza. No quería que se separara de su lado, la necesidad, el deseo, el deber y la locura, jugaban a la rayuela en su mente, con un metal afilado como juguete al azar. Mientras que su canto místico y robusto, resonaba entre oídos, creando un timbre agudo.

Era un demonio, lo aceptaba con orgullo. Pero esas emociones no eran normales para alguien como él. Jamás en su maldita vida, se había sentido tan humano como en esos momentos. Sentía la desesperación que siente un humano por ser consolado, sentía el alivio que rodea el pecho de una cría de humano cuando su madre le da de amamantar. Ese consuelo rotundo que sienten las mentes de esos seres, que tanta atención les había dedicado a lo largo de su existencia, cuando alguien le dedica un gesto amable y cariñoso.

Flaky lo besaba con lentitud, con la delicadeza de una bella criatura tímida, que temía dañar algo. Lo besaba, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras soltaba leves suspiros cuando él mordía su labio de vez en cuando.

Lo besaba con cariño, con dulzura. Saboreando para que el gusto amargo que él tenía en sus labios le quedara en su paladar por un largo tiempo. Sus labios tenían un gusto amargo, pero a la vez tan dulzón como un caramelo consumido en su boca.

Los labios de él se apretaron con fuerza, mientras tomaba sus mejillas con suavidad, la miro con intensidad a los ojos. Flaky, se mantuvo en silencio con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos rojizos ante el leve contacto, su mirada oscurecida ante la penetrante mirada verde que la miraba con intensidad.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras…-pidió mirándola suplicando. Ella, pese a la sorpresa al escucharlo, tomo con sus pequeñas manos finas su rostro frio y varonil.

-N-nunca… te dejare- hablo con firmeza sin poder evitar embozar una sonrisita dulce. Los desmayos hacían que Flippy actuara raro, pero eso lo dejaba de hacer aun más lindo que antes.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos con sus parpados entrecortados ante la fuerte presión que hacía en ellos.

-Nunca…me abandones…por favor…-dijo con voz ronca contra su cabello. El miedo a la soledad, a quedar nuevamente sin esa sensación cálida lo aterraba. Nadie quería volverá a la oscuridad luego de ver la luz.

Flaky era la única fuente de esa calidez, de esa luz, que tenia. Ella irradiaba vida en cada uno de sus poros, su alma era tan virgen que irradiaba un aura blanca y celestia. Lo completaba en su totalidad. Daria su vida si fuese necesario, por esa mujer gritona, mandona y poco cortes. La escucho soltar una risita mientras correspondía su abrazo con suavidad.

Sin poderlo evitarlo sonrió.

**.**

* * *

Escupió sangre cuando sintió como sus órganos se rompían con lentitud. La carne desgarrada de sus músculos le dolía. Sus huesos rotos, le eran una tortura. Pero se animaba a no gritar del dolor, al ver como los dos cuerpos de esos jóvenes que colgaban a pocos metros de ella, estaban mucho más maltratados que el de ella.

Rápidamente otra patada en sus costillas la hizo arrollarse contra sí. Lloraba, sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas blancas, pero nunca lo grito. No había soltado ningún sollozo, durante su estadía allí. No lo haría frente a ese sujeto, nunca frente a los dos jóvenes que la miraban espantados, incapaces de hacer algo.

-¿Piensas decirme quien mierda es tu guardián?- pregunto ese sujeto sin mostrar emoción alguna en su semblante sereno y serio. Parecía una estatua, pero que se movía y hablaba con frialdad innata.

Ella miro de reojo como Giggles y Cuddles la miraban con sus rostros hinchados ante el maltrato. Ya no tenían nada más que preguntarles, ya los habían hecho hablar los primeros días que se encontraron allí. En cambio ella, aun no soltaba ni siquiera su nombre.

Un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta al ver como los huesos de su pierna eran rotos por simplemente una mano de él. Hizo brillar sus ojos de inmediato pensando en apartar a ese sujeto de ella, pero rápidamente el collar que le había colocado apenas cruzo la puerta de ese lugar brillo con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera ante la descarga que estaba recibiendo. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza hasta el punto de sentirlos quebrarse ante tanta presión.

-¡Petunia!-grito Cuddles preocupado intentando salir de las cadenas en donde lo tenían.

Ese sujeto la miro a ella con su ceño fruncido, para luego posar su mirada en el rubio. Embozo una sonrisa arrogante mientras le mostraba unos dientes blanquecinos.

-Con que Petunia ¿Eh?- Acomodo su coleta larga y rojiza hacia atrás mientras la miraba respirar agitada ante el entumecimiento momentáneo de su cuerpo.

-Cuddles…eres un tonto…-acuso la peli rosa con su voz gangosa, ahogada ante la sangre que salía de su garganta lastimada, el suave liquido rojizo caía por su mentón, sentenciando ese semblante preocupado que tenia. Su ojo derecho estaba hinchado al igual que su pómulo, poseía un notorio hematomas oscureciendo su piel, rojiza en esos momentos.

-Entonces…Giggles y Petunia- soltó saboreando los nombres en su paladar.- Eso era todo lo que quería saber…- Después de esas palabras ellos lo vieron salir de la celda dejándolos a oscuras. Pero sobre todo a solas.

-¡Eres un tonto!-volvió a repetir la adolecente, con mucho más fuerza en la palabra. Sin importarle sus cuerdas vocales lastimadas por tanto gritar-¡Ahora ellos sabrán de la existencia de Flaky!-lloro, por miedo. Por la desesperación y preocupación.

Claramente, Petunia no había revelado su nombre por una razón. Pero no fue hasta que ella se la explico, que la peli rosa lo entendió: Si conocían su nombre sabrían a quien tenían. Por lo que sacarían rápidamente, que les faltaba una Senka, y que habían obtenido a la Senka equivocada.

-No te preocupes…-pudo articular Petunia con su rostro contraído ante el dolor- Conozco a la perfección a cada uno de ellos… jamás dejarían que le pongan un dedo encima…

-Lo hicieron contigo…¿No?- contraataco Giggles con su ceño fruncido, retándola a contestar.

-Cuando me atacaron, no se encontraban Lumpy, o Russell, como para detenerlos- se excuso mirando como el hueso blanco teñido de rojo sobre salía de su piel clara. Los tres estaban heridos, pero sus heridas eran menores comparadas con las que tenían los otro dos.- Sobre todo…No se encontraba Flippy…Él nunca dejara que se la lleven de su lado…- soltó escupiendo un poco de sangre que se posaba en su cavidad bucal. Giggles la miro de reojo con cierta curiosidad, esa sonrisa suave, confiada que tenia la peli azul no era normal. Se notaba que tenía una confianza ciega hacia, ese estúpido peli verde. Pero esa mirada tenia mucho más que confianza, seria…Resignación?

¿Por qué esa peli azul, sentía esa resignación al aceptar que Flippy cuidaría de Flaky?

En cierta parte quería creer que ese demonio gruñón, cuidaría a su amiga. En verdad lo deseaba y lo quería creer.

-¡Ahg! Estoy hecho mierda- se quejo Cuddles al intentar acomodarse un poco las cadenas en sus muñecas.

-Cuida tu vocabulario-regaño Petunia, mirándolo con reclamo. El rubio simplemente le mostro una sonrisa perfecta, pese a tener la encías dañadas ante los golpes recibidos en sus mandíbulas, era perfecta. Sus mejilla ahuecadas y oscurecidas, se tensaron al querer él soltar una carcajada divertida.

Había sido un regaño fraternal. La costumbre nunca se iría pese a las circunstancia. Seguía siendo la humana regañona, que fraternalmente lo intentaba educar, mientras que sus dos tutores, Flippy y Splendid, lo educaban a su manera.

-Sí, patrona- comento soltando una leve carcajada, rápidamente se arrepintió. Le dolía hasta el pelo.

Giggles lo ignoro para posar su mirada adolorida en la puerta de la celda. De inmediato sus parpados cansados y oscurecidos ante la falta de sueño, se abrieron con rudeza. Allí estaba ella. Observándolos con una expresión vacía. Carente de regocijo o lastima. Simplemente observándolos con curiosidad, como si fuesen unos animales extraños que eran expuestos en un zoológico barato.

-¿Qué mierda quieres aquí?-pregunto Cuddles a su lado, notando lo mismo que ella observaba. Petunia cambio su expresión de dolor, para apretar sus dientes con fuerza y mirarla con su ceño fruncido. Atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

Los miraba con su clara mirada morada por entre los barrotes. El ruido de la cerradura ser abierta los dejo sorprendidos. Ella no movió ni un musculo para que la celda se abriera con tal facilidad. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ella camino con paso dudoso hacia el interior de la celda, mientras apretaba con fuerza algo en sus manos. Era una caja y…un pepino…?

De lo único que estaban completamente seguros era que era un objeto verde, alargado y un tanto rugoso. Como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte o algo por el estilo.

Ella deposito la caja sobre el suelo y los miro con una seriedad infinita. Vacio era lo único que su rostro mostraba. Deposito ese objeto sobre un pañuelo blanco, cuidadosa, temiendo ensuciarlo o romperlo. Saco de la caja un pedazo de algodón y una botella blanca y alargada, de vidrio fino y una figura idéntica a la de una de vino.

Primero se levanto del suelo para mirar al demonio que le gruñía molesto, hizo una mueca de desagrado acercándose a la pequeña humana que colgaba en la pared. Su mirada por un momento mostro sorpresa para luego fruncir su ceño concentrándose en las heridas que rodeaban el cuerpo adolorido.

Trazo delicadamente el algodón sobre las heridas abiertas, con cuidado de no dañarla o siquiera causarle molestia. Limpiando cada una de ellas, frente a la atenta mirada de los dos restantes en la sala.

Deposito un trapo arrugado entre los dientes de ella, sin sacar su mirada de esas heridas.

-Muerde esto, evitara que grites cuando la carne comience a unirse- aconsejo depositando sus manos sobre la herida más notoria que la joven tenía: en su pecho. Justo en las costillas, y para ser más precisos sobre los tres huesos rotos que sobresalían un poco por la piel repleta hematomas oscurecidos.-Respira profundo. Tus costillas rotas pueden romper tus pulmones- comando tanteando con delicadeza esos huesos sobre salientes.

Giggles dudo, pero algo en esa mirada le dijo que lo hiciera. Petunia le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza al ver las intensiones que tenía esa mujer. No sabían si confiar en ella o no, pero todo sea por calmar el dolor de sus cuerpos. Lo necesitaban si querían seguir consientes.

Rápidamente los huesos en su interior comenzaron a unirse entre sí, sus músculos rotos se regeneraban lentamente, mientras sentía la sangre fluir cálidamente sobre sus venas. Cuando esa mujer aparto su tacto de ella, se sintió aliviada, el dolor había sido remplazado por un simple cosquilleo. Suspiro levemente dibujando una sonrisita calida.

Lammy miro a Petunia de reojo antes de encaminarse hacia ella y depositar su mano sobre su pierna rota. Tal como sucedió con Giggles, deposito un pedazo de trapo entre sus dientes, mientras curaba sus huesos rotos y cerraba las heridas abiertas. Petunia crujió sus dientes contra el trapo viejo, le importaba mucho el hecho de que estaba sucio, pero quería deshacer ese estresante dolor.

Una vez terminado con ella Lammy se giro a Cuddles y lo miro con atención. Se acerco hacia él, mirándolo con sus ojos intensos. Brillosos.

-No te puedo curar a ti…-le dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.- Tu Senka tiene el poder para ello…Que lo utilice contigo…

Tomo sus cosas las apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Antes de darles la espalda, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la celda detrás de si.

-Yo nunca los cure…¿De acuerdo?-dijo sin darles el placer de ver su mirada seria, vacía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Petunia mirando su espalda fina, por detrás de los barrotes.

-Y-yo…yo…-balbuceo bajando su mirada al suelo por unos segundos. Las palabras se le trababan en su lengua como cuando era una pequeña niña que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Siento que me encuentro en el equipo equivocado…-murmuro bajo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Apunto de sentir el pinchazo agudo de las lagrimas caer.- Por…por eso…-La vieron girarse hacia ellos con un brillo en sus ojos morados- Piensos sacarlos de aquí…

-¿Q-que?- Un desconcierto rotundo rodeo el rostro de los tres. Ella fue la que los encerró ahí adentro. ¿Qué carajo se le había pasado por la mente al quererlos sacar de ese horrible lugar?

-Lifty tenía razón: Al decir que si me mantengo aquí a disposición del infeliz de Mole, únicamente conseguiré que mi cuerpo se deteriore- Su cuerpo se ladeo hacia ellos, pero solamente un poco- Ustedes están en contra de Mole, por lo que yo pienso ayudarlos a destruirlo…- Aunque ella no lo quisiese su mirada era un claro reflejo de sus emociones, como en esos momentos, aunque no lo quisiese mostrar ira y odio era lo único que mostraban esas perlas moradas que eran sus ojos.

El desconcierto rodeo el rostro de esos prisioneros al escucharla. Su tono decidido, comprometedor, les dio un leve escalofrió.

Salió de ese lugar gracias a la oscuridad del mismo. Nadie la vio, ni la vería. Mole nunca se enteraría que ella había sido la causante, de que las heridas de los prisioneros se curaron con rapidez. Tal como había pasa en el pasado con Shifty y Lifty, nadie sabría nada.

El remordimiento la hizo detenerse en seco junto después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras guardaba la caja entre sus mano bajo su cama. Se miro al espejo sentada en la punta de la cama con su rostro metido entre sus manos, allí en ese cristal opacando por la realidad. Veía su figura perfecta y un tanto cansada.

Pero su respiración se corto al ver como dos manos masajeaban su sien con cuidado. Sentía el tacto, pero no veía nada. Veía el espejo y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con una sonrisa dulce y caballerosa.

-_Está cansada…Debería recostarse_- Sus hombros fueron tirados hacia atrás y su espalda se apoyo en un torso firme y fuerte.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- grito con fuerza sacudiendo sus manos con frenesí. Tomo un adorno de cobre que yacía a un lado de la cama y lo lanzo con fuerza contra el fino cristal. No quería verlo. Vio su rostro desfigurado en los cristales rotos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, le tenía miedo. Le tenía mucho miedo.

Ella no era un demonio, era una humana. ¿No era que los humanos no le tenían miedo ha nada?. ¿Qué acaso eso no le había enseñado, esos seres que la rodeaban?

Se sentía débil, una inútil por temerle miedo a ese aliento con olor a oxido que le hablaba cuando se encontraba débil de mente. ¿Le hablaba?. Más bien le exigía, ese demonio exigía que le entregara su alma. De una manera tan autoritaria y repentina, que le asustaba.

-_¡Si nos quedamos aquí, nos matara pase lo que pase!-Shifty la sacudía con fuerza mientras que Lifty simplemente los miraba con una mueca amarga._

_-Tu cuerpo lentamente se está gastando. A pesar de ser una flor bella y resistente, no pasara tiempo para que Mole decida obtener toda la vida que hay dentro de ti. Te violara, para luego comer tu carne y beber tu sangre- Lo dicho por Lifty los dejos a los dos helados._

_-No se lo permitiré…-bajo su mirada al suelo apretando sus puños con fuerza._

_-¡Estúpida!- grito rudamente haciendo temblar-¡Mole tiene a Mime, él puede manejar la mente de el que quiera!¡¿Acaso te olvidas porque razón nos mantiene atados a los tres?!-Silencio los rodeo a los tres, solo las risas y gruñidos de demonios a lo lejos se escuchaba en ese bosque desolado al cual habían ido, esas palabras no la podían hablar cerca de Mole- Vasta solo una orden de Mole, y Mime nos domina a los tres- Ellos mantuvieron silencio, escuchando las respiraciones que bailaban al compas- ¡No pienso dejar que ese bastardo abuse de ti, ni que nuevamente mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano sea tomado como una marioneta por ese demonio de pacotilla!- Shifty lo observaba con una mueca leve._

_Siempre lo debía a aceptar a regañadientes, su hermano a pesar de ser más infantil y extrovertido. Era mucho, pero mucho, más fuerte de mente que él. Se decidía sin vacilación._

_-¡Quieras o no, nos largaremos de aquí apenas veamos la oportunidad, corriendo el riesgo de que nos reviente las cabezas!- sentencio Lifty, dejando en claro su decisión al mirar esos dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con atención._

Entre cerro sus ojos por un momento sintiendo como las lagrimas lentamente y de una manera suave, acariciaban

sus mejillas. Dándole un leve consuelo a esa piel, casi alvina.

-Debemos salir de aquí…-susurro para sí mentalmente. Un suspiro suave, frio y pesado, salió de sus labios acaramelados.

Eran simples marionetas de un payazo macabro y de mente retorcida, que tenia aun más hilos atados en sus miembros que ellos.

* * *

_**Bien, aquí el capitulo numero trece. C:...**_

_**En verdad, debo confesarles, que cuando inicie esta historia solo era un boceto. Una imagen borrosa que yacía en el medio de mi mente, yo soy una persona que suelo representar lo que imagino, de una manera tan retorcida como abstracta. Por lo que pido, humildemente, una infinitas disculpas si en algún momento los he mareado un poquito con lo que escribo... :)**_

_**Ahora, me he encariñado mucho con esta historia, hasta el punto de tenerla casi terminada en el Word original. Sin embargo, a pesar de leerla y releerla varias veces, siento que algo le falta. No consigo que tenga ese gusto agridulce como entendible, que deseo. Pero a pesar de que me demoro muchísimo en actualizarla (casi una semana). Sepan ustedes entender, de que el tiempo que tengo es escaso para poder sentarme a gusto y corregirla como se debe...**_

_**En esta etapa de la historia, quise agregar a esos sádicos y diminutos bichitos que se encargan de matar a su depredador malvado :) (La familia Ants)...Una vez, vi una imagen de ellos, la hermana y el hermano mayor, en forma humana. Y debo decirles que me encantaron -w-... Tienen un gran potencial como asesinos, que se les puede sacar provecho. :D**_

_**A parte de eso: ¡POR FIN PUDE ESCRIBIR LA ESCENA DEL BESOO! W.**_

_**Desee por días, escribir esa escena. :3 jaja XD**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, por visitar y comentar esta historia C:**_

_**Sukima Moe: En verdad fuiste la primer lectora de esta historia, y te tengo un gran aprecio, por darte el tiempito por comentar los capítulos :)...Ademas, de que te recuerdo que eres mi sexy Batman ¬3¬ jaja XD...(Cuando descubras que andas de Batman de otros super heroes, te doy chacha en las pompis! 0^0...jaja Robin, es muy sobreprotector XD) jajaja XD**_

_**Luna Paola Black: No te preocupes linda, este mundo esta repleto de gente tan encantadora como tu *0*...Me incluyo en tener el mismo enamoramiento tuyo por el Gore! :3 jaja C:. Tienes razon, una pelea entre esos dos seria épica y màs con la peli roja de por medio. Gracias por comentar, espero leer alguna historia tuya pronto! :)**_

_**Shinami 69: En verdad agradezco infinitamente que comentes C:...Me alegra saber que tu amor por ese soldado maniático, sigue en pie desde el comienzo! :D jaja...Veo que eres una fanática fiel a tus principios ;D. Muchas gracias por brindar tu opinión siempre.**_

_**V- yume 2 xx: ¡SAL PERVERSIÓN DE ESTA MENTE SANA! JAJAJA XD...Me rei con tu comentario :D jaja...Por cierto *Mira intensamente mientras saca un pañuelo blanco* ¿Quieres un pañuelito? jaja XD. Gracias por comentar. :))**_

_**Zpye: ¿Como que porqueria? ò.ó...Eh leído tu historia, y déjame decirte que es la mejor parodia de Mirai Nikki que he leido C:...Pero definitivamente, la que estoy esperando con crecer interés, es la de "Verde Azul y Rojo", me has dejado enamorada con ella :3...Lamento mucho que el capitulo 10 y 11 te hubiesen aburrido :(, posiblemente seria que en ellos no aparecían tanto estos protagonistas hermosos que tenemos *0* jaja...**_

_**Prometo que de ahora en adelante, comenzare a escribir y a representarlos más =). Solo para tu agrado, querida lectora. C: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer :D**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! C:**_


End file.
